Secrets and Heartache
by Nightangel1282
Summary: Tendo Soun's niece from Canada is orphaned under mysterious circumstances and is sent to live with them. Better summary inside. Now a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Tendo Soun's sister and her husband from Canada are dead, leaving their only daughter in his care. How is a girl who is grieving the loss of her parents, concealing secrets, and brought up in a world of non-traditional values going to cope with suddenly being thrown into a chaotic town, with a chaotic family? And how is she going to get along with everyone when she has no knowledge of the martial arts?**

**(AN: this will turn into a YYH crossover later)**

**I do not own Ranma ½... only my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma came home from school, slipping off their shoes in the entrance. Akane was scowling at Ranma and pointedly looked away from him a moment later.

"Aw, c'mon, Akane! It's not my fault that Ukyo and Shampoo follow me around, you know! And you've gotta know I had nothing ta do with Kodachi!"

"Humph!" She stuck her nose up into the air and scowled the entire way into the kitchen.

Nabiki ignored the two of them as she flung her book bag over her shoulder and stepped into the living room. She blinked at the sight that greeted her.

Soun was in tears at the living room table, Kasumi rubbing his back comfortingly, her own expression a little sad. Her sister's expression told Nabiki that something serious must have happened.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Nabiki asked, letting her Ice Queen mask melt a little.

Ranma and Akane entered the living room when they heard Nabiki ask this question and blinked, taking the scene in themselves.

Kasumi sighed and looked up at them. Genma was seated in the corner of the room in Panda form, his expression contemplative.

"We got a phone call today. Auntie Maya and Uncle Brendan were killed in Canada."

Akane's hands went up to her mouth and Nabiki looked down. "Oh no! Wasn't Auntie Maya...?"

Kasumi nodded. "Father's younger sister, yes. She fell in love with a tourist and left with him almost twenty years ago. They had a daughter together and since we're the only relatives she has left, the Canadian authorities are sending her to live with us."

Nabiki scowled slightly, hearing this. "Great, another mouth to feed," she muttered irritably under her breath.

Kasumi held her tongue for now, having heard her sister's comment. "She should be here in just two days. We'll have to find a place for her to sleep. She may have to share with one of us."

Nabiki crossed her arms and glared at them all. "It's NOT going to be with me!" she declared.

Akane fidgeted. "I would, but you know how the fiancé horde is always after me. I don't think she'd appreciate getting caught in the middle of an attack..."

Kasumi nodded. "Good point. I guess I'll have to do it then. Nabiki, I need you to buy another futon. If Kairi's going to be living here, we can't have her sleeping on the floor, after all."

Nabiki's expression darkened. "She's not even here yet and she's costing me money already..." she grumbled, the gears in her mind turning as she tried to think of a way to make up for the loss.

Her sisters expression turned slightly stern. "Nabiki, that's enough. She's family and she's been through a lot. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

The Ice Queen muttered something incomprehensible under her breath and nodded. "I'll take care of that right now." She put on her shoes and was out the door without another word. She was trying to think of a way to make money off of their latest soon-to-be freeloader.

Kasumi smiled at Ranma and Akane. "I need to make some room for her in my room. Would the two of you be willing to help?"

The two of them nodded immediately, their previous argument completely forgotten now in the light of these recent developments. "Of course!" Ranma said. Then he looked at Kasumi curiously. "Hey, this Kairi... she wouldn't happen to be a martial artist, would she?"

She put a finger to her lower lip and thought for a moment. "Why... I don't know. I've never met her before..."

Soun spoke up for the first time, his voice quiet. "I don't think she is. Her mother was never interested in learning the Arts herself." Then his voice raised slightly, filled with grief. "Oh, my poor baby sister is dead!" He broke down into fresh tears.

Mr. Panda left the room and returned a moment later as Genma, dressed in his usual off-white fighting gi. He sat on the other side of his old friend and patted him on the shoulder consolingly as Kasumi got to her feet and started up the stairs, Ranma and Akane on her heels.

Once they were in her room and started rearranging the furniture, Akane frowned slightly. "Kasumi... how did Auntie Maya and Uncle Brendan die?"

She blinked. "I don't know. The officials never gave me any details. We may have to find out from Kairi when she arrives, but I suggest we don't bring up the subject quickly. I have a feeling she's not going to want to talk about it right away."

Ranma nodded along with Akane. "Yeah, but at least the weirdness of Nerima might help to take her mind off of it. I mean, how often does someone meet a guy who turns into a girl?"

Akane scowled at him slightly and then shook her head. "Pervert," she muttered as she pushed the dresser to the side.

--

Two days passed quickly when the car pulled into the drive of the Tendo Dojo. Soun, who no longer broke down twenty times a day (he had it down to ten times), stepped out of the building to greet their new resident. His daughters and Ranma were right on his tail and stood waiting for the car to come to a stop.

A man in his forties with a paunch belly stepped out, holding a briefcase. He looked at the people gathered out front and approached the eldest of them. "Tendo Soun, I presume?" he asked with a light accent.

He nodded. "Yes, sir. I am he. These are my daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane. Then this is Akane's fiancé, Ranma. Where's Kairi-chan?"

The man smiled a little sheepishly. "Kairi is in the back of the car. I have to warn you, she was not at all happy to find out she was coming here. She was hoping she could simply move in with her boyfriend, but since she is still a minor, the laws prohibit her from moving out on her own. That, combined with her experiences this past week..." He shook his head. "Please, don't take offense if she seems a little... temperamental"

Soun nodded while Ranma winced, hoping the new addition to the household couldn't call forth mallets. "It is perfectly understandable. Please..."

"Forgive me my ill manners. My name is Jordan Matthers, Kairi's social worker."

Soun nodded. "Matthers-san, please tell me how my sister died."

The man winced and looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Er... that is something you should perhaps discuss with your niece, Tendo-san. She witnessed the entire ordeal, however, so I suggest you give her a while to adjust before asking her."

"Of course."

The man nodded and then went back to the car, opening one of the back doors. A pretty young woman wearing a turtleneck and with mid-length brown hair stepped out, shouldering a backpack and hauling a suitcase. The others blinked in alarm when they saw a noticeable bruise on her cheek and saw she had a mild limp to her step. Ranma came forward immediately and offered to take her suitcase. She shrugged, handing it over. Akane tried not to glower at him and told herself he was just being nice.

Jordan cleared his throat. "Kairi, this is Tendo Soun, your uncle. He's going to be taking care of you from now on. Do you have everything?"

She nodded, barely keeping herself from scowling. "Yeah."

He nodded in response. "Alright, I'll leave you to get settled in then. I have to get to the offices and then catch the next flight back to Canada. Good luck!" He got into his car and pulled out.

The moment he was gone, Kairi found herself in Tendo Soun's arms as he gave her a nearly bone crushing hug. "Oh, my poor little niece!! You have been through so much! I promise to make you as comfortable as you can be!"

Ranma noticed the girl stiffened immediately and her face twisted in mild pain and discomfort. He soon realized that she must have gotten injured in whatever had killed her parents, and was probably feeling more than a little uncomfortable being hugged by a man she had probably never met before. "Um... Tendo-san? I think she's hurting..."

The man blinked and pulled away, seeming to take in the bruise on her cheek for the first time, and noticed the decidedly wary and uncomfortable expression on her face. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kairi-chan!" He stepped back and cleared his throat as Kairi sent a somewhat grateful look toward Ranma. "Now, these are my daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. And the boy is Akane's fiancé, Ranma."

The girl blinked in surprise and looked from Akane to Ranma. "Fiancé? You two are actually _engaged?_ How old are you?"

Several curious looks were exchanged. "We're sixteen. It was decided by our fathers that we get married," Ranma said.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Thank Kami I was raised in Canada and don't have that kind of obligation hanging over me," she muttered. Then she looked at them and her features set. "Listen. I'm not planning on staying long. Only a year until I turn eighteen and then I'm outta here and moving back to Canada. My boyfriend is waiting for me there, so don't expect me to get attached to anyone."

Soun looked like he was on the verge of tears hearing this, and Kasumi stepped forward quickly. "Kairi, why don't we get you inside and settled in? I'm afraid the space is limited, so you will have to share a room with me."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever." She followed them inside and looked around the living room with a bored expression on her face... until she saw the giant panda sitting in the corner of the room. Then, for the first time, a smile spread across her face and she rushed forward.

"Oh, a giant panda!! He's _adorable!!"_ she squealed as she quickly started snuggling the animal. The panda seemed to be taken aback a moment, and then grinned and wrapped his 'arms' around her and snuggled right back happily.

Akane stared on in horror and slowly mounting anger, while Ranma's eyebrow twitched. He put down their guests suitcase and went into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a kettle of water. He scowled as he poured the hot water over the panda's head.

"Pop, you go on about honor and you're taking advantage of your form and this girl?! Geez, you're sick! She ain't even your age either!!"

Kairi looked up and let out a terrified shriek when she saw the aging bald man holding her in his arms and scowling at Ranma. She tore herself out of his grip and fell onto her butt, pointing at him in horror and confusion. "What?! How?! Why?! _WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PANDA?!"_

Nabiki smirked. "I guess we may as well let her in on the Jusenkyo curses."

The girl blinked and looked at the Ice Queen in confusion. "Ju-what? Curses?"

Ranma looked at her. "Jusenkyo, the training grounds of accursed springs in China. Me an' my pop went there before coming here, but pop didn't know they were cursed until the both of us fell in. Ya see, whoever falls into the springs takes on the body of whatever drowned in there when they're splashed with cold water. My pop fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda and I fell into the Spring of... Drowned... Girl... Hot water changes you back to normal."

The girl stared at him for a long moment in stunned silence. She looked from the panda-man the the handsome boy standing in front of her. "You... change into... a girl?"

He nodded. "Yup." He grabbed a cup of water off the table and splashed himself with it. As Kairi watched, the boy turned into a petite and pretty redheaded girl, still with the same clothes and style of hair.

Kairi slowly got to her feet and, curious in spite of herself, she poked at his-her chest and gaped. "Holy shit! It's true!! You changed into a girl!"

She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "I know it must seem a little weird to ya..."

The girl laughed a little nervously. "Um... ya think?"

Kasumi came up to her and smiled gently. "It might help if you did something mundane to take your mind off of the weirdness of the situation. Why doesn't Ranma show you to my room and you can start to unpack?"

She nodded a little numbly, her brain still trying to process the weirdness of it all. Ranma, still in girl form, picked up Kairi's suitcase and started up the stairs while Kasumi started on dinner. Kairi hesitantly followed the boy-girl up the stairs.

"You owe me ten thousand yen for your futon!" Nabiki shouted up after her.

The other girl said nothing as she disappeared into Kasumi's room with Ranma. The redhead looked at Kairi for a moment. "So um... would you like some help?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. These drawers are for my clothes, right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yup. The other half of the dresser is for Kasumi's clothes. She doesn't have many that go in the drawers. She mostly wears dresses that go in her closet."

She shrugged. "It would seem we're opposites, then. I don't own any dresses, so it evens out nicely."

Ranma blinked in surprise. "You don't... wear dresses?"

She shook her head. "I simply refuse, so if there are uniforms at your school, you can expect me to say 'to hell with it' and either go uniformless, or go in the boys uniform."

Ranma shrugged. "Man an' Ukyo don't wear uniforms, so I think you're good."

She looked up as she opened her suitcase. "Who's Ukyo?"

She shrugged again. "One of my fiancés."

Kairi stopped what she was doing and stared at her companion in shock. "_One_ of your fiancés?? You mean it isn't just you and Akane who are engaged? You're engaged to other girls, too?!"

Ranma yelped and waved her arms frantically. "It ain't my fault! My pop engaged me to both Akane and Ukyo when I was just a little kid! I didn't find out about either of 'em being engaged to me until recently! And then there's Shampoo, an Amazon girl from China. Because I beat her in a fight an' I'm a guy, accordin' to her stupid laws, I have ta marry her."

She snorted. Ranma wasn't sure if it was in disgust or in amusement. "Should've beaten her in your girl-form then... unless you weren't cursed yet..."

Ranma shuddered. "I did beat her the first time in girl form. She gave me the Kiss of Death and tried ta kill me. Then she found out I was really a guy and she gave me the Kiss of Marriage."

She stared at him in shock again for a few minutes and then sighed. "Thank Kami I was raised in Canada," she muttered.

Ranma rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm gonna head back down to the others and leave you to unpack. If ya need anythin' just call."

Kairi nodded silently and the redhead left the room.

--

Half an hour later, the new girl came down the stairs and went straight up to Nabiki. Ranma was currently sitting in a corner pouting, a bump on his head, while Akane glared at him. "What's up with them?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Same old thing. Ranma did something to upset Akane, she calls him a jerk, he calls her an uncute tomboy, and he gets malleted. You'll get used to it."

Kairi digested this information for a long moment and then shrugged it off as just one more thing she would have to tolerate for the next year. Then she handed Nabiki ten thousand yen. "Here ya go. Thanks for getting me the futon."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Kairi. She blinked at them. "What? She said I owed her for the bed, so I'm paying her back."

Nabiki stared at the money now lying in her hands. "How... where did you...?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's called and inheritance. It's no big deal." Then she headed to the door without another word about the issue. "I'm going for a walk to explore this place."

Ranma stood up immediately from where he sat in the corner. "I'll show you around!" he said desperately, wanting to get away from Akane for a short while.

The girl sighed, wanting to spend some time alone, but not feeling up to arguing either. "Whatever."

A few minutes later they were walking down the street in relative silence. Ranma kept glancing at her and finally broke the silence. "Ya know, if ya like I could bring you to Dr. Tofu's clinic. He could have those injuries of yours fixed up in no time. I don't like seeing a girl hurtin' like that, 'specially if she's not a fighter."

Kairi considered and felt a stab of pain go up her side with each step she took. "Sounds good. Anything's better than having to take all those pain killers our underpaid quacks back home prescribed me."

He said nothing about her strange word for doctors and just smiled at her. "Great! Follow me!" He started off down the street when he was suddenly drenched from head to toe by an old lady who was cleaning her sidewalk.

Kairi jumped a little at the transformation. "I'm never gonna get used to that..."

Ranma shrugged. "Water tends ta find me. I'll just get some hot water at Tofu's clinic."

She tried to hide her smile at his predicament with little success, when they heard a loud cry from down the street which was coming closer and closer at breakneck speeds.

"PIGTAILED GIRL!!" the voice rang out.

Kairi turned in surprise at this call while Ranma just let out a loud groan of annoyance.

Racing down the street what a handsome young man with a wooden sword- a bokken, she thought, dredging the name up from her memory. He was dressed as a samurai and had his eyes set on Ranma.

"I, Kuno Tatewaki, proclaim that I will release thee from the foul machinations of the sorcerous Saotome Ranma!" He spread his arms, ready to enfold Ranma into his arms as Kairi took several quick steps back in alarm and confusion.

Ranma's pretty face twisted with annoyance and her fist lashed out, sending Kuno flying over the buildings and he vanished into the distance. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKILL, YA MORON!! I AIN'T INTERESTED AND I AIN'T BEIN' CONTROLLED BY NOONE!!"

Kairi stared in shocked confusion for a long moment, while Ranma stood trembling in rage and disgust. "Um... what the hell was THAT about? And how did you send that guy into the lower stratosphere?"

Ranma blinked as he he just remembered Kairi was standing there. "Ah, that's just Kuno. He's a freak from school who's convinced that my male and female forms are two separate people. He thinks that I'm a sorcerer who's holding my female form hostage. He's outta get both me and Akane to date him. He's just a pain in the ass. And ass for sending him into LEO, I'm a martial artist."

She blinked slowly. "Um... have you told him about the curse?"

Ranma snorted. "I transformed right in front of him and he still doesn't get it. If I'd been male when he spotted me, and I was walkin' with you, he would've accused me of cheating on Akane."

Kairi was stunned for a moment. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to be that stupid. And talk about jumping to conclusions!"

Ranma sighed. "That's just Kuno for ya. You'll get used to him. Me an' Akane both knock him out before school starts every day. But forget the moron. Tofu's is just ahead."

A few minutes later they were in Tofu's clinic and a kind looking man in his twenties wearing glasses came up to them. "Hello there, Ranma. Were you fighting again...?" Then he spotted Kairi and he frowned a little. "Don't tell me this young lady got caught in the crossfire of one of your fights, Ranma... she's not even a martial artist."

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, I'm not sure how she got those. She's Tendo-san's niece and she just moved in with us from Canada. I figured you'd be able to help her better than the doctors she went to before."

Tofu nodded in understanding. "Just sit over here, miss," he said, indicating a medical bed. She sat down and he started to examine her. "How did you get these?" he asked after a moment of checking out her injuries.

She stiffened noticeably. "I would rather not get into that," she said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

He nodded easily. "Then I shall not ask again." He stood up straight. "The bruise on your face should be gone in the next couple of days, your cracked ribs seem to be healing nicely, and your hip should be back to normal after a week. I could take away your pain with just a few shiatzu points. You would feel no more pain for the remainder of your recovery."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You can do that?"  
He nodded easily. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you should do anything too strenuous. Just come back to me next week and I'll let you know when you can, all right?"

She nodded a little dumbly as he quickly pressed a few spots on her back and side. Kairi was absolutely shocked when the pain and discomfort she had been feeling melted away seconds later. She smiled in relief. "Wow, cool! Now why can't they teach the western doctors how to do that? It sure beats choking back all those painkillers!"

He smiled at her pleasantly. "Well, just come back if you have any problems."

Ranma was pouring a kettle of water over herself and turned back into his male form. "Well, we should be headed back out, Kairi. Thanks for the help, Doc!"

Tofu nodded. "Anytime, Ranma. Be careful in your fights."

Ranma nodded, gave a short wave, and led Kairi back out of the office.

"That was incredible!" Kairi said. "I never thought you could take someone's pain away simply by touching them in certain places!"

Ranma nodded. "You can do a whole lot more than just that. They're called shiatzu points. You can do everything from lockin' out a chi point, which is what I think he did to relieve you of your pain, to making someone insanely sensitive to hot or cold water, which is something that happened to me. I had to stay locked in my girl form for a few days when that happened. Damn old mummy..."

She looked at him a little warily. "I don't think I want to know..."

Ranma shrugged. "It was a scheme by Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother, to try an' force me ta marry Shampoo. I managed to get outta it in the end, though, when I used the Neko-ken."

She blinked slowly. "The what??"

Ranma scowled a little, not really wanting to tell her about his traumatizing experience with cats, but knowing she would have to know if he went into Neko-mode. "Well, when me an' my pop were traveling around training when I was a kid, he found this technique that was supposed to be unbeatable, but he read the instruction manual wrong and..."

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON AKANE!! PREPARE TO DIE!!" a voice rang out.

Ranma's eyes widened, knowing Kairi was no fighter. "Damn! Of all the rotten timing!"

Kairi turned to see a boy leaping over a wall and throwing what looked like a bunch of bandanna's right at them... except they seemed to spin like blades and cut through whatever they contacted like a hot knife through butter. Her eyes went huge and she let out a scream. Then, before she knew it, she found herself in Ranma's arms as he leaped across the buildings.

"RYOGA!! CHILL OUT!! SHE AIN'T ANOTHER FIANCE!! THIS IS AKANE'S COUSIN FROM CANADA! THERE AIN'T NOTHIN' HAPPENIN' BETWEEN US!!"

Ryoga paused in his attack as Ranma settled down in front of him, setting Kairi down quickly and placing himself between her and the Lost Boy.

"She's related to Akane?" Ryoga asked with a frown on his face.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, she moved in with the Tendo's 'cause somethin' happened back at home, and she's too young accordin' to the laws back there ta move out on her own. Tendo-san and his daughters are Kairi's last livin' relatives. Trust me, she and I ain't a couple! I just met her today!"

Ryoga looked a little embarrassed as he dropped his stance and rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly. "Heheh... sorry. I just saw you walking with a girl I've never seen before and..."

Kairi stepped out from behind Ranma when she saw this new boy wasn't going to be throwing any more of those bandanna blade things. She stepped up to him hesitantly and stuck out her hand. "Um... hi. I'm Kairi Johnson."

Ryoga, upon realizing that the girl wasn't a martial artist from the way she moved, felt even worse, and was careful to keep his strength in check as he gently shook her hand. "Hibiki Ryoga. Sorry about earlier. I'm protective of Akane and..."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Nobody was hurt. Forget it."

She tried to ignore the fact that this boy had been the second today to jump the gun, rather than having the common sense to ask first and attack later. She wondered if all the people in this town were like that and sincerely hoped not.

Ryoga looked greatly relieved. If there was one thing he didn't like doing, it was upsetting a woman. Then he looked at her curiously. "You're from Canada? I've been there a few times... I think. Where abouts are you from?"

She blinked. _I think?_ She had to wonder. "Alberta. I was right in Edmonton."

He looked thoughtful. "Hmm... not sure if I've been in that area before. I think I was in Quebec once, 'cause some guy started talking to me in what sounded like French and I saw a red leaf on a flag..."

She blinked slowly. "Um... how can you THINK you were in Quebec?"

Ryoga blinked himself, hearing this question, and then blushed up to his ears.

Ranma chuckled. "Ryoga's got the world's worst sense of direction. The guy could walk into a closet and wind up in the Oval Office."

Kairi looked at Ryoga incredulously "You're kidding... right?"

He sighed, still blushing. "Nope. It's a curse that was put on my family years ago. The sorcerer told my great grandfather that it would last for ten generations when he cast it."

She was a little dumbfounded to hear this. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, if curses can exist, why not sorcerers? I can't really argue with that since I saw Ranma change into a girl..."

Ranma snickered. "Yeah, and Ryoga here changes into a little black pig... OW!!"

"RANMA!!" he roared, turning redder than a rose.

However, Kairi didn't laugh like he had immediately thought she would. Instead, when he saw her, he was surprised to see her eyes shining as she looked at him with a delighted smile on her face. "You turn into a little piggy? KAWAIIIII!!"

Ranma scowled a little. "Yeah, he uses his cursed form ta sneak into bed with Akane."

Ryoga almost blew up again but then turned white, waiting for the woman to go nuts and call him a pervert.

She blinked and looked at Ranma. "So?" she asked plainly.

Both boys fell over in total and utter shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SO'?" Ranma shouted in shock.

The Lost Boy stared at her. "You mean... you're not going to pull a mallet out of anywhere and try to send me halfway across Japan? You're not going to call me a pervert and tell Akane about my curse and that I'm her pet 'P-chan'?"

She shook her head. "Why would I do that? You're in the body of a PIG when you do it, right, so what's the real harm? As long as you don't go blabbing about her secrets or taking total and utter advantage of her while she's sleeping, what's the big deal? It's not like you can grope or feel her up as a pig."

Ranma stared at her. "But... but what about when she changes in her room when he's in there with her? Doesn't THAT thought bother you at all?"

Ryoga's eyes glazed over at the thought for a moment and blood immediately spurted from his nose. He frantically pinched it to staunch the flow.

She looked at him for a moment, a hint of amusement in her expression, and then she turned back to Ranma. "Are you guys seriously telling me that people here are so sensitive about nudity? It's only skin, for Kami's sake. I thought the West was more squeamish about that kinda thing, what with all the adult rated anime's that come from out of Japan. Not to mention, from what I've just seen, I find it doubtful that Ryoga here would deliberately gawk at Akane while she's taking off her clothes."

The boys were silent for a moment upon hearing this. Then Ryoga looked at her hesitantly. "So... you're not going to tell Akane my secret?"

She snorted. "It's none of my business. I couldn't care less if you turn into a pig and play the role of her occasional pet."

He let out a massive sigh of relief. Then he looked at them a little sheepishly. "Well, I was trying to find my way to Hokkaido when I found myself here in Nerima again. Could one of you point me in the right direction?"

Kairi shook her head. "Don't look at me. It's my first day in Japan, so I don't have a clue."

Ranma sighed and pointed North. When Ryoga started to walk south, he scowled, grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned him around, giving him a light shove in the right direction.

She couldn't help but snicker a little as the Lost Boy carefully made his way in the direction Ranma had pushed him in. "That bad, huh?"

He shook his head. "You've got no idea." Then he looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We should head back now before something else happens. Trust me, ya don't want Shampoo or Kodachi to see us walkin' together. Even Ukyo might be a little iffy about it."

She sighed and nodded. Of course, if he hadn't come with her in the first place, there would be no need to worry about those things, but she didn't feel compelled to tell him that.

**Well, there's the first chapter! This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfiction, so please be kind. Yu Yu Hakusho won't be in the story for a long while yet, so if you're looking for them, you'll have to be patient. :) Please tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's Chapter two!! Please tell me what you think!!**

**I do not own Ranma ½... only my own Character, Kairi Johnson.**

When they walked in the door, the wonderful aroma of Kasumi's cooking greeted them. Kairi didn't feel particularly hungry, but she kept her mouth shut. She found she really didn't have to worry, though, because Ranma's father seemed to delight in stealing food off of other people's plates when he thought they weren't looking. Kairi considered stabbing him with her chopsticks, but then decided to let him get away with it. It wasn't as if she felt like eating anyway. She managed to get a total of four bites from her food before her plate was empty.

Kasumi smiled at her pleasantly. "Would you like another helping of food, Kairi-chan?"

The girl shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch."

Genma looked up from his own plate and looked surprisingly apologetic as his son glared at him.

"I'm just going to go up to my-er- OUR room," she said and rose to her feet, heading up the stairs.

Akane looked on a little worriedly "Is she okay?"

Kasumi smiled gently. "I'm sure she's going to be fine. She probably just wants to spend some time alone, is all."

--

After the closing the door behind her, Kairi sighed and sat down on her futon. She reached into her backpack, pulling out a framed picture of her boyfriend and novel she'd been reading for the past week or two. She tried to immerse herself in the novel, but found it next to impossible to focus.

Aside from all the weirdness that had been going on and that she'd witnessed, she was trying to figure out exactly how to tell the others how her parents had died. She was surprised Soun hadn't asked her already. She supposed Kasumi had probably had something to do with them not asking about it. After all, Jordan had told them that she had witnessed the events that had occurred, and they knew it had to be a sensitive topic for her. If they asked her about it, she didn't know if she'd be able to tell them what had happened. She didn't know how she was going to proceed. Soun deserved to know how his sister had died, but she didn't think she had the courage or the strength to get into it right now. She had no idea when she _would_ be able to tell them, but...

She set her jaw determinedly. It didn't matter right now. She'd tell them when she told them, she decided. Let it be a spur of the moment decision. All she had to do was remember that this stay was only temporary. In a year she was leaving and moving in with Mike in Edmonton again. Then she wouldn't have to worry about the weirdness of this place, or think about her past because Mike already knew what had happened and would know not to bring it up. She could have a nice, happy common law relationship with him and try to forget it all.

When Kasumi opened the door and poked her head in giving the girl her friendly smile, Kairi managed a smile that probably looked as fake as it felt, back. She put her novel away after looking at her watch and seeing it was going on ten.

"So how are you holding up?" she asked gently, her face turning a little concerned. "I know things around here probably strike you as being a little strange, but I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it given a little time."

Kairi rose an eyebrow. "You mean like Ranma turning into a girl and his dad into a panda?" She shrugged. "Yeah, it's a little weird, but it's nothing I can't handle. I won't have to worry about it for long, though. I'm leaving the day I turn eighteen."

Kasumi sighed and sat on her own futon, right next to Kairi's. "I wish you wouldn't. You seem like such a nice girl and I would hate to see you leave."

She shrugged again. "My boyfriend's waiting for me back home. I'm not going to leave him there on his own. I'm going to move in with him."

The eldest Tendo sister smiled at her. "It's so nice to see you're thinking about your future. Do you have bridesmaids picked out for the wedding?"

Kairi looked at her. "Who said anything about getting married? I'm just gonna live common law. It's less stressful for one thing, and it doesn't cost a tonne of money either. Besides, if the guy turns out to be a total jerk in the end, you don't have to go through all the crap that's involved with a divorce."

Kasumi looked a little disapprovingly at her, but decided she had no right to comment. She reminded herself that Kairi had been brought up with Western ideals and that marriage was becoming less and less common in North America. Something she thought was rather sad, since marriage was supposed to be a wonderful and fulfilling thing.

She sighed and put her worries out of her mind. Perhaps Kairi would change her mind later and decide to stay in Nerima after all. "It's late. We should get some sleep before the morning chaos arrives and wakes us up."

Kairi almost asked, but then paused and decided against it. She would just wait and see for herself. After all, how chaotic could it be?

--

She soon learned that when Kasumi said chaos, she meant _chaos._

First, at six in the morning, she was awoken by an enraged feminine cry. Blinking sleepily, she was a little surprised when she saw that Kasumi's futon was empty. For a moment she was worried that the kind girl was in some kind of trouble, but then it became apparent that this wasn't the case.

"THAT KINDA WAKE UP CALL AIN'T NECESSARY, POP!!" She recognized Ranma's female voice and blinked again, peering out the window that overlooked the back yard and the koi pond, watching as Mr. Panda jumped out of the pond and proceeded to fight with his son. Kairi was mesmerized for a few moments in awe at the aerial style of martial arts that was employed. It was like art in motion, a graceful but deadly dance as they maneuvered, delivering punches, kicks and blocks in a blur.

Her attention was diverted a moment later when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind her. "SWEETO!! NEW GIRL!! WATTA HOTTIE!!"

She turned around curiously just in time for a tiny man with a pipe sticking out of his mouth to latch himself onto her chest and start groping and rubbing in delight.

Kairi let out a terrified and disgusted scream at the strange creature that had latched itself onto her chest. Ranma had heard the scream and was in the room immediately through the window, searching for the disturbance.

"RANMA-CHAN!!" the lecherous old midget cried out in delight and made a b-line for Ranma's chest.

Akane was in the room seconds later, a blazing red aura flaring off her and her mallet ready for action. She and Ranma then proceeded to go on a wild chase around the room and out the window in pursuit of the lecherous old freak as he ran away laughing gleefully.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT... THAT THING?!" Kairi exclaimed in horror, holding her chest protectively.

Nabiki was leaning against the door frame casually. "You just had your first encounter with Happosai, the old lecher that founded the Anything Goes style of martial arts. Don't worry. Ranma and Akane will take care of him. Kasumi sent me up to bring you down for breakfast."

Kairi looked at the window where the old lecher had vanished. "Does he make house calls every morning?" she asked warily, still holding her chest protectively.

Nabiki shrugged. "He usually comes over a few times a week. Wait till the first challenger of the day shows up to try and best Ranma again."

Kairi was a little at a loss hearing this. So she sighed and just told herself to wait and see what happened. So long as the old freak was gone, she was happy for now. She got to her feet and followed Nabiki down the stairs where breakfast was being served.

The new girl managed to eat half a plate, and then just slid the rest of it across the table to the panda, much to his surprise. Immediately after she did this, they heard a cry from outside.

"SAOTOME RANMA, FOUL CUR! I HAVE COME TO FREE THE BEAUTEOUS TENDO AKANE AND THE FAIR PIGTAILED GIRL FROM YOUR SORCEROUS ENTRAPMENT!"

Kairi peered out the window and saw the same bokken wielding boy Ranma had sent into orbit the day before. "It's that dumb ass who can't figure out that you and the 'pigtailed girl' are the same person."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Like I couldn't tell just from the way he talks?" He cracked his knuckles, sighed and got to his feet. "This should just take me a few seconds." Indeed, Ranma was only outside for about two minutes before he came back inside and continued eating his breakfast.

Kasumi smiled at Kairi. "You should head down to the school today and get your uniform. You'll be starting your classes tomorrow. You're in Nabiki's classes."

She shook her head. "Forget it. I'm not wearing a dress to school, even if it is a uniform. Ranma and that Ukyo girl he told me about doesn't have to wear a uniform, and I'm not wearing one either."

Kasumi frowned a little disapprovingly at her. "I think you should wear one. Just because Ranma and Ukyo break the school rules..."

"Don't even bother arguing, because I'm not wearing a dress. If the administration doesn't like it, they can stuff it."

Akane's mouth settled into a deep frown as she glared at Kairi. "Stop talking to my sister like that! And what do you mean Ranma was talking about Ukyo?" she demanded, her defenses coming up the moment Ranma's 'cute fiancé' was brought up.

Kairi shrugged and gave her a half glare right back. She ignored the first comment and moved straight to the second. "He just told me that she doesn't wear one of those dress uniforms to school, and I'm not going to either. That was the end of the conversation."

Akane turned her glare to Ranma then. "So you're the one who told her that she doesn't have to wear a uniform to school! Ranma, you idiot! Not wearing a uniform makes you the center of attention! You planted that stupid idea into her head and..."

"I wasn't going to wear one even _before_ he told me about himself and Ukyo not wearing one. Stop jumping to conclusions and blaming everything on him. He didn't plant any ideas into my head. I'm not a conformist and I don't wear dresses. Nothing anyone here says is going to make me wear one, so there's no point in talking about it anymore. Just live with it," Kairi said, her voice completely monotone and uncaring.

Akane's glare only intensified. "JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS?! How dare you?! Who are you to come into our house and start being so snotty and defiant like that?!"

Kairi's glare cut off whatever else Akane might have said next. "Listen to me. I am _not_ going to drop everything I was raised to believe just because I happened to be shipped off to the other side of the _fucking_ world and forced to move in with a family I don't even know. You need anger management, girl, and yes, you DO jump to conclusions. If you took five minutes to look back over our conversation, you would see that I'm right. I am not going to sit here and tolerate you trying to shove Japanese tradition and expectations down my throat, especially when I'm moving out the day I turn eighteen anyway. Now, if you will excuse me, I will do the civilized thing and remove my self from this conversation before I say what I _really_ want to and get myself in shit. I'm going for a walk," She cast a small glare in Ranma's direction. "Alone. I'll be back when I'm back."

With that, the girl got to her feet and calmly walked out the door.

Akane stared gaping at where the girl had been sitting a moment before for a long moment. Ranma gulped and quietly prepared himself for action, knowing what was about to happen.

Akane exploded in a fit of rage and her mallet materialized. She charged for the door, fully intending on getting a hold of the girl that had just left the house. Ranma quickly blocked off her path and took the blow for himself. Immediately after delivering the blow, Akane's aura died down again, her rage dissipated with the release of her temper.

As Ranma went flying through the air, he sighed in relief _At least it was me and not Kairi,_ he thought as he watched the city go speeding by below.

--

Kairi stalked off down the street, trying to get her temper back under control. She'd been there for a day and her opinion on Akane was already not so good. She seemed completely unreasonable, seemed to think that the world revolved around her, and had absolutely no respect for Ranma as far as she could tell. She also seemed to think it was her right to speak up for other people and to stick her bratty little nose into other peoples business. She felt very sorry for Ranma, knowing he felt 'honor bound' to marry that little spoiled bitch.

She blinked when she saw a form running toward her. As it drew nearer, she saw it was the bokken guy again... Kuno. And he was still spouting off his stupid, cheesy lines.

"Healthy Pigtailed Girl! Beauteous Tendo Akane! I will release thee from that most foul of womanizing men, Saotome Ranma!"

Kairi was in a particularly vindictive mood at the moment and needed to let off some aggression. Who better to let it out on than this moron? She casually moved off to the side as he drew nearer, and then stuck out her foot, successfully tripping the kendoist and sending him into a face plant. She suddenly found herself feeling much better and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," she muttered as she continued on her way. She hadn't gotten ten steps away when someone grabbed a hold of her wrist and she suddenly found herself spun around and in the arms of the obviously clueless kendoist. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU...?"

"Ah, to best me in battle, so casually and with such ease! Also, seeing as you are acquainted with the healthy Pigtailed Girl, you must truly be another worthy of my love! I, Kuno Tatewaki, Captain of the Kendo Club, the Blue Thunder of Furinikan High School, hereby pledge my undying love to you, my beautiful and fair maiden!"

"YOU CALL ME TRIPPING YOU A _BATTLE?!_ I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU WEIRDO!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!" She struggled helplessly in his grasp.

His grip only tightened on her. "You must have been led astray by the foul magics of the sorcerous Saotome Ranma, but fear not, fair lady, for I shall vanquish that most foul of womanizing men and release thee from his grasp!"

What the FUCK was wrong with this freak?! "I'M NOT BEING CONTROLLED BY ANYONE!! LET ME GO!!" she screamed at him.

All of a sudden there was a dull _THONK_ and Kuno's body went limp. Shoving the now unconscious boy away from her, she saw a beautiful young woman with long, lavender colored hair, holding two strange club-like weapons in her hands. She glared down at Kuno. "Stupid Stick-Boy no treat girls like objects!" she said sternly, and then smiled at Kairi. "He no bother anymore! You new in town, yes?"

She blinked a little in surprise at her sudden appearance. "Uh... yeah. I just moved into a place called the Tendo Dojo yesterday and..."

The girls pleasant smile vanished immediately and she took up a fighting stance. "You best not be after Ranma-airen! Obstacles for killing!" she declared.

Kairi took a startled step back, realizing that this woman must be the Amazon Ranma had told her about. "Nonononononono!! My parents were killed and the authorities sent me from Canada to move in with them. Uncle Soun and his daughters are my last living relatives! I have NO romantic interest in Ranma at all!"

The strange weapons seemed to vanish into thin air as the girl put a pleasant expression on her face. "Okay! No enemies then!" She took Kairi by the arm. "You come with Shampoo to Nekohanten! She give you free ramen as welcome, yes?"

Kairi blinked a little at the sudden mood changes this girl seemed to be prone too. "Sure..."

"Good! What your name?"

"Kairi."

Moments later, the girls were walking side by side, Shampoo talking animatedly and pointing out the sights to a mostly quiet Kairi. Then they came upon the place she had mentioned and led her inside. "You meet Great Grandmother, yes? And eat ramen!"

"SHAMPOO!!" a voice rang out and an instant later, Kairi found herself being held in the arms of another man, this one wearing a long white robe. He had a handsome face, long black hair, and a pair of thick glasses perched on the top of his head. "You've returned, my beloved Shampoo!"

Kairi blinked slowly and saw Shampoo shaking her head off to the side, a resigned expression on her face. "Stupid Duck-Boy," she muttered.

She shrugged inwardly as she looked at Shampoo. "Well, at least he's not spouting off cheesy, Shakespearean lines or accusing me of being ensnared with magic... and he is better looking than that weirdo, too..."

She never noticed the calculating look in Shampoo's eyes as she gently reached up and pulled the glasses down over his eyes. She gave him a grin. "I think you meant to get the girl beside me, handsome."

Upon seeing that it wasn't Shampoo he was holding, he quickly released her and gave her a small bow of apology. "Please forgive me, miss. I thought you were my beloved Shampoo."

She couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Don't worry about it. At least it wasn't that Kuno guy again."

Shampoo came forward then. "Mousse, this Kairi-san from Canada. She living with Ranma-airen and Tendo-san. Kairi, this Mousse. He Master of Hidden Weapon, but have very bad eyesight."

She almost laughed. Like she hadn't figured_ that_ one out already! "Nice to meet you, Mousse. It's not everyday a girl gets such a friendly greeting."

He looked at her for a moment and quickly shook off a sudden blush he felt in his cheeks. He looked as if he was going to say something, but he was suddenly cut off as an elderly woman, just as tiny as Happosai, approached, using a staff like a pogo stick.

"Well now, what have we here? A new face, I see."

Shampoo smiled. "Yes, Great Grandmother. This Kairi from Canada. She just move into Tendo Dojo yesterday!" she said happily.

The old woman's eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the attractive young woman, guaging her aura and determining that she was not a fighter. "Not another suitor for Son-in-Law, I trust?"

Shampoo shook her head. "No. Her parents die and she forced to move because people say she too young to be on own. Tendo's only family she have left."

Kairi was getting more than a little uncomfortable with the conversation at this point. She didn't like having to continually explain herself to the people around here, but if she didn't want to wind up getting her ass kicked, it was a necessary evil.

The old woman noticed the girl's expression strain slightly as Shampoo spoke and nodded to herself. She reached out a wrinkled hand. "I am Cologne, elder of the Joketsuzoku Amazon Tribe. It's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you have a seat and we'll treat you to some ramen this morning?"

Kairi sighed in relief and quickly complied, being led by Shampoo to one of the tables. Mousse was soon called into the back by Cologne to get started on the dishes, and the elder of the Amazon's came out moments later. As she deposited the ramen in front of her, Kairi had to wonder how she could jump around on that staff of hers and manage to not spill any on the floor. Then she sat at the table right along with her and Shampoo, giving her a smile.

"So, are you planning on staying here in Nerima?"

She shook her head as she ate the delicious meal. "I'm moving back to Canada as soon as I turn eighteen, and moving in with my boyfriend. Unfortunately, I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago, so it's going to be a while."

Shampoo frowned a little in disappointment, but then brightened. "Why boyfriend not come here? Then you be with family and with love!"

Kairi almost laughed. "The only reason I'm out here is because the government paid for my plane tickets. Mike's got college fees and couldn't afford to move here if he tried. Not to mention he can't speak a word of Japanese anyway. I gave him Uncle Soun's number the day I left for here, so he should get a hold of me in the next few weeks. I'm hoping I can find a way to spend Christmas with him, though."

Cologne smiled at her kindly. "I'm sure you'll manage. And it must be so nice to have such a loving and loyal boy, willing to wait for you like that."

_Kami, I HOPE he waits for me,_ Kairi thought to herself. "Yeah, he's a really nice guy."

She made small talk with the two Amazons for awhile, casually eating the free meal they had generously given her. Then she decided to head out and keep up with her exploration.

Shampoo smiled at her. "You have good day!"

After Cologne gave her a nod, Kairi turned to leave, completely missing the calculating glimmer in the old woman's eyes.

Cologne turned to her great granddaughter the moment their guest was gone. "Shampoo, I think we can use that girl to rid you of your problems with Mousse," she said with a smirk.

Shampoo looked at her in excitement. "What we do? When?"

The old woman held up a hand. "Now, now... timing is of the essence. We have plenty of time, child. We need only to be patient."

--

As Kairi wasted away the rest of her day taking in the sights (and constantly looking around herself warily for any signs of Kuno or the old lecher), she found herself surprisingly successful at keeping her mind blank. Feeling much more relaxed, she started back for the Tendo Dojo at around five o'clock.

As she passed by some bushes approaching the dojo, a hand lashed out, grabbing her and yanking her out of sight. She let out a cry of alarm and quickly had a hand stifling her cry. She relaxed a little when she saw it had been Ranma's father, Genma, who had yanked her into the bushes. Ranma was sitting fearfully at his side, along with Soun and Nabiki. They all watched the house warily.

"What's... going on?" she asked, wondering what could have caused them to be so fearful.

Ranma shuddered. "Akane's cooking."

She blinked slowly. "So?"

Nabiki looked at her. "You don't want to eat my little sister's cooking, trust me. It's so bad I even sent samples of it to the Japanese Military for inspection!"

She stared at them in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me! _Nobody's_ that bad!"

Genma opened his mouth to say something, but then the door to the dojo opened and Akane stuck her head out. Even from where she was, Kairi could smell some strange noxious odor drifting toward them in the wind. She wondered suddenly, how Akane was still alive from breathing in the fumes.

"Guys? Where are you? Supper's ready!" she called out cheerfully.

The others all took off running and Kairi watched their retreating forms. Then she shook her head, letting out a sigh, and she entered the house cautiously. Inside, Kasumi was surveying the damage done to the kitchen with a mildly dismayed expression, while Akane was fuming at the table, some strange, charred dinner siting in a pot before her.

Kairi approached carefully. "Uh... hey, Akane. What's for supper?"

Akane looked at her and, to her surprise, smiled brightly. "It's Chicken Catchatori! Wanna try some?"

The girl thought very carefully about what she was going to do as she took a seat at the table and surveyed the inedible meal the girl had obviously worked hard to make. "Er... Akane... that is... have you... taken cooking lessons?"

The youngest Tendo almost became angry at this question, but then stomped down her anger. "Kasumi's tried teaching me before, but I can't ever seem to get anything right! But how am I supposed to get better if no one will even try my cooking?"

Kairi cleared her throat a little. "Um... listen. Your sister is an outstanding cook. She could easily get a job in a five star restaurant if she wanted. I think you should maybe start off a little more low class. If you like... I could try giving you a few lessons on some basic dishes that I know... or I could introduce you to frozen or microwave dinners. Not every girl has to be a gourmet chef, you know."

Akane looked at her a little hopefully. "You think... I could get better?"

She looked over the meal that was set before her again and could have sworn she caught a whiff of Javex. She smiled at Akane encouragingly. "Sure! You just have to start _really_ simple, and work your way up from there!" She indicated the food on the table. "I'm sorry, but this is not classified as being edible, so why don't we just discard this and tomorrow, after school, I'll try to teach you a few things, okay?"

Akane suddenly smiled brilliantly and threw her arms around the older girl. "Oh, Kairi, thank you! Nobody even bothers to try helping me anymore!"

Kairi smiled a little and held the girl back, hoping she wasn't going to regret this. "Happy to do it. Why don't we help Kasumi clean up the kitchen?"

**Please R&R!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! Got a couple reviews for my story so far, so I'm just quickly responding to them :)**

**Slimjim27: thanks for the compliments and the answer is no, although I may have someone teach her some very basic self defense later. That won't happen for a LONG time though, if I decide to put something like that in.**

**Requiem the Heartless: I love getting long reviews and constructive criticism, so thank you for that. Although you are soured by some of the things in my story, I certainly hope you will continue reading it. Just let me respond to your points :)**

**Believe me, it's not a self insert, and I certainly hope it's not a Mary Sue!! Believe me, Kairi has her flaws and you'll be seeing them soon enough ;)**

**2.1. I recall hearing the name Maya in video games that originated in Japan, and I like the sound of it, so I put it in.**

**2.2. I don't know what Author Tract is, but if you're assuming her life is in any way based on my own, you're wrong. Her life is entirely made up... none of my characters are based on anyone.**

**3.1. I don't like Nabiki, so I'm portraying her as a bit of a bitch deliberately.**

**3.2. Thanks. :)**

**3.3. Will be taken into consideration, though I did it more just to get Kairi more intimately involved with the chaos in Nerima... and I don't like Kuno much either.**

**3.4. Will be taken into consideration. I may rewrite Ranma's dialog later, but for now, it's just going to be posted as it is on my computer. (I also realize you're right about the honor agreement Ranma has with Ryoga, but no harm is going to come of it. I just wanted Kairi to know about Ryoga's curse.)**

**3.5. Thanks, I will :)**

**3.6. I don't like Akane either, so you can guess what I'm gonna be portraying her like.**

**4.1. Will be taken into consideration.**

**4.2. I don't know much about shiatzu, so I'm just leaving that in. Besides, that's like the only time I was going to have it in there anyway.**

**4.3. Will be taken into consideration.**

**4.4. This is your opinion, but will be taken into consideration. I have seen anime where people were not considered perverts and had that reaction, so I think its use is broader than you think.**

**4.6. Kairi's FAR from invincible LOL!! Trust me, read on.**

**4.7. Taken into consideration.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far and please keep them coming! Here's Chapter Three!!**

**Again, I own nothing, but my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

Three hours later, the escapees poked their heads in the door of the dojo and sighed in relief when they saw Akane, Kasumi and Kairi sitting at the table and talking amicably. Upon seeing there was no sign of the food, they fully entered the house with big smiles on their faces.

Akane retreated upstairs shortly after to work on her homework, while Ranma went to the dojo itself to work on his katas. Soun and Genma sat down to play shogi, and Nabiki went up to her room to work on her finances. As Kasumi went off to get the laundry going, Kairi sighed and got to her feet. She was headed up the stairs to go to the room she shared with the eldest Tendo sister and ran into Akane in the hallway. She had a delighted smile on her face and held a little black pig with a bandanna tied around his neck in her arms. Kairi had to resist the urge to laugh at the fact that Akane hadn't figured out that P-Chan was Ryoga.

Akane greeted her pleasantly. "Kairi-chan! This is my pet P-Chan!"

She had to resist the urge to squeal at his cuteness. "Awww... he's absolutely _adorable!!"_

Akane shuffled a bit. "Um... listen. I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. I guess I have to understand that you _are_ from another country that doesn't have the same expectations that we have here, and I really shouldn't have tried to force those issues on you the way that I did." She hesitated for a moment. "I... don't know what happened back in your country, but I find that when I'm having a hard time dealing with something, talking to P-Chan helps. It's really nice to cuddle with him too. If you like... I would be willing to let you borrow him for the night..."

Kairi found she just couldn't say no, looking at the adorable little pig. "Apology and peace offering accepted, Akane," she said as she gently took the cursed martial artist into her arms and cuddled him close. Then she gave him a little kiss on the forehead and had to resist the urge to laugh again when she saw him blush. She looked at Akane. "I'm gonna turn in early tonight. I think I'm suffering from a bit of jet lag and the day's been a little too eventful for my tastes."

Akane smiled and nodded. "Okay, have a nice sleep!" She gave Kairi a small wave and retreated into her room once again.

Kairi, still keeping a gentle hold on the little pig, went into her own room, closing the door. She had to give the pig a bit of a teasing grin. "Got lost trying to get to Hokkaido?"

The pig let out a sigh and a nod. Kairi giggled. "Oh well, at least you found a warm place to sleep the night. Sorry if you were looking forward to spending the night with Akane, but I couldn't resist the offer to spend the night with a cute little piggy like you. Besides, in either form you're good lookin'."

Ryoga's cursed form turned beet red and looked down, doing his best imitation of a nervously shuffling teen. Kairi giggled again and set him down on her futon as she went into her clothes drawer. She just wore her street clothes to bed. When she took her shirt off, P-Chan almost looked away, but then his eyes caught something and he let out a squeal of alarm.

She blinked and looked at the pig, and then realized what it must have been that caused Ryoga's alarm. Her hand came up and her fingers probed the dark hand-shaped bruises on her neck. "Oh... yeah. I almost forgot about this. I was wearing a turtleneck so I wouldn't have too many questions." She shrugged and threw on another turtleneck before changing her pants. P-Chan turned bright red and turned away. Then Kairi picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "It happened in the attack. I almost bit the bullet myself," she said quietly.

P-Chan looked up at her questioningly. "Bwee?"

She shook her head. She didn't have to understand pig to know he had just asked her what had happened. "I'd really rather not get into the details of it, Ryoga. It's too soon and I don't think I could talk about it without becoming an emotional wreck." She pulled the blankets back and climbed into her futon, cuddling the piggy close. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell exactly what happened," she whispered.

P-Chan looked at her in concern, and then snuggled in closer to her. Kairi couldn't help but to giggle a little as she held him closer, being careful not to crush his little form.

"Let's just get to sleep, handsome. I've got my first day of school tomorrow and I just hope that it's less chaotic than the day I had today."

--

Kairi was awoken by the sound of Ranma and Genma sparring again the next morning and the first thing she did was take a bath. She wasn't familiar with how things worked when it came to bathing in Japan, so she just jumped into the tub to give herself a quick scrub, got dressed in her turtleneck and jeans, and headed down the stairs to have breakfast.

Somehow, she wasn't very surprised to see Ryoga sitting at the table in his human form.

Akane looked at Kairi as she sat down. "Have you seen P-Chan?" she asked.

Ryoga stiffened while Kairi feigned ignorance. "Well, he was with me when I woke up this morning. He probably wandered off after I got up. Maybe he just went for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back. Thanks for loaning him to me, by the way."

The Lost Boy's shoulders slumped in relief and he continued to eat his breakfast. Ranma sent a small glare toward Kairi, but said nothing.

The girl managed to eat about a quarter of her breakfast and just slid the rest of it to the panda sitting across from her. She took in the blue dresses the girls had to wear as uniforms in the school and shuddered. Yup, no way in hell they were getting her in those things...

Kasumi entered the dining room once again and gave the four teens a smile. "You four should get going or you're going to be late for school," she said gently.

Nodding, Nabiki was on her feet and out the door. Ranma and Akane climbed to their feet and left, Kairi right on their tail.

She trailed along behind the two of them as they started getting into another one of their arguments. She tried to ignore everything around her and just focus on getting the school day over and done with, when she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a bike bell.

_Ding! Ding!_

The brick wall they were walking beside suddenly crumbled as Shampoo entered the scene, riding her bike and carrying a package of ramen. She glomped Ranma, who immediately turned redder than a beet and tried to pry her off.

"Ranma-airen leave Violent Tomboy and go on date with Shampoo, yes?" she murmured into his ear. Kairi could only stand there and stare in shock. She cast a glance at Akane and could see her expression turning enraged.

"Uh... Shampoo, I've kinda gotta get to school, and..."

She only gripped him tighter. Ranma started to turn blue. "Airen no worry about stupid school or stupid Tomboy! Shampoo much, much cuter than Violent Tomboy... and Shampoo cook much better too!"

Akane erupted into a red aura. "RANMA YOU JERK!!" A mallet appeared in her hand and she knocked Ranma a few feet into the ground with an overhead swing, just barely missing Shampoo as she jumped out of the way. Kairi was considering running, but her thoughts were again cut off with another cry.

"Saotome Ranma! Get away from my Shampoo!!" Mousse shouted as he drew nearer. His glasses were perched on top of his head again, and he made a b-line for Kairi, his spears and chains flying from his robe.

Kairi screamed. "I'M NOT RANMA!!" she bellowed, her arms flailing as she looked for an escape route. Shampoo threw one of her bonbories into the fray, stopping the projectiles before they could hit their unintentional target.

"Stupid Mousse go home! You almost hit Kairi-chan, stupid Duck-Boy!" She grabbed a water pail off of a nearby front stoop and splashed the near-sighted boy. Kairi watched in shock as he turned into an adorable white duck! Ranma immediately found himself being glomped by the persistent Amazon again, while Akane continued to glower in rage.

Kairi, deciding she had best retreat in the interests of her health, quickly scooped up the white duck (who had been making his way toward Ranma) and started off down the street. The duck struggled in her grip and let out a series of loud squawks of protest.

She frowned. "That's enough, Mousse! I'm not sure what the history is between you, Ranma, and Shampoo, but you're in no condition to fight Ranma in your cursed form! It _is_ a cursed form, right? From Jusenkyo?"

The duck hesitated, and then nodded, doing his best impression of a sigh as he let the girl carry him away.

She smiled. "Let's just get you some hot water at Dr. Tofu's clinic. It'd be easier to talk that way, for one, and I think you probably have a hard time getting hot water on your own when you look like this."

A few moments later they were in the doctors office. Tofu appeared from the back room, smiling politely. "Ah, Kairi, how can I help you today? Are your injuries still hurting?"

She shook her head, no. "I'm feeling fine. I actually just came by to get some hot water for this adorable ducky."

Tofu's smile grew a small fraction. "Hello, Mousse. I'll get you some hot water immediately." He stepped into the back and emerged a moment later with a kettle of hot water. Kairi settled the duck down and watched Tofu pour the water onto the Master of Hidden Weapons. He immediately reverted to his human form, robes and all, his glasses perched on the top of his head again.

Mousse stood up and faced her, bowing low. "Thank you, Tofu-sensei, for the hot water."

Kairi snorted in amusement and reached up, bringing his glasses down over his eyes. She couldn't keep from giggling. "Wrong, handsome! You should really wear these things all the time."

He turned red once more and the composed himself. This time he turned to Dr. Tofu, formally thanked him, and then the two teenagers left the office.

Kairi continued on the path toward the school, wondering if Ranma and Akane had gotten to the school already. Mousse walked at her side.

"Um... I'm sorry about almost attacking you earlier..."

She shrugged and waved it off. "Don't worry about it. There was no harm done." Then she looked at him curiously. "I know it's none of my business, but why are you after Ranma, anyway?"

Mousse scowled slightly. "He is engaged to my Shampoo. Because she defeated me in battle when I was three years old, I am not allowed to marry her by Amazon Law. However, I refuse to allow Saotome to marry her! If I best him in battle, then he will no longer be engaged to Shampoo."

Kairi quirked an eyebrow. "If that's the case, I don't understand why he doesn't just lose to you deliberately. I mean, it would get rid of one of his fiances."

He snorted. "Saotome Ranma was brought up to believe that he must win all his battles. He would never deliberately lose a fight to someone, even if it took care of one of his problems."

Kairi thought back on what little she'd seen of Ranma's father thus far, and found that it didn't really surprise her that the bi-gendered boy had grown up with a somewhat warped sense of honor.

She sighed and shook her head warily. Just one more thing she was going to have to tolerate for the next year. But she couldn't understand why Mousse was so hateful toward Ranma either. It wasn't as if it was his fault he got engaged to Shampoo, and it was clear to Kairi that he wasn't interested in Shampoo romantically, if at all.

Kairi saw Ranma approaching with Akane glowering at him. She smiled at Mousse. "I'll stop by the Nekohanten later on. See ya later, Mousse!"

He nodded, his arms folded into his robes. "Yes, I'll see you later, Kairi-san." He gave her a small bow and then turned, walking off in the opposite direction.

Kairi wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to walk the rest of the way to school with Ranma and Akane, considering the girls considerable temper. All she wanted was just one day without insanity and rampant chaos. Then again, it looked like insanity and rampant chaos went hand in hand with Ranma and all those associated with him.

Ranma blinked when he caught sight of Kairi. "Hey there. Where did you disappear to? After I got rid of Shampoo, we noticed that you were gone."

She shrugged and fell into step beside them. "I brought Mousse to Dr. Tofu's place to get him some hot water."

He looked at her. "Yeah, about that... how'd you meet up with 'em anyway? Shampoo called you Kairi-chan."

She grinned a bit. "I ran into her last night and she treated me to some free ramen at the Nekohanten. She introduced me to Cologne and Mousse. And before you ask, yes, she is aware that I live with you, and yes, she knows that I am _not_ another fiance."

Ranma sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. I've got enough problems protecting Macho Chick here from her, Ukyo, and Kodachi."

Akane glared at him. "Ranma..." she growled in warning, a light red aura starting to appear around her.

"BEAUTEOUS TENDO AKANE!! LOVELY FOREIGN GIRL!! I WILL RELEASE THEE FROM THE HOLD OF THE MOST EVIL SAOTOME RANMA!!"

The three of them all moaned as one as the kendoist approached at high speeds.

"SAOTOME RANMA!! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE HANDS OF TENDO AKANE, THE HEALTHY PIGTAILED GIRL, AND THE LOVELY FOREIGN GIRL!!"

Perfectly synchronized, Akane and Ranma stepped forward and delivered uppercuts that had Kuno launched into LEO once again. Kairi groaned and hoped that the moron would just forget about her.

Ranma and Akane both blinked and turned to her, expressing confusion and shock. "Lovely Foreign Girl?" they asked as one.

She sighed. "I tripped the moron as he was running past me yesterday. The idiot decided that it was a battle and that I beat him. Then he declared his undying love and devotion to me in the most cheesy, low grade, poetic way in history."

Ranma sighed in return. "Aw, jeez... stay on your toes, Kairi. You don't want him to get you alone."

She thought of what little she'd seen of Kuno and tried to imagine what might happen if he _did_ wind up getting her alone. Then she stopped herself when the ensuing mental images became too terrifying.

They headed onward once more, approaching the school a few minutes later.

Hell broke loose again.

"Ranma-honey! Want some Okonomiyaki?"

"Ohohohohohoho!! My Ranma-darling will not being eating your slop, serving girl! He wants my bento!!"

The two girls, one dressed in boys clothes (who must be Ukyo) and carrying a large battle spatula, and one in leotard and a cape (Kodachi?) carrying various gymnastics tools, stopped in their tracks and took up defensive stances upon seeing Kairi.

"Ranma-honey, who exactly is this girl?" Ukyo asked in a deceptively calm voice as she glared at Kairi.

"Who are you, peasant, and how dare you associate with my Ranma-darling?" the leotard clad girl demanded, her face set in a frown.

Ranma yelped and jumped in between Kairi and the two battle ready girls. "Kodachi! Ukyo! It's okay, she ain't another fiance! She's Tendo-san's niece... Akane's cousin from Canada! There's absolutely nothin' happenin' between the two of us!!"

Ukyo's battle spatula was returned to her back in an instant as she smiled cutely at Kairi and stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kounji Ukyo, Okonomiyaki Chef and Ran-chan's 'cute' fiance!"

the girl blinked slowly. "Um... Kairi Johnson. What's Okon... Okonmi..."

"Ok-on-no-mi-ya-ki," the girl sounded out for her with a smile in place. "It's basically Japan's version of something you call pizza."

Kairi smiled brightly then. "You can definitely expect me to be a regular customer of yours!"

Kodachi humphed and stuck her nose up into the air. "As you are not after my Ranma-sama, I will spare you, peasant. Just be certain you remain such, or you shall feel the wrath of Kuno Kodachi, the Black Rose of St. Herbereke!! Ohohohohohoho!!" She lifted up her cape and black rose petals flew in all directions, the girl vanishing from sight.

Something clicked and she turned to Ranma a little warily. _"Kuno_ Kodachi?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

Ranma sighed. "Yup. She's Tatewaki's younger sister. She's in love with me, but like Kuno, is clueless about my curse. She's enemies with my female form."

Kairi moaned. "How is it possible that there are people so dense in the world?" she muttered. "Please tell me there are no other Kuno's..."

"Principal Kuno," He and Akane said as one.

Her eyes went wide. "You mean to tell me one of those nuts is actually in _charge_ at school?!"

Ranma nodded with a sigh. "Yup. If it makes you feel any better, Tatewaki and Kodachi don't particularly like their own father either. That should give you an idea of how bad _he_ is."

Kairi looked a little warily at the three students. "What exactly can I expect from him?"

Akane scowled. "He'll try giving you a bowl cut, for one, and he'll make us chase him for our test results. If we don't manage to catch him, he has them broadcast the results on the local news in an attempt to embarrass Ranma with his low grades."

Kairi wore a defeated expression on her face. So much for possibly having something resembling peace at school, she thought with disgust. "Well, I'll try it for a while, but if it gets too nuts here, I'm transferring to a different school."

Akane frowned at her a little. "Why do you get to transfer when we don't get to?!"

She looked at the hot-tempered girl and answered as succinctly as possible. "Because chaos won't follow me to a regular school. And normal schools would never allow freaks like the Kuno's to hang around. I grew up somewhat normally, and I would like my life to stay as peaceful as possible."

Without another word, she preceded them into the school. Nabiki was coming out of the nurses office, having found Kuno and dragged him there, and smirked at Kairi. "Well, I guess you're following me. Class is this way."

As they walked down the halls, Kairi paused when a man with a palm tree on top of his head, a Hawaiian shirt and an obviously fake Hawaiian accent approached them. He held up two razors and grinned at her.

"Ya mus' be da new girl! Yer hair is way too long, keiki! You be needin' a haircut for sure!" He said it with a wide smile on his face and Kairi suddenly understood why Tatewaki and Kodachi were the way they were.

As he advanced on her, she glared at him. "If you touch me with those, I will report you to the Japanese School Board _and_ sue your ass for every penny you've got! My hair stays the way it is!"

The principal quickly backed up and the razors vanished into thin air. He laughed nervously. "Come now, keiki! I was only playin', ya know? No hard feelings!" Then he bypassed them and continued on down the hall.

Nabiki couldn't help but smirk at her. "Nicely done. I can't believe I found someone else who has brains in this town."

Kairi could think of nothing to say to this as she followed Nabiki into the classroom just as the bell rang. After introducing Kairi to the class, she took a seat next to the middle Tendo daughter. The teacher started droning on about the Feudal Era of Japan, when the door opened and Kuno Tatewaki entered the room, a bandage on one cheek, and a bruise decorating the other.

Kairi felt her stomach drop when his eyes fell on her and he gave her a wide smile. "LOVELY FOREIGN GIRL!! FATE HAS SURELY BROUGHT US TOGETHER!!" he announced, charging forward immediately.

She shrieked and jumped behind Nabiki, her eyes huge. "YOU MEAN HE'S IN THIS CLASS, TOO?!" she shouted in terror.

She never saw the calculating gleam in Nabiki's eyes or the smirk that now came to her lips.

The teacher frowned at them. "Kairi, Tatewaki, buckets, hall."

She blinked. "Buckets?"

Nabiki nodded and leaned closer to her. "It's how students are punished for disrupting class or being late in Japan. You have to hold two buckets of water out in the hall." She smiled a little maliciously then. "Have fun spending time alone with Kuno-baby."

Kairi stared at her in disbelief and then sighed, heading out the door behind Kuno. The kendoist handed her two buckets and stood at her side. He had a smile on his face the entire time.

"Ah, Lovely Foreign girl, we are at last alone and unhindered by the prying eyes of our school mates."

She resisted the urge to grit her teeth. "If you don't mind, I would like to spend the next hour in silence."

He cast a smile in her direction. "Yes, it would be more romantic, to simply be able to appreciate one another's company without the need for useless conversation..."

"Kuno," Kairi cut him off. "First of all, please just use my name, Kairi, instead of calling me 'foreign girl.' Secondly, I want you to know right now that there's absolutely _nothing_ between me and Ranma. We have no romantic interest in each other at all. And last, I'm certainly flattered that you want to be with me, but #1, I'm taken, and #2, I'm sorry, but I'm simply not interested," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

Kuno had listened to her with rapt attention. She knew he never missed a word of what she had said. She didn't know what his reaction would be, but was counting on tears or some sort of apology. In other words, she forgot for a moment that the Kuno's obviously needed mental help.

"Very well, I shall call you by your given name then, Lovely Kairi-chan. And knowing there is nothing holding you to that most foul of sorcerers, Saotome Ranma, brings me great joy, for there's nothing standing between you and I and the love that we share!" He held out his arms to embrace her.

Kairi almost fell over in shock at just how clueless he was, but then saw him coming at her with open arms and panicked. Before she even realized it, one of her water buckets slammed into his head and he dropped. She felt another wave of panic for a few seconds when she thought she might have killed him with the blow, but then he sat up and smiled in bliss. "Ah, my Lovely Kairi-chan, your strength is greater than it first appears. A playful tap to demonstrate your love." Then he collapsed again, this time unconscious.

She was tempted to just leave the moron right where he was, but then she sighed. Unfortunately, despite being a complete idiot, he was still human. She dragged him to the infirmary, and then left the school in disgust. She couldn't stand the thought of having to put up with him for the entire day.

She wandered down the streets of Nerima, thankful that most of the crazies were in school at the moment. She'd only spent about thirty minutes there and wanted to transfer already! As she wandered the markets, she quickly ducked out of sight as Kasumi came into view. The last thing she wanted right now was to hear a lecture on the importance of education.

After wandering around for a couple more hours, she found herself in front of the Nekohanten. Shrugging, she opened the door and stepped inside. It was almost lunch and she could use a bite to eat, anyway.

The moment she walked in, Cologne hopped up to her, blinking in surprise. "Ah, Kairi, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

She couldn't keep the scowl off of her face. "That's not a school, that's a nut house! I only lasted for a half hour before deciding I couldn't put up with Kuno for an entire day."

Shampoo frowned as she came out of the back, having heard Kairi's words. "Stupid Stick-Boy still bothering Kairi-chan? Stick-Boy just as bad as Crazy Flower-Girl sister!"

Cologne smirked. "They are annoyances, nothing more. Shampoo could easily dispatch the both of them." Then she straightened. "Now, what can I get you?"

"A deluxe ramen, please... and a diet coke if you have any."

Nodding to Shampoo, the girl went into the back and emerged a moment later with the ordered food. Kairi handed the money over wordlessly and took a seat. She would much rather kill time here than to return to that crazy school. She would deal with the others when she got home.

She spent most of the next three hours visiting with the Amazons. She saw Shampoo splash Mousse twice, and once saw her get transformed into a cat from a wayward splash of water. Strangely, when Shampoo returned to her regular form, she did so naked. Kairi wondered if Mousse's ability to return to human form with his clothes intact had anything to do with his being a master of hidden weapons.

At four, she decided she had best be headed back to the Tendo Dojo. The moment she walked in the door, Ranma, Akane and Kasumi were there. Ranma and Akane were relieved to see Kairi (having thought she might have been kidnapped by someone) while Kasumi merely frowned at her disapprovingly.

"Jeez, where did you go?" Ranma almost demanded. "You disappeared in the first period!"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, me and Ranma split up to look for you at noon, but we couldn't find you anywhere! You could have told us you were leaving, at least!"

"It is highly inappropriate for you to skip your classes," Kasumi scolded gently. "Education is very important and by skipping your classes, you are only going to lose the respect of your teachers."

Kairi scowled and even she wasn't sure if it was because of what she had gone through today, or if it was the fact that she was being lectured by a girl who was only two years older than she herself was. "Kuno Tatewaki and I were sent out into the hall because he was being his usual stupid self and flung himself at me the second he realized we were in the same class. While were were in the hall, I tried to talk some sense into him, but his moronic brain is convinced that, because I told him Ranma and I had no interest in each other, he thinks that he and I are destined to be together. I could not stand the thought of being stuck in the same classroom as that moron for an entire school day."

Kasumi's frown deepened by a small fraction. "That is still no excuse to skip your classes for an entire day! I really don't want you to fall behind in your schooling, Kairi. Nabiki brought your homework home for you. I want you to complete the work you missed today and tomorrow I would appreciate it if you didn't skip your classes again."

The girl frowned deeply and bit down on her tongue to keep herself from saying what she _really _wanted to. She took in a deep breath and gave Kasumi a small glare. "I will give Furinikan High two weeks. If it doesn't improve, then I'm going to transfer to another school that's less chaotic."

Kasumi's expression never changed. "Kairi, you don't have the right to make that kind of a decision. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki go to Furinikan High School, so why should you be treated any differently?"

Kairi's temper was getting shorter by the second. She just caught herself from gritting her teeth. "Maybe _they_ can handle the shit that goes on in that school, but I _can't!_ I am NOT a martial artist and I cannot defend myself from Kuno's advances and the idiot is too dense to understand that I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM! I was there for a half hour and I couldn't stand it, so how the hell am I supposed to survive an entire day with my mental health intact? Now, after two weeks, if I decide I can't handle it, you can either have me transferred to another school, or I will drop out and just continue my education when I move back to Canada, where I don't have to put up with the kind of shit that is tolerated in that school!"

Kasumi looked shocked, never having had someone take that tone with her before. Even Soun and Genma looked up in surprise from their game of shogi, their eyes wide in alarm.

Akane blew her top. A blazing red aura exploded into life around her as she tore into Kairi.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!! WHY ARE YOU SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU GET TO TRANSFER TO ANOTHER SCHOOL WHEN ME AND RANMA ARE STUCK AT THE ONES WE'RE AT?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO ENTER OUR HOUSE AND START BARKING ORDERS LIKE YOU'RE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING INTO OUR HOME AND ACTING AS IF YOU..."

"I DIDN'T WILLINGLY COME HERE YOU STUPID BITCH!!"Kairi screamed, her temper finally snapping itself. Akane recoiled as if she'd been slapped as those words came out of the girl's mouth. Kairi gave her a full blown glare. "You listen here. I NEVER wanted to come here. All I want, all I EVER wanted, was to live my life in peace and quiet, and with some semblance of normalcy! Normalcy and peace and quiet do NOT exist here in Nerima! Of course, if those stupid mother FUCKERS back home had had half a heart, they could have just let me move in with Mike and let me live my life in peace, but NOOOO... they had to make my life even MORE of a living hell by shipping me off to the other side of the world, with a chaotic family I don't know, in an equally chaotic town! Now you tell me why I'm pissed off and want to get the hell out of that school! You can handle Kuno, I CAN'T! You're USED to living like this, you're USED to the traditional values that are taught here in Japan, while quite frankly, I don't give a SHIT about that stuff! I don't CARE about family honor, I don't give a shit about some marriage arrangement created by parents before I was even born! And I don't give a shit if you like me or not, ANY OF YOU, because I'm either transferring to a new school in two weeks or I'm dropping out! And the moment I turn eighteen, I'm out of here! Live with it!" She stormed up the stairs without a glance back and they heard a door slam shut.

There was a long moment of stunned silence as all stared at where their guest had been standing just a moment earlier. Akane's mouth was hanging open, never having been told off like that before, and was caught between wanting to go upstairs and kill the girl, and breaking down into tears.

Tears were streaming down Tendo Soun's face as he had heard his niece's words. Genma patted him on the shoulder absently as he continued to stare after the girl who had told off Akane and, indirectly, Kasumi.

Nabiki had looked over from her TV show in interest when she heard the commotion and frowned slightly. She didn't like Kairi all that much, but she did have a certain respect for her, especially after seeing how efficiently she had put Principal Kuno in his place that morning. She had seen Tatewaki lying unconscious in the infirmary between first and second period and knew Kairi had had something to do with it. Still... knowing that Kuno liked her did bring up her prospective income.

Ranma wasn't sure what to think of the girl. He had seen her aura while she had been ranting against Akane and saw red, blue, and green. Red was anger, blue was sadness, and green was depression. He didn't feel any anger toward Kairi at all. In fact, he was worried about her. He figured it was about time someone had told off Akane the way she had. The girl had had it coming for a long time in his opinion, even though he would rather date Kuno than to admit it aloud.

While the others were still busy gaping at where Kairi had been standing, Ranma slipped outside and climbed the side of the building until he was hanging on the ledge outside of Kasumi's bedroom window. He tapped on it lightly.

A moment later the curtains were pulled aside and he found himself looking at Kairi. Her eyes were slightly puffy, indicating that she had been crying only seconds before pulling back the curtains. They looked at each other for a long moment before she sighed and opened the window.

Ranma had been hanging upside down from the rafters, and he entered the room by placing his hands on the windowsill and smoothly flipping into the room.

Once he was inside, he rubbed the back of his head a little awkwardly, not entirely sure what he should do now that he was here. "So... um... are you.. okay?"

The girl was sitting on the edge of her futon and she resisted the urge to give him a glare. "I'm not going to be okay until I'm back with Mike where I belong. I never should have come here."

Ranma winced slightly, and then sighed. "Um... look, I ain't good at talkin' with people like this, ya know? But... you know Soun really cares about you. Every time ya mention leaving when you turn eighteen, he starts crying. Well, actually he tends ta cry at just about anything, but..." He shook his head. "You're all that he's got left of his baby sister. They're the only family that you have, and you're the only family that THEY have. I know Akane's got a temper an' she's a violent maniac sometimes, but she is really a nice girl. She's just protective of her family is all. Nabiki's hard ta read, but I think she actually likes you in some way. And I don't mind you. You're a nice girl. Ya didn't laugh when you learned of my curse, ya don't try to exploit me, and ya ain't here ta marry me. Akane's just gotta remember that you went through somethin' horrible before coming here, and she needs to cut you some slack. And Kasumi's kinda taken over the role of bein' a mother ever since Soun's wife died. She ain't tryin' to replace your mom or nothin' like that, she's just used ta bring all motherly to people and trying to do what's best for them. She's just a little old fashioned and traditional, that's all."

Kairi frowned slightly, though she didn't look at the boy who had seated himself beside her. "Why does honor have to mean so much in Japan? I don't care about honor or tradition." The next words she muttered so low Ranma could barely hear them. "Honor and tradition is what fucked up my life in the first place."

He hesitated before sending out a quick prayer to Kami and plunging on in. "Kairi... I know ya don't wanna talk about it yet, but... if you tell me what happened, it might help..."

"NO!!" she said immediately, her head whipping around to meet his gaze. Ranma was shocked at the intense fear he saw in those eyes. Fear and sadness. Her legs came up close to her chest and she hugged them. "I can't tell you yet. Trust me, you don't want to know. None of you want to know."

Ranma hesitated again, and was about to say something else, when there came a soft knock at the door before it opened a little. Kasumi stuck her head in and blinked upon seeing Ranma.

"Ranma, dinner is ready. Why don't you go on down and have something to eat? I would like to speak with Kairi alone for a few minutes."

He nodded immediately and got to his feet. He jumped out the window and vanished from sight.

Kasumi looked down at Kairi for a moment. The girl didn't so much as cast a glance in her direction. She sighed and took a seat on the edge of her own bed. "Kairi-chan... I know you've only been here for a couple of days and that we don't really know each other. But I am doing what I think is best for everyone in my family. I know I'm not your mother and I'm not trying to replace her. I suppose my tendencies are mostly habit by now. But I do firmly believe in the importance of education. I had to drop out so I could care for my family and I still regret it. I don't want you to go through the same thing. So I'll make you a deal. If you try Furinikan High School for a month and still can't handle it, then I'll arrange for you to be transferred to another school."

Kairi looked at her for the first time since she had entered the room, a thoughtful frown on her face. "You can't get angry if I skip whenever Kuno makes me too uncomfortable."

Kasumi frowned slightly, not liking to negotiate like this, but she did want Kairi to be safe as well. "Okay, but I do want you to at least make an effort to stay in school for the entire day when you go."

She considered for a moment and then nodded with a sigh. "Deal." Then she hesitated. "Um... where's Akane?"

The eldest Tendo sister smiled. "She went out to the back yard to break her bricks. She does that to get rid of her aggression. She knows you're not a martial artist yourself, so you don't have to worry about her hurting you."

Kairi didn't look like she quite believed her, but didn't comment.

A few moments later she was in the dining room eating along with the others. Akane scowled at her, but held her tongue as she ate her own meal.

"I got sidetracked today, but tomorrow will be your first cooking lesson, Akane," she said absently.

Her scowl vanished immediately and was replaced with a brilliant smile. "Oh, thank you, Kairi! I thought you weren't going to bother with it any more!"

_And risk that these poor saps have to someday eat your poisonous cooking?_ Kairi thought to herself. "Just because we had a spat doesn't mean that I'm giving up. I'll stop by the store tomorrow and get some _really_ easy dishes. Stuff like microwave dinners and stuff where you just add water and heat it up. When you master those, we'll move on to simple food items that you add spices or additional ingredients to."

Akane nodded, her smile still in place. She didn't care that Kairi thought it necessary to start her off with something like microwave dinners. All she cared about was that someone was actually going to give her another chance in the kitchen. She didn't even acknowledge the others sending nervous looks at one another.

**Please R&R!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, gonna respond to some reviews again...**

**Slimjim27: I'm glad you like it so far, but I'm hoping that what happened to Kairi (which will not be revealed for a LONG time yet) did NOT happen to your baby sister... O.o**

**Requiem the Heartless: I'm sorry if by responding to your review in the previous chapter, I somehow insulted you, because that was not my intention at all. I was just trying to explain why I wrote as I did, and I did take many of your points into consideration. If you're even reading my story anymore and see this response to your review, just tell me if you want my response taken down and I will edit it out of the previous chapter. Also, thank you for the link you provided me :)****I _did _go to the site, and I still don't feel that my story is author tract, although I suppose I could see why you would think that. If you want a story of mine that DOES use author tract (at least when it comes to the background of the character and her points of view), your best bet would be to compare Kairi to Natalie from one of my other stories, _Slight Problem._**

**Here's Chapter four.**

**I do not own Ranma ½, only my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

Ranma had his usual spar with his father the next morning. Once both of them had been dunked, they headed inside to eat Kasumi's breakfast and to have a bath.

Once again, Kairi only ate a small portion of her breakfast before sliding the rest of it across the table to the panda. She noticed Kasumi and Ranma frowning at her slightly, but she ignored them.

Nabiki got to her feet, book bag in hand. Kairi stood up to join her. She thought she had less chance of anything overly chaotic happening around the middle Tendo daughter. They said nothing to each other the entire walk to school. When they got there, Kairi looked around warily for any signs of Kuno. They were early, so there didn't seem to be any sign of him. She breathed a sigh of relief and followed Nabiki into the school where the split up. Nabiki wanted to see Ranma and Akane knock out Kuno so she could locate him and bring him to the nurse's office, while Kairi simply went straight to class, not interested in seeing someone getting their ass kicked... even if it was the idiot.

This time when Kuno came into class, he tried the same thing as the day before. However, Kairi simply sidestepped him and stuck out her foot, tripping him and then sat in her seat again, not wanting to get sent out into the hall again. He started spouting off about her way of expressing her love for him and rolled her eyes along with the rest of the class. All through the next two periods, she had to put up with him passing her notes that consisted of bad love poems, ode's of his love for her, and love letters that were a bad imitation of Shakespeare. She sighed as she received each one, barely glanced at it, and then, when class was dismissed for lunch, she tossed the stack of papers into the garbage can.

She hung out with Ranma and Ukyo at lunch while Akane hung out with her own friends. She munched on some okonomiyaki and watched a couple of times as Kuno was sent into orbit by Ranma.

Then came gym class. Kairi was relieved to learn that she didn't have to take part considering the fact that she was injured (even if Dr. Tofu had ensured her she would not experience any pain), and had not yet been issued a gym uniform. Instead she got to sit on the sidelines and watch in boredom. Then she had one more class with the ever persistent Kuno as he tried to gain her favor to no avail. She had told him repeatedly that day that she had no romantic interest in him whatsoever, but his own deluded mind could not comprehend the fact that she didn't want to be with him.

She sighed in relief as she left the school gates with Ranma, Akane and Nabiki. Nabiki quickly went off on her own once more as the three other teens walked side by side, heading for home.

"I don't know how I made it through the day without smashing my desk over Kuno's overly inflated head!" Kairi growled. "If he sends me one more love letter..." She let the sentence hang. Ranma and Akane exchanged a look, knowing exactly how she felt.

--

The next four days went by surprisingly slowly. Kairi found it was the same insane routine day by day. She was woken up by Ranma and Genma's sparring, walked to school, first with Nabiki, which she stopped when Kuno came across them and she had had to be saved by a passing Ukyo. Nabiki had just stood off to the side smirking. She decided that, though Ranma and Akane's fights got annoying, and Ranma's suitors and rivals could be dangerous, at least they could protect her from the creepy kendoist. She had skipped two of the four days.

After having been there for a week, Kairi gave up on the turtlenecks and was given a clean bill of health by Dr. Tofu. Now that her bruises were gone, she didn't feel so self-conscious about showing off her body a little more. She still adamantly refused to wear dresses, though, despite Kasumi's attempts to get her to do so.

Akane's cooking lessons were stuck on simple pre-prepared dishes that she could add ingredients to for the time being. She had successfully made microwaved dinners after only four failed attempts, and made one dish of boiled rice without blowing up the kitchen, after two disasterous attempts at it. If anyone had told Kairi a couple of weeks ago that someone could be as hazardous in the kitchen as the youngest Tendo, she would have rolled her eyes and thought them a liar. She was shocked at just how dangerous Akane could be while over a stove.

Kairi was never so relieved as when she finally had a day off of school. However, that did nothing to bring down the chaos factor. Happosai had shown up twice since she had arrived, and a third time the morning when there was no school. He seemed to have taken a liking to Kairi since she had no means of defending herself against his perverted groping. Her screams had brought Ranma and Akane into her room all three times and sent them on a wild chase trying to pound the old freak. She wondered why Happosai never went after Kasumi or Nabiki.

Kairi was sitting at the kitchen table having some tea (she hated the stuff, but Kasumi insisted since it was something of a tradition here in Japan). She barely sipped it and fought to keep her face from screwing up in disgust. Kasumi was having a pleasant conversation with Akane, while Ranma was in the corner sulking after receiving another of Akane's blows. Nabiki was looking through some papers and punching the buttons on a calculator, and Soun and Genma were speaking in hushed tones at the end of the table. From what Ranma and Akane had told her, she had a feeling they were conspiring to get the engaged couple walking down the aisle.

Kairi herself was just bored out of her mind. Her cup of tea was still mostly full, and she found the conversation to be boring beyond words. But, considering where she now was, she should have known that the peace and quiet wouldn't last for long.

When a large, hairy arm smashed through one of the kitchen windows, grabbing the kettle off of the table, and vanished outside again, Kairi fell off of her chair and let out a terrified scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Akane, Ranma and Nabiki all exchanged a knowing look. "Pantyhose Taro," they said as one.

She blinked slowly, not sure she'd heard right. "_What_ Taro??"

Ranma looked as if he was going to explain, but then a handsome young man dressed in fancy Chinese clothes walked through the door.

Ranma put his hands behind his head. "Hey there, Pantyhose Taro. What brings you here?"

The man snarled at him. "Don't call me that!" Then he looked around. "Where's the old freak?"

Kasumi smiled at him kindly. "I'm sorry, Taro-san, but Ranma sent him flying this morning. HE could be almost anywhere now."

He glowered at them. "Well, let's find him!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "And just how do you propose we do that, Pantyhose Freak?"

He stepped menacingly toward Ranma. "I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

He smirked. "Hey, it's your name, isn't it? Pantyhose Taro?"

Kairi sent a wary look at Ranma. Although when you first heard it, almost anyone would think his name was funny, why would anyone willingly goad him on when it was obvious he hated his name? Especially when he could change into some kind of giant monster? Was he another person with a Jusenkyo curse?

The Chinese boy snarled again and went over to the sink. "I'll teach you to mock me!" he roared as he splashed himself with cold water.

The next thing she knew, Kairi was diving for cover out the door as the boy transformed into the giant beast again. Ranma immediately started battling with him.

Kairi quickly raced off to the side and found herself beside Nabiki. Kasumi was ignoring the fight and looking at what was left of the house in dismay. "What the hell is going on? Who's that guy and why is he looking for Happosai?"

Nabiki smirked. "He's Pantyhose Taro. Happosai helped his mother give birth to him, then bathed him in the most cursed spring at Jusenkyo, where a yeti riding an ox while holding an eel and a crane drowned. Then, because of his village's traditions, he had to name Pantyhose Taro, and because of those same village laws, only Happosai can change his name again.

Suddenly both girls were knocked out of the way of falling debris by Akane.

When more debris started falling toward them, the girls scattered, Kairi being knocked off of her feet.

"Hey, Pantyhose Taro! Chill out, man!" Ranma exclaimed as he continued to fight the giant.

Kairi stared at him in disbelief. His comment only served to make the Chinese boy angrier than before. Taro's attempts to smash Ranma into the ground only served to send Kairi flying when the pigtailed martial artist dodged the attack. She tried to get up and make a run for it, fear overtaking her, but found her foot was stuck under a portion of the house's wall that had fallen during the fight.

"YOU IDIOTS!! IT'S OBVIOUS HE HATES HIS NAME, SO WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING HIM BY IT!! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, IT'S ONLY PISSING HIM OFF MORE!!" Kairi shouted in desperation.

Everyone seemed to ignore her except for Pantyhose himself, who cast a half glance in her direction before focusing on the fight with Ranma once more.

Ranma threw his arms forward. "MOKO TAKABISHA!!"

The ensuing blast sent Taro crashing down only a few feet away from Kairi, who let out a massive sigh of relief, seeing she wasn't going to be crushed to death under his enormous bulk.

The beast looked around himself, slight desperation on his features, when his eyes fell on Kairi, lying immobile under the weight of the wall. In one swift motion, he knocked the wall off of her and grabbed her in his enormous hand. Then he took off without another word, Kairi's terrified scream fading as he vanished into the distance.

Ranma cursed as Soun fell to his knees in tears. "OH MY POOR POOR NIECE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!"

--

Kairi first tried getting out of the monster's grip, but then saw how high up they were and quickly latched onto his furry hand for support, shutting her eyes in fear. _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..._ The mantra repeated itself in her mind for the entire time she was in his grip flying hundreds of feet in the air. Then, when she cracked her eyes open as she felt them start their descent, she saw a cabin surrounded by springs, some with steam rising from them.

He landed and stuck his hand in the door of the cabin, depositing the girl on the soft surface of his futon, and entered himself a moment later, back in his human form. Kairi just sat trembling on the bed for a few moments, trying to get her heart rate back under control with minor success. When she finally thought she was under some semblance of calm once more, she slowly climbed off the futon, still trembling slightly.

"I'll kill them... those stupid fucking idiots... it's obvious he hates his name, but noooo... the morons have to keep calling him by it! Does anyone in Nerima have a brain?!" she muttered under her breath before she looked up and saw him watching her in interest. She swallowed dryly.

"Okay, Pan, let's just calm down and maybe we can..."

His head jerked slightly and he pinned her with his eyes. "What... what did you just call me?"

She yelped and backed up into the wall. "P-Pan. It's part of your name, but it doesn't sound embarrassing... Would you rather I called you by something else? There's no way in hell I'm calling you by your full name, but if you like I could just call you Taro..."

He looked at her for a long moment and then shook his head slowly. "No. Pan is fine." He crossed his arms. "I'm... sorry about kidnapping you. I just did it so Ranma didn't deliver another one of those blasts of his. You're not a martial artist, are you? And why are you in his home in the first place? You're not a new fiance of his, are you?"

She shook her head with a snort. "Hell no. I wouldn't tolerate being in an arranged marriage. I'm Tendo Soun's niece from Canada. I had to move in with them because they're my only living relatives."

The boy just looked at her again for a long moment in silence. Then he grunted and uncrossed his arms. "Ranma'll probably be out here in about a day to 'rescue' you by orders of Soun. You may as well just relax here."

Kairi hesitated for a moment before she started to talk. "Not that I'm not tempted at the thought of having a full day of peace and quiet, but..." She frowned. "You realize that when Ranma gets here, he's just going to go and kick your ass. Why don't we try resolving the issue that started this whole mess in the first place? Nabiki told me that Happosai was the one who named you and that he's the only one who can change your name..."

Taro scowled. "Yeah, the old freak's the one responsible for my hellish life and I'm determined to get him to change my name!"

"Can't blame you for that one. Buy are you going to try pounding on him, or are you actually going to try asking him to change it?"

His scowl deepened. "Like he would know how to do something nice like that!! The only way yo get through to him is to flatten him and threaten him with his miserable little life!"

She sighed. "Listen Pan. I'm sure this isn't the first time you've tried this tactic, and from past experience, do you honestly think it's going to work this time? Even if you _can_ find him? Ranma sent him flying this morning and there's no telling when he'll be back."

"Well, then what the hell do you think I should do?! I can't go around for the rest of my life with a name like mine! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to try introducing myself to girls?!"

She met his glare with one of her own. "I know your name and I'm not laughing at you. And as for what you should do... Why not have someone _talk_ to Happosai?"

He snorted. "Like we haven't tried that one before. Ranma tried talking to that freak on my behalf once before and it only caused more trouble!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, good intentions aside, Ranma's a moron when it comes to cases that involve negotiation and diplomacy. The guy's got almost no social skills. Why don't you let _me_ talk to Happosai? And if that doesn't work, then you can pound him all you want, okay?"

He looked at her critically. "Why do you think he would listen to you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if he will, but I think I'm starting to understand how his perverted, panty-obsessed mind works. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

He considered. "If he refuses, I get to pound on him?"

she nodded. "You can go as nuts on him as you please. He's one of the few people I actually _like_ watching get pounded. I think I would very much enjoy watching your cursed form imbed him into the ground.

He considered her proposal for a moment and then shrugged. "I suppose it's worth a shot. And... thanks for not laughing at my name, Miss...?" He blinked when he realized for the first time that he had no idea what her own name was.

She smiled. "It's Kairi. Kairi Johnson. And you're more than welcome." She stepped up to him. "So, what do you say? Shall we get back to Nerima and I'll come up with a plan?"

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him outside. "I'll change back into my cursed form and we'll head back. Once we get there, just explain what your plan is and we'll see what happens, okay?"

She nodded. "Sounds good!"

They stepped outside, Pantyhose Taro jumped into one of the cold springs, he picked her up gently in one of his massive hands and they were off.

--

Ranma threw on his backpack and looked at the rescue party he had somehow managed to scrounge up. Shampoo and Ukyo had agreed to come with him immediately. Since Shampoo was there, Mousse decided to tag along as well. It just so happened that Ryoga's timing of being lost while trying to find Mt. Fuji couldn't have been better because he passed by, heard about the rescue mission, and readily agreed to join.

Akane wanted to join as well, but Ranma shook his head, reminding her of what had happened the last time they had fought Pantyhose taro. The girl looked as if she was ready to blow a fuse, but even Soun agreed with Ranma this time and assured his daughter that her fiance would bring her cousin back home safely.

Just as the rescue team was about to head out, Nabiki blinked and pointed up into the sky. "Looks like you don't need to rescue anyone after all," she said. Following her gaze, they saw Pantyhose Taro's cursed form coming in for a landing. As he drew nearer, they could see Kairi being held gently in his left hand.

When he landed and carefully set his cargo down, Ranma and Akane rushed up to her. "How'd you get him to bring you back? I didn't think anyone could talk sense into Pantyhose-boy!" the pigtailed martial artist asked in some measure of awe.

Kairi resisted the urge to smack him upside the head when she heard Taro snort in warning. "First of all, he's a perfectly reasonable guy if you don't use his name, and second of all, _stop calling him that!!_ The only reason he tries pounding you guys into the ground is because you can't seem to get it through your skulls that he despises being called that!"

Akane blinked. "Well, it's his name, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It may be his name, but that doesn't mean you have to taunt him with it every chance you get! Now, I've come up with a plan to put an end to this bullshit once and for all." She looked at Kasumi. "Could you please get Pan-kun some hot water, Kasumi-chan?" The eldest Tendo daughter smiled in her usual way and nodded, heading into what was left of the house and returning a moment later with the kettle of water. Kairi wondered how the house was still standing at all after Pan's transformation.

Once he was human once more, he looked at her. "So, what are you going to do?"

She looked at them all. "Well, talking to him is the easy part. Getting him to come talk to me is trickier since we don't know where he is. So... I'm going to have to do something drastic to get the perverts attention." She sighed and turned to Nabiki, taking her by the hand. "Nabiki, you're with me. You've gotta help me find an appealing bra that'll nab his attention."

The Ice Queen blinked slowly and allowed herself to be dragged into what was left of the house.

While they were gone, Ranma blinked and turned curiously to Pantyhose Taro. "Do you have any idea what she's planning?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "Nope. But I don't see the harm in letting her try. After all, she gave me her own blessing to beat the old freak senseless if it doesn't work."

The two girls re-emerged from the remains of the house a few minutes later, Kairi wearing a light blue blouse (the only piece of fancy clothing that she owned). She looked at the others. "Okay, are you guys all in on my plan?"

Shampoo blinked at her. "What is plan?"

She smiled. "On our way back here, I worked out exactly what to say to Happosai in order to convince him to change Pan's name to something decent and non-humiliating. If you guys are okay with it, you can conceal yourselves nearby just in case he decides to get _too_ fresh with me. I'll let you know if I need you, don't worry."

Ranma resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You realize that we've tried talking that old freak into changing Pantyhose Taro's name before, right?"

Kairi quickly spoke up before said boy could angrily tear into Ranma. "Ranma, no offense, but you've spent most of your life traveling from place to place and never staying long enough to really develop the kind of social skills necessary to truly negotiate with someone. Trust me on this. If it doesn't work, then all of you can feel free to pulverize him."

Ranma considered her words for a moment and found he couldn't refute her observation on his lack of social skills. "Okay, I'm in for it. What could it hurt to try?"

**Please R&R!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five!! Please Read and Review :)**

**I don't own Ranma ½, only my own character, Kairi.**

They waited until the sun was down to carry out Kairi's plan. They went to the high school and they went up to the roof. Kairi stood under a bright light outside a storage outbuilding. She instructed the others to stay out of sight. Cologne, curious upon hearing about her plan, had joined them and was currently watching and waiting along with the others. They had no idea what it was she planned to do to get Happosai's attention.

She looked over her shoulder to where the group was hiding in the shadows. "Listen Pan, if I call you by your full name, please don't be offended, all right? If we're lucky, this will be the last time anyone ever calls you by it, okay?"

The boy hesitated and then nodded with a sigh, hoping the girl was right. He had no idea how she hoped to get the old lech to change his name simply by 'talking' to him.

"Nobody come out unless I call for you, okay? Just let me handle Happosai." Then she turned away from where they were hiding and let out a sigh. "I am gonna feel so dirty after this," she muttered under her breath. Then she deftly undid the front of her blouse, revealing her impressive bust and the frilly bra the held it in place. She leaned flirtatiously against the storage outbuilding and called out in a loud but sensuous voice.

"Oh, HAPPOSAI!! Come here, you darling old man you!!" All was silent for a few long moments as she scanned the rooftops surrounding the high school. Then she saw a small glimmer off in the distance. Blinking, she squinted slightly to try making it out. Sure enough the lecherous old man came into sight and was making a b-line for her chest, eyes shining gleefully.

"KAIRI-CHAN!!" She quickly caught him as though he were a football, the force of his momentum pushing her against the wall of the building.

She chuckled a little weakly, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. "Happosai-kun, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

The little man stopped nuzzling her breasts for a moment and looked up at her with wide, shining eyes. "Yes? About what, hmm?"

"It's about... Pantyhose Taro," she said.

He smiled immediately. "Ah, you've met him, have you? What do you think of his name? Isn't it a wonderful name?"

Her smile strained a little. "Well, actually, his name is what I wanted to talk to you about."

He snorted, crossing his arms as she held him in her hands. "If you're here to try and talk me into changing his name..."

She smiled cutely at him and sat down, settling him in her lap. "Please listen to reason, Happosai-kun," she murmured, her hand coming up to rube the top of his bald little head. His eyes glazed over somewhat.

"Listen, you're such a sweet old man and I have no doubt that you had the best intentions in mind when you named Pantyhose Taro. But you have to realize that not everyone shares your unique tastes and love for ladies undergarments. I know you think is name is absolutely wonderful, but you have to look at it from his point of view. To his mind it is an embarrassment that you unknowingly gave him. To give you an idea of what it is like for him, how would you like it if someone had named you Jock Strap and no one could do anything about it?" her voice was soft and perfectly peaceful as she was speaking.

The moment Happosai heard that last sentence, he shuddered and almost had a system overload at the thought of having such a horrible, horrible name. He immediately latched onto her chest once more, trying to relieve himself of the horror of the thought.

Kairi winced and felt her eyebrow twitch, but she kept her smile in place as she gently dislodged him from her chest. "So now you have an idea of how Pantyhose Taro feels. You don't want him to go around for the rest of his life being horrifically ridiculed and feeling embarrassment, do you? You're such a sweet old man, I couldn't imagine you knowingly putting someone through all that deliberately." She planted a light peck on his forehead.

Happosai thought for a moment about what the girl had said. "All right... let's say that I do change his name. What would I change it to? That last time, he wanted his name changed to Awesome Taro and there's no way I will accept such a rediculous name as that!!"

Kairi bit down hard on her tongue to keep from laughing at the name Pantyhose Taro wanted to change to. "It doesn't have to be Awesome Taro. I think he would be satisfied as long as it was something he could tell others without feeling needlessly humiliated."

Happosai thought for a moment and looked as if he was about to suffer from an overload once more. He gripped the sides of his head. "Argh! I don't know what I could change his name to then! What do I do?!"

She continued smiling at him gently. "I have an idea. Why not just re-name him 'Pan'? It's a perfectly normal, respectable name, but to your own mind, it could be a shortened version of its original name. So in your own heart, you could always think of him as your lovable Pantyhose Taro."

Happosai sniffed and wiped away a rear. "That's wonderful! It's perfect!" He hit his fist into the palm of his hand. "Very well, Kairi-chan! You've convinced me! I will change his name to Pan Taro!" Kairi's smile became brilliant. "On _one_ condition!" he said with a malicious gleam in his eye.

The almost elated Pantyhose Taro froze along with Kairi and the others who were watching from the shadows.

"And... what condition would that be, Happosai-kun?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

He gave her a perverted grin as he eyed her chest. "I want... five full minutes... fondling your beautiful breasts without interruption!!" he said gleefully, a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Ranma, Genma and Soun had to jump on Akane to keep her from jumping out and throttling the perverted little freak.

Kairi was frozen in place for a few long moments. She considered what might happen if she refused. First, Pantyhose Taro would be stuck with the name he had and might never be able to convince Happosai to change it again. Secondly, the fighters would all come out to pummel the old freak into oblivion. She would also have to put up with the rampant chaos of Pantyhose Taro coming around every few weeks and leaving a path of destruction in his wake in order to get the old man to change his name. Looking at it like that, it really didn't make it that big of a deal to let the old lech fondle her for a few minutes... even if she was going to detest every moment of it.

She sighed dejectedly and removed her wristwatch. She set it for five minutes and then called out. "Nabiki! Pantyhose Taro! Come here please!"

Blinking, the Ice Queen and cursed boy came out of the shadows and approached. Kairi handed her cousin the wristwatch. "It's set for five minutes. Just push the button to activate it. Pantyhose-kun, you're here to pound Happosai flat into the ground if he hangs onto me a second longer than the five minute limit... and to give me emotional support." She reached up and grabbed a hold of his left hand with her right and opened her blouse up further with her other hand. She took in a deep breath. "Nabiki, let him know when he can start!" she said, her voice sounding strained as she braced herself.

Nabiki nodded, unable to keep herself from admiring Kairi a little in that moment. She held the watch in her hand. "Okay, Happosai... three... two... ONE!"

The old lech immediately stuck his face right down into her cleavage, and Pantyhose winced as her grip on his hand became painful. Her expression was peaceful, but there was a tic to her eyebrow that let them know she was resisting the urge to bop the little pervert upside his wrinkled old head. He gleefully nuzzled and groped his little beauties for several long, agonizing moments.

"'Kay, Happosai. You've got to let her go... now!"

To the surprise of all present, he happily released the girl, his eyes shining in happiness as he turned to look at the Chinese boy. "Pantyhose Taro, I hereby change your name to Pan!" he said, a smile on his old face.

"Oh, Happosai..." said a sweet, sing-song voice. Looking over, he saw that Kairi had removed her bra and was holding it up teasingly. "Catch!" She flung it off into the distance.

Eyes shining brightly, the little old man shot off after the frilly undergarment with a cry of glee. The girl closed the front of her blouse and glowered after the retreating speck. Then she turned to Pan and gave him a smile.

"Congratulations on your new name, Pan-kun! I'm so happy for you..."

She was cut off as the boy pulled her into a tight hug. Tears brimmed his eyes as he smiled happily. "Thank you! Thank you, Kairi-san! I never dreamed that I could ever be rid of that humiliating name! I owe you more than I can ever repay!"

She smiled back at him. "Glad I could help. I might call a favor from you later on account of putting up with the old freak groping me for those five minutes. And speaking of which... if nobody minds, I would like to find a nice hot bath and rub my skin raw now."

They returned to the Tendo Dojo where Kairi immersed herself in the mircuously still intact bathroom. She marvelled at how the water was still running and she immediately did as she promised herself and scrubbed herself until her skin was red. She was certain she must have rid herself of the top layer of her skin.

Pan Taro was downstairs, helping the Tendo's with the beginnings of the repairs, while Nabiki sat at the table, punching numbers into her calculator and mumbling to herself. By the time Kairi emerged from the tub almost a full hour later, Pan had left and Nabiki had made arrangements for a repair crew to come the next day to make the rest of the repairs. Akane's Genma's and Ranma's rooms had been anhialated in the attack, so they were forced to make the best of what they had. Nabiki still adamantly refused to let any one sleep in her room, so Kairi, jumping on the chance to get out of the house for a night, happily accepted Cologne's offer to stay the night at the Nekohanten, while Ranma and Genma slept in Soun's room. Akane took Kairi's place in Kasumi's bedroom until the repairs were complete.

--

Kairi sighed in immense relief when she was inside the Nekohanten. "Does this mean I'm not going to be woken up by sporadic fighting, Akane's screaming, or Happosai trying to grope me?" shed asked.

Cologne snickered. "The Tendo's are a lovely bunch to live with, aren't they? You will certainly be free of the sporadic fighting and Akane, but I can't make any promises about Happosai himself. I'm sure both Mousse and Shampoo will take care of him should he show himself, though."

Kairi sighed in relief and nodded. "All right, so where do I sleep the night?"

Shampoo smiled at her brightly and pushed her a little in Mousse's direction. "You sleep in Duck-Boy's room, yes?"

The bespeckled boys eyes widened. "But my Love, I..."

Cologne nodded, cutting him off. "Yes, Shampoo's room is a little small and so it would be for the best. Mousse sleeps in the attic of the Nekohanten, so he has much more room up there, and an extra futon."

Kairi shrugged, not really caring where she was going to sleep. She would sleep on a park bench at this point, so long as it guaranteed her a full eight ours sleep without interruption. "Whatever. Lead the way, Mousse-kun."

Upon hearing Cologne agreeing with Shampoo, Mousse sighed heavily and nodded, leading Kairi up the steps in the back of the restaurant to show her where he slept. Being a gentleman, he took her bag for her, which carried her schoolwork and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

He helped Kairi set up the other futon wordlessly, before taking all of the weapons out of his robes, setting them aside. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, wondering how the hell he managed to walk with all those on him, not to mention how he kept them all hidden from view in the first place.

He grabbed a small lamp for her and set it up beside where she was sleeping so she could do her homework (something that had been sidetracked with Pan's appearance that afternoon). After turning out the lights with the exception of the lamp, and assuring that the light wasn't too bright for Mousse, she started on her homework.

After a few moments, she was surprised when Mousse started to talk. "Kairi-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She blinked and glanced over. She could see that although his glasses were off, he was looking in her direction. "What's up?"

"I was wondering why you agreed to sleep in my room with me. It is not considered proper for a man and a woman who are not yet well acquainted to share a sleeping space."

Kairi snorted. "If I was sleeping in a bed WITH you, it would be a different story, but I'm only sleeping in the same room. It may be a big deal here in Japan, but it wasn't a big deal back home in Canada. Besides, I know you wouldn't do anything improper with me. Your way too infatuated with Shampoo to even consider it."

He nodded sagely. "I suppose I understand. But I must warn you to not mention the fact that we slept in the same room to your uncle. He would try to have us walking down the aisle on account of us sleeping in the same space."

She rolled her eyes. "I would LOVE to see him try. There's no way in hell I'm walking down any aisle, ever, especially not because of some distant relative that thinks he knows better than I do. Besides, I've got a boyfriend back in Canada and I'm not going to abandon him."

He sighed. "I must also caution you that this is probably a tactic derived from the minds of my beloved Shampoo and Great Elder Cologne in order to eliminate me from the list of Ranma's rivals. In other words, they are attempting to pair you up with me, and I must warn you that they are absolutely merciless and have methods that can only be deemed as fiendish."

"Don't get me wrong, I have a great amount of respect for Cologne and I consider Shampoo a potential friend, but I don't let anyone tell me what to do. I already have my own plans in place and nobody is going to disrupt them. There's no point in them trying to pair the two of us up because, handsome as you are, I'm not interested in you romantically."

Mousse considered her words and then nodded to himself. He turned over and went to sleep. After another hour of doing here homework, Kairi followed his lead, turning off the light.

--

Eight hours passed when she was awoken by the now familiar sound of splashing water, shortly followed by the irate quacking of a duck.

"Duck-Boy! It time for morning chores!" came the unmistakable broken Japanese of Shampoo. Blinking sleepily, Kairi saw Shampoo was looking down at Mousse's cursed for with a frown on her face, a now empty bucket in her hand. Then she saw Kairi and she smiled prettily. "Nihao, Kairi-chan! Grandmother say it time you get up, also!"

Kairi, letting out a yawn, looked at he watch and saw that it was five to seven. Nodding, she got to her feet, picked up her bag, and went into the separate room to quickly change and brush her hair out.

By the time she had cleaned herself off and was down in the kitchen, Cologne had already set a bowl of ramen on one of the tables for her breakfast. She relished the food, filled with relief that this morning was not being disrupted by the usual chaos that invaded the lives of the Tendo's.

Then she sighed, realizing that breakfast was over and it was time for her to go to school. She sighed dejectedly as she got to her feet and shouldered her book bag. "Well, I'm off. Depending on how the repairs on the Tendo's home is going, you may see me again tonight after school... if you don't mind, that is..."

Cologne smiled at her. "You are always welcome here. Even I have to admit it's nice to have a normal person running around."

She sighed again and tried to get a smile onto her face. She was half successful. "Well, wish me luck avoiding Kuno." Then she was out the door.

Kairi got to school early and simply went to the classroom while everyone else crowded around the hall windows to see the morning fight between Ranma, Akane and Kuno. She simply basked in the wonderful peace and quiet of the room, waiting for the students and the teacher to arrive and start the lessons.

Kuno pulled his usual stupidity stunt, which she was barely able to avoid. She frowned a little suspiciously when she saw Nabiki with an amused smirk on her face.

She managed to make it half through the day when in third period Kuno glomped her. She managed to bring her knee up into his groin and then simply stormed out of the classroom, leaving the kendoist kneeling on the floor in agony. She couldn't believe the teachers tolerated that kind of behavior in their school!

She passed the Tendo Dojo on her way to the Nekohanten and saw that the repairs were about a quarter done. She hoped she could spend at least one more night with the Amazons. She hadn't slept that well since she'd first come to this country!

She ordered a small ramen at the restaurant. Cologne didn't bother asking why she'd skipped today. She could tell from the scowl on the girl's face that it had been Kuno again.

Shampoo wasn't there at the moment, as she was making deliveries around Nerima, and Mousse was off buying a few supplies for the restaurant. Kairi didn't mind though. Cologne was a nice old woman who was more than willing to engage in small talk.

When four o'clock rolled around, Kairi decided she should just check the Tendo Dojo, crossing her fingers that she would be able to spend another night away from there.

When she walked in the door, Kasumi came up to her. Her usual smile wasn't in place, indicating that she had gotten a call from the school about Kairi leaving, but she didn't bring it up.

Kairi just gave her a small smile. "So, how are the repairs going?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, Akane's room hasn't been repaired yet. I'm afraid you may have to sleep out again..."

She waved it off, trying not to look too happy with the news. "Oh, that's no problem. Cologne said I was a pleasure to have over, so she doesn't mind me staying there."

Kasumi give her a small smile. "I'm glad to know that you are enjoying yourself. I think the repairs should be finished by tomorrow night at the latest, so you can come back here to sleep then."

_Darn._ She smiled. "Okay then, that sounds fine to me. I'll see you tomorrow then after school, Kasumi." She gave the eldest Tendo sister a wave and headed off down the street.

When she entered the restaurant again, Cologne looked up from where she was working on some inventory. "Well?" she asked.

Kairi sighed and held a hand over her heart dramatically. "Ala, the repairs to Akane's room are not yet done, so I shall have to remain herein your good company for yet another night."

The old woman snickered. "That's good to know. I hope you don't mind if I put you to work while you're here?"

Kairi shrugged. "Whatever. I don't mind a little work. It's the least I can do for you allowing me to to stay here."

She nodded. "I think Mousse would appreciate some help doing the dishes in the back. You can start there."

She shrugged again and headed into the back of the kitchens. Mousse looked a little surprised to see her join him, but quickly put together what must have happened and said nothing. They had the dishes done and put away in less than an hour, before Kairi proceeded to help Mousse with cleaning the kitchen area, and then the dining area. She saw Shampoo enter the kitchen once to get some more delivery food that Cologne had cooked up for their call in customers, and she only gave a quick nod and a smile before she was out the door once more.

She restaurant closed soon after and they quickly got the last clean up over and done with. Kairi was treated to some more ramen by Cologne and then decided it was time for her to head on up to bed.

--

She was back to sleeping in the Tendo Dojo and had been for the last three days. In spite of the close call to her own life she had experienced in the last attack, she almost found herself wishing that another monster would destroy half the place so she could stay at the Nekohanten again to get away from the chaos.

Kuno had sunk to a new low when she found out he had his servant, Sasuke, following her to try and gain information on her. Happosai was tormenting her again, she was constantly awoken in the early morning hours either by Ranma and his dad sparring, or Akane screaming. She was trying to be patient with Akane's total and utter lack of cooking talent, but it was getting and harder and harder when she had somehow managed to make the oven blow up when, as far as Kairi could tell, there was nothing explosive in the ingredients. She had also discovered, much to her horror, that Nabiki had taken photos of her while she had been changing and selling them to Kuno. She found this out when one of the photos fell out of his pocket and the Canadian girl had angrily demanded an explanation for his possession of it. Thankfully, she was wearing a bra in the photo, but the fact that Nabiki was PROFITING off selling such pictures to Kuno (and of Akane and Ranma's female form) left her absolutely livid. The girl seemed obviously unconcerned about Kairi's anger and just plainly told her that she had to make money SOMEHOW. Kairi had stormed up to Nabiki's room and promptly smashed her camera, much to the middle child's absolute horror and anger.

"YOU OWE ME 1500 YEN FOR THAT CAMERA!!" she demanded, holding her hand out expectedly.

Kairi only glared at her. "If you're not going to respect ME and MY privacy, then why the hell should I respect you? I owe you jack shit, Nabiki! If I find out about you selling any more pictures of me to that freak, you're going to find out that Ranma's not the ONLY one who can throw a punch!!" Then she had stormed out without another words and quickly set about hiding her money.

So... her two weeks living here had made her feel well prepared to place judgement on the members of the household. First on the list... her uncle, Tendo Soun. Obviously, when his wife had died some ten years ago, he had decided to give up on living and left the responsibilities of the house to his daughters instead. Kasumi, of course, took over the roll of cooking and cleaning, Nabiki took over the finances, and Akane had decided her responsibility would be to take over the Dojo itself. In other words, he had decided that he had no reason to live and completely neglected his family. Though she had felt sorry for him at first, knowing that he had to be aware of the way Nabiki acted and did nothing to stop it, made her respect for him dwindle rapidly. He should've gotten on with his life and started taking on students a long time ago instead of throwing the responsibility on whichever daughter decided to pick it up.

Kasumi... she didn't mind Kasumi so much. What she DID mind about her was that she seemed to take it upon herself to preach about Japanese tradition and expectation... things Kairi didn't believe in at all. She meant well, however, and Kairi understood that. In fact, she had to feel very sorry for Kasumi, because it didn't take her long to figure out that no one else in the house was very inclined to help her with the house work.

Nabiki. She hadn't minded her at first, until it became clear that she used underhanded tactics to obtain money, no matter who she used or sold out. She was willing to endanger her own family in order to make a buck. She used blackmail and extortion as a means of gaining profit since she couldn't get a job while she was still in school. She understood that Nabiki's OVERALL intentions were well meaning, but she definitely came off as a bitch, especially after the incident with Kuno and the lude pictures she'd taken of Kairi.

Akane... Ranma was right when he had told her that Akane had the potential to be a very sweet girl... but she only showed that side of herself like 10 percent of the time. The other 90 percent of the time she was being an outright snotty, spoiled little bitch who didn't really know what she wanted and sending Ranma into orbit or half into the ground for absolutely no reason at all. She had some seriously fucked up views on men (apparently anything with a penis was a pervert) and she thought Ranma was a freak because of the curse, which was something that infuriated Kairi to no end. It wasn't as if it was Ranma's FAULT he was cursed, after all.

And then there were the Saotome's, Ranma and his father Genma.

She couldn't stand Genma. It quickly became obvious that, for all that he was an excellent martial artist in his own right, he was also lazy, gluttonous and greedy. He went on about honor to his son, when the man seemed to have no idea what the word implied. He lied to and exploited his son, promising him to Kami knew how many girls over the years and was responsible for Ranma's whole fiance mess. He was far from being a responsible father and Kairi had only needed to hear a couple of stories before she decided she hated the man. That hate turned into something more like a deep seated loathing when she had been told of the Neko-ken and of Ranma's mother, Nodoka, and the seppuku oath.

In fact, the only one in the house that she had no problems with was Ranma. Sure, he had a tendency to be overly cocky and believed he had to win every fight he was in and prove himself as the best, but given who had raised him, she couldn't fault him for that. She thought he definitely could have turned out far worse, given his male role model.

All in all, she hated living here more than ever and was counting down the days to her eighteenth birthday. Then she would finally be able to move back home and live a nice normal life with Mike.

**Okay, I'm thinking the crossover part of my story's going to come into play in the next chapter.**

**R&R please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six!! Please Read and review **

**I own nothing except for my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

Kairi was approaching the school with Ranma and Akane again, trying to drown out their incessant arguments. However, this time as they approached the school, something different happened.

"Ohohohohohohoho!!" Kairi rolled her eyes when she heard Kodachi's lunatic laugh. She expected her to drop down in front of Ranma and try to force feed him some of her sleep drugged bento again, but something else happened instead.

Some kind of smoke bomb went off, giving off some strange, noxious odor. Ranma and Akane jumped out of the way of the gas instinctually, but this was Kairi's first encounter with this form of attack and she hadn't expected it at all. She felt her head swim and she blacked out.

Ranma groaned, annoyed. "Kodachi, can you NOT use your sleep bombs on the school grounds?"

"Ranma, my love, it is merely a show of my deep affection for you," she said cheesily.

Both he and Akane rolled their eyes at this and wondered why Kuno hadn't shown up yet. Then Akane blinked and saw Kuno holding an unconscious Kairi in his arms and she froze in shock.

"Ah, this sleeping beauty shall be awakened by the loving kiss of this Kuno Tatewaki," he murmured. Before Ranma or Akane could move to save her, Kuno had pressed his lips firmly against hers and proceeded to give her a full kiss.

Ranma could only stare in shock, his jaw hanging half to the ground. Beside him, Akane's expression was much the same, but was being replaced with an unbound fury.

"She's not gonna be happy when she wakes up," Ranma muttered, watching in slowly dying shock at the scene.

The sleep bomb only lasted about two minutes before its effects wore off. When Kairi woke up with the feel of someone's lips pressing against hers, and she opened her eyes to find it was KUNO...

Even Akane had never looked so angry.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"**_ The scream chilled them all to the bone as a massive red aura erupted around Kairi, brought on purely by her rage. In the next instant, she pulled a mallet out of hammerspace for the first time in her life and proceeded to pummel Kuno in an unbridled, berserker rage. It took both Ranma and Akane to pull her off of him. Although they didn't like Kuno themselves, the last thing they wanted was for Kairi to kill him and get charged with murder.

Kairi's eyes were wild as she slowly settled down. She took her book bag and threw it to the ground, causing the clasps to break and her books to scatter on the pavement. "THAT IS IT!!" She glared at Akane. "I'm going back to the dojo!! If your sister doesn't transfer me to a different school RIGHT NOW, then I'm dropping out! And don't you DARE try your bullshit arguments after what this asshole just did!!" She stormed off the school grounds.

Ranma, Akane and now Nabiki watched as she disappeared around the corner in shock. Then Ranma sighed. "Kuno, you idiot..."

--

When Kairi stormed back into the house, Genma, seeing and knowing the expression on an enraged woman, quickly splashed himself with cold water. He knew her love of cuddly animals would prevent her from taking her anger out on him.

Kasumi was surprised to see Kairi there, as she had only left about a half hour before. When Kairi told her in a very carefully composed voice, that was betrayed by a tic in her eyebrows, what Kuno had done and that if she didn't transfer her to a new school, she was dropping out whether anyone liked it or not, Kasumi sighed. The eldest Tendo sister knew better than to try arguing with Kairi by now. It was evident that no amount of prodding would get her to change her stance on the situation, and so she acquiesced. After what Kuno had done to her, she couldn't really blame her for insisting on it, but she still wished she would give Furinikan the full month she had requested.

"I will talk to the school board and find you a school that would accept you this afternoon," Kasumi said with a resigned sigh. She didn't like doing this, but the only other option was having Kairi drop out and she didn't want that.

Kairi let out an immense sigh of relief. "Thank you." Then she took in a deep breath. "I'm going to the Nekohanten to have an early lunch. I'll be back in a few hours." She was out the door before Kasumi could say a word.

--

Cologne knew immediately that something worse than the norm had happened when Kairi walked into the restaurant. Her aura was laced heavily with dark red... a sign of complete rage. "You're here earlier than usual," she observed.

Kairi scowled, supporting the elders earlier assumption that something had happened. "Kodachi showed up at the school this morning and set off some kind of sleep gas bomb. I got caught in the stupid thing and Kuno took advantage of the fact that I was helpless and KISSED me. Kasumi is having me transferred to a different school this afternoon."

Shampoo came in, wincing as she caught Kairi's narrative. "Stupid Stick-Boy not know when to quit," she said sympathetically.

Kairi scowled and nodded, sighing as she dug into her pocket, taking out some yen. "Can I please have a small ramen and some coffee?" she asked.

"Of course," Cologne said, accepting the money and having Shampoo make up the order. After the morning she had had, the elder understood her need to sit in a calm environment and just relax. Transferring to a new school would be good for her, especially if her aura was anything to go by.

--

Noon had come and gone by the time Kairi returned to the Tendo Dojo, feeling worlds better after her visit with the Amazons. Mousse had entered the restaurant after running a morning errand and mistook Kairi for Shampoo again. After struggling not to laugh while she made her usual correction, placing his glasses over his eyes, he quickly released her and apologized sheepishly.

Kasumi pointed at a name on the list of schools. "I spoke to the school board and the school you would have the most success at would be Sarayashiki High School. I'm told it's a little bit on the rough side, but it's very tame compared to Furinikan."

Kairi nodded. "I can handle a little rough. Furinikan High's just a nut house."

Kasumi sighed in relief. "All right. Although you are _supposed_ to wear a school uniform, there are a few students there who don't, and they've only received mild grief for their insubordination, so I think you might find some students there that you can relate to."

She nodded. "Good. When do I start?"

She smiled at her. "I can have you ready to start your classes tomorrow morning, if you like."

Kairi sighed in relief. "Deal and deal!" Thought it meant a further walk, she was willing to walk to Mt. Fuji if it meant getting out of the house and experience a normal school.

In fact, although she tried to hide it, she was downright elated at the mere thought of it.

After learning that she was transferring to another school the next day, Akane gave Kairi a scowl that the girl simply ignored. She doubted the Youngest Tendo had ever been kissed by Kuno, so she had no right to judge Kairi.

Nabiki left shortly after, saying she had some business to take care of or some such. At the time, Kairi never thought anything of it. She was too happy with her victory to care.

--

Kasumi smiled as she handed Kairi her lunch. "When you get to the school, just go straight to the office and they'll give you your books, okay?"

Kairi nodded. "Got it! I'll see you later everyone!" She smiled at them and left fifteen minutes before the others had to.

She was almost skipping down the sidewalk as she made her way to school. She must have been smiling like a fool, but she didn't care. A full day without Kuno, without Ranma being malleted by Akane in the middle of the school day, and no Shampoo and Mousse stalling her on her way to school. Oh, happy, happy day! She hadn't been this happy in a LONG time!

She followed the directions on the slip of paper, neatly written in Kasumi's hand, telling her how to get to Sarayashiki High School, and it came into sight half an hour after she had left the dojo.

It was smaller than Furinikan, she saw with a slight sense of relief. That meant less students. It was nice enough to look at. She saw the students heading toward the school, going through its doors and took note of the girls uniforms. No way were they getting her in those things. The teachers were just going to have to put up with her normal street clothes.

Kairi took in a deep breath and let it out happily. Then she started for the school.

She stopped an instant later when she heard a dreadfully familiar sound coming toward her. She thought for a moment that she must be hallucinating due to the stress of the last few days, but as she turned her eyes widened in shock and her stomach dropped in despair, realizing this was all too real.

"MY BELOVED KAIRI-CHAN!! DO NOT ALLOW THE FOUL SORCERER SAOTOME TO SEND YOU AWAY FROM ME, FOR OUR LOVE IS SO GREAT IT CANNOT BE DENIED, MY LOVELY FOREIGN GIRL!!"

Kuno had her in his arms an instant later. She beat at his chest and kicked her legs desperately, trying to get away from him. Then she realized that Ranma and Akane were not here, and therefore could not help her. She started to feel panic setting in. She swore, screamed and yelled at Kuno for everything she was worth, all the while trying to beat at him and kick her way to freedom, but he simply ignored her and continued to spout of his stupid lines.

--

Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Minamino Suichi were approaching the high school. Along with them was Yusuke's girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko. Only Suichi was aware of the black blur that traveled through the trees alongside them. Yusuke was grumbling under his breath at the injustice of being dragged to school by his girlfriend, while the girl had a triumphant grin on her face. Kuwabara was still laughing at how Keiko had dragged him out of the apartment by his ear.

The five of them suddenly became aware of a series of curses coming from up ahead, uttered very loudly. Approaching the scene, they blinked in surprise.

A pretty young woman wearing a t-shirt and jeans was struggling to free herself from a man dressed in samurai clothes. The man was plainly ignoring her efforts, completely unaffected by her attempts to get away from him.

"FOR FUCK SAKES KUNO, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed, obviously irate. She was kicking her legs frantically and pounding his chest as hard as she could, but seemed to be having no effect on him at all.

"Ah, my lovely Kairi-chan, for one such as yourself to be so..."

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE SOUND OF YOUR SELF-ABSORBED, MOTHER FUCKING VOICE!! I'VE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH THIS SHIT FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!! JUST GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME NOW!!"

Keiko stiffened at the sight. "Yusuke!"

The boy didn't have to be told twice, and the other two needed no encouragement of their own as they started forward.

--

"HEY!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT GIRL YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!" said an obviously pissed off voice as a fist solidly connected with Kuno's jaw. His grip on her released immediately and she fell hard onto her butt.

"OW!!" She looked up and saw a boy who was out of uniform holding the front of Kuno's samurai garb. He had black hair slicked back and a very angry expression on his face. There was another boy at his side, this one taller with a shock of orange hair on top of his head. He was dressed in the uniform and looked to be just as angry as the other boy as he started lecturing to Kuno about how to treat women with respect.

Then another boy was kneeling her her side, this one VERY handsome with long red hair and the most intensely beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. He looked at her in concern. "Are you all right, miss?" he asked, his voice soft and silky.

Kairi mentally shook off his attractiveness and nodded with a scowl on her face as she got back to her feet with his help. "I'm fine physically, but my sanity is being tested." Then she stormed over to where the out of uniform boy was still holding onto Kuno. "YOU IDIOT!! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU?! I'VE TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY, BUT YOU SEEM TO THINK IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR A GIRL TO NOT BE ATTRACTED TO YOU!! RANMA HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH WHY I TRANSFERRED HERE!! YOUR CONSTANT HARRASSMENT WAS WHY I..." She stopped short as the thought came to her.

How had Kuno... found out that she had been transferred to THIS particular school? Her eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a solid line as a suspicion came to her mind. But just to be safe, she had to confirm it.

She put on the cutest, sweetest smile she could that was betrayed only by a light twitch in her eyebrows as she gently pushed her rescuer to the side and smiled sweetly up at Kuno. The tendoist immediately turned bright red.

"Kuno-kun... could you tell me how you found out I was transferred to Sarayashiki High School?" she asked in a voice sweet enough to rot teeth.

The boy hesitated for a moment. "I do not know if it is proper for me to reveal the source of that information, sweet Kairi-chan..."

She put a slightly sultry expression on her face and placed a hand on his chest. Then she looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Pretty please tell me, Kuno-kun?"

His flush deepened as he cleared his throat. "Tendo Nabiki relayed the information to my after I payed her a paltry fee of five thousand yen..."

"Thank you," she said, cutting him off. She turned to face the out of uniform teen. "I'm sorry, your name would be...?"

He blinked. "Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yusuke-kun..." Her smile vanished and returned to a scowl once more as she stepped back away from Kuno. "Kill him, please."

Yusuke grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "You got it!"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair stepped forward in alarm. "Yusuke!"

"What is going on here?" asked another voice.

Turning, Kairi saw a man who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties walking up to them. He was on the paunchier side and had a light brown head of hair that she thought would be going grey in another year or two. He immediately looked at the redheaded boy first. "Suichi?"

The boy nodded immediately. "Principal Takanaka, we were approaching the school when we saw this boy holding this lady in his arms against her will. She was struggling to get away from him and repeated pleading with him to release her, but he was ignoring her request and didn't seem to be bothered by her efforts to free herself. We thought it best to step forward."

The principal then looked at her. "Miss?"

She was greatly relieved now that the principal was here. In Furinikan, Principal Kuno couldn't care less about his son's actions, but a NORMAL principal would have more than a few things to say.

"My name is Kairi Johnson, sir, and I just transferred here from Furinikan High School in the Nerima District. And the REASON I transferred in the first place is right there!" she said in disgust, thumbing toward Kuno. "That is Kuno Tatewaki, and ever since I started attending Furinikan, he has been continually harrassing me and when he KISSED me without my permission yesterday, I drew the line. Apparently, one of my cousins revealed to him that I transferred here and he decided to catch me before school started."

The principals eyes narrowed hearing this and he looked directly at the demented kendoist. "Young man, you are to leave school grounds and return to your own school immediately, or I will have security escort you there myself! If you approach this young lady while she is on school property again, I will have you charged with trespassing!"

Kuno was shocked for a moment and then frowned as he pulled away from Yusuke and stormed off.

Kairi sighed in immense relief.

The boy with orange hair came up to her. "That guy really... y'know... did all that stuff?"

She scowled and nodded. "Yes, and I don't want to get into the details of it just now. I just hope the moron stays away from me."

Takanaka stepped forward with a smile. "He will if he knows what's good for him. Welcome, Miss Johnson. I spoke to a Miss Kasumi on the phone yesterday informing me that you would be transferring here." He frowned a little, taking in her clothes... a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "I was hoping she was joking when she said you had no interest in wearing the uniforms..."

She shrugged. "I apologize, sir, but I simply refuse to wear a dress. But don't worry, I'm not going to come to school in anything revealing or offensive."

He sighed. "Another Yusuke." Then he smiled at her. At least she didn't seem to be the type to get into fights. "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll get your your textbooks and get you your timetable."

Nodding, she gratefully thanked the boys who had rescued her and then followed the principal into the school.

Yusuke blinked, watching her as she disappeared into the school. "She's from Nerima, huh? There's lots of weird rumors going around about that place. Maybe she can clarify them for us."

Keiko had sighed in relief when she saw that Yusuke no longer had cause to beat the crap out of someone. "Let's just get ready for class." She sent a small glare toward him. "And you had better stay the whole day this time, Yusuke!"

He scowled. "Yeah, yeah..."

**In the next chapter, Kairi and the Rekai Tentai get to know one another a little better. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A quick response to a question.**

**Sakura Lisel: Nope, she doesn't have a fiance of her own. My intention with that sentence was to make it clear that she doesn't think it's fair that Ranma and Akane should be forced to marry one another, simply because their families told them they had to. Believe me, Kairi would NOT tolerate an arranged marriage for herself. **

**And now, On to Chapter Seven!**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho... only my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

Kairi happily accepted her textbooks and her timetable before principal Takanaka escorted her to class. He chatted amicably the entire time, trying to draw her into conversation which she only gave short concise responses to.

"You are in the same class as the boys who rescued you this morning. Mr. Iyamoto's class," he told her.

She couldn't help buy smile a little as she remembered the boys. The tall, orange haired one who was going on and on about honor and how to treat women respectfully, the boy with the slicked back hair who had looked more than willing to pound Kuno into the ground, and the gorgeous redhead with those kind green eyes and the silky smooth voice. She also remembered the girl with the short brown hair and guessed she was in a relationship with one of the boys.

Although Iyamoto frowned when he saw another student without a uniform, he only muttered something under his breath before giving her a welcoming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Kairi decided almost immediately that she didn't like this man, but it was much better than being at Furinikan.

She was given a seat between the orange haired boy who had helped rescue her earlier and was introduced to her as Kuwabara Kazuma, and the boy who had helped her to her feet, Minamino Suichi. In front of her was Urameshi Yusuke and beside him (diagonally seated to the right of Kairi) was his girlfriend, the girl she had seen earlier, Yukimura Keiko.

After having a brief introduction and answering some minor questions, she simply focused on her work, relishing in the wonderful normalcy. Kairi had always been the sort to shy way form making 'friends', merely acquaintances She had a difficulty opening up to others (Mike being the one major exception), and was simply content to live on the sidelines.

Her thoughts briefly returned to that morning, when Kuno had shown up, and she was instantly filled with a need to see Nabiki. That bitch was going to get an earful when Kairi got home tonight! She had KNOWN that Kuno was the primary reason she had transferred, so she didn't understand how she could have told the asshole that she was transferring here and probably not feel any remorse for it!

He stomped down her anger, taking in a deep breath as she shoved the matter from her mind. She'd deal with Nabiki when she got back to the Dojo.

When lunch came, she simply retrieved her lunch from her locker and headed outside, looking for a suitable place to eat. She blinked and turned when she heard someone calling her name.

Yusuke was waving at her from under a tree at the edge of the school property, the rest of his friends sitting with him beneath it, enjoying their lunch hour. Kairi considered for a moment and the shrugged inwardly. Hey, they'd saved her this morning, and if they wanted her to eat with them, why not?

So she sauntered on over and gave them all a smile. "Hey, thanks for the invite."

Yusuke grinned at her. "No problem! You looked a little lost."

Suichi moved over to give her a spot in the shade. She sighed happily as she plunked down, crossing her legs, and she smiled at the four of them a little sheepishly. "Thanks again for the help this morning. I was worried when I realized my usual protectors were still in Furinikan."

Kazuma smiled at her. "He won't bother you while Kuwabara Kazuma is around! I am the warrior of love!"

His friends rolled their eyes (except for Suichi who strategically placed a hand over his mouth to hid an amused smile). Then Yusuke smiled at her.

"Well, welcome to Sarayashiki. You're from Nerima District, huh?"

She tried with little success to hide the scowl as she nodded.

"There's a lot of wild rumors about that district. Care to confirm or debunk 'em for us?"

Kairi blinked. Thinking back on the way Nerima was, she wasn't surprised that it would have many rumors flying around Tokyo. "I could try, but I've only been there for about two weeks. It IS a crazy place, though."

Suichi smiled at her kindly. "So you never grew up there? Where are you from originally?"

"Canada," she said easily. "I lived in Edmonton, Alberta."

Keiko smiled at her. "Really? Did your family move here for business reasons? That's why we get a lot of immigrants."

They knew immediately that she had hit on a sensitive topic. Kairi's expression fell and she suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um... no. My parents died in an attack about two weeks ago. I moved in with my only living relatives, the Tendo's."

There was a heavy silence for along moment before Yusuke cleared his throat. "Okay, let's drop THAT subject, then! Onto the Nerima rumors!" Nobody noticed Kuwabara's expression turn curious as he looked at the girl.

Kairi gave the toughest student in the school a very thankful look. "Okay, fire away," she said with a smile.

Yusuke grinned. "Okay, rumor number one... Nerima is inhabited by a bunch of wacky martial artists!"

She snorted. "Very true. And I shall name them off for you and what their specialties are. First is Saotome Ranma, someone I actually live with. He's engaged to marry my youngest cousin, Akane. He's a nice guy, but the way his father raised him, he believes that he HAS to win every single fight that he's challenged to, even if it means using underhanded tricks to accomplish his goal. He's the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and he's one of the BEST martial artists you'll ever meet." She took in a deep breath. "And now for the weird thing about him. Believe it or not, and I'll tell you how this happened to him, when Ranma is splashed with cold water, he changes into a girl."

Yusuke and the others all stared at her in shock. "Are you fucking serious?!"

She nodded. "Yup." She went into what she knew about his and his fathers training trip and their arrival at Jusenkyo in China, and the incident that resulted in them both getting cursed. Then she went into detail about the kind of man that Genma was, not bothering to hide her distaste for the man. She told them about Ranma's fiance problems as well.

Several stunned looks were exchanged. Kazuma looked at her. "Does anyone else have any weird water curses?"

She grinned. "Oh yes. One of Ranma's fiancé's, Shampoo, is from the Joketsuzoku Amazon Tribe in China. She's living in Nerima with her Great Grandmother and a boy named Mousse. Now, Shampoo turns into a CAT when she's splashed with cold water (Kuwabara perked up hearing this), and Mousse turns into an adorable white duck. Incidentally, Mousse is insanely near sighed and is a Master of Hidden Weapons. Then there's Hibiki Ryoga, who shows up every once in a while. He has TWO curses, one water activated, and one he says was given to his family a hundred or so years ago. When HE gets splashed with cold water, he turns into an adorable black piglet. The second curse, which his entire family has, is that he's insanely directionally challenged. You point north and he'll go south. According to Ranma, he could walk into a closet and wind up in the White House. He's one of Ranma's greatest rivals. And then there's Pan Taro, another person from a tribe in China. When he was born, he was bathed in the most cursed spring at Jusenkyo where a yeti riding a bull while holding an ell and a crane drowned. He basically turns into a giant minotaur like monster with wings and an eel for a tail." She felt it best not to mention what his name had formerly been. The poor guy had had enough people laughing at his name before he got it formally changed. Kairi opened her lunch and started working on the dim sum Kasumi had made for her.

Everyone blinked slowly after her narrative, and Yusuke shook it off. "Well, that confirms a lot of the rumors that are going around. So... what other martial artists are there?"

She smiled. "Well, there's my youngest cousin, Akane, though she's not much compared to the rest of them. She just practices the Anything Goes style like Ranma does. Then there's Ukyo, ANOTHER one of Ranma's fiances. She's an okonomiyaki chef and specializes in a form of martial arts which revolves around using various explosive condiments and spatulas as weapons. You've met Kuno Tatewaki (she said his name with undisguised disgust). He's a kendoist who's always TRYING to get Akane's and Ranma's girl form's attention... and MINE. The moron's too dense to realize that Ranma and 'the pigtailed girl' are the same person, even if Ranma changes right in front of him. Then his sister, Kodachi, is a real fruitcake who's infatuated with Ranma's MALE form, and who also refuses to believe that Ranma is cursed. She considers his female form to be her mortal enemy. She's a master of something called Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts, but she likes to resort to using sleeping and paralyzing powders to cheat in her fights. I got knocked out by one of her sleep bombs yesterday and Kuno took advantage of my unconscious state to steal a kiss from me," she scowled.

She never noticed Suichi's eyes narrowed dangerously upon hearing this.

Kairi went on. "Then Tatewaki and Kodachi's father, who just happens to be the PRINCIPQAL of Furinikan High, and yes, he's just as nuts as his kids, uses electric razors as weapons. He's got this weird obsession with hair and tries to enforce a hair policy on his students: girls are supposed to be bowl cuts, and guys are supposed to get crew cuts. He speaks with a way fake Hawaiian accent and has a palm tree on top of his head. I don't know if the stupid thing's super glued on or if it's actually real, though. With the way that town is, it could be either." She shrugged. "That's all I'm aware of so far."

Keiko blinked. "What about a rumor about a weird old pervert? Some girls say he's obsessed with... undergarments and likes to steal them."

She shivered. "Oh yeah... I try not to think about THAT freak. His name is Happosai and he's the founder of the Anything Goes style of martial arts. He trained Ranma and Akane's dads, which might explain Genma's dishonest tendencies. I've woken up seven times since coming here to that freak trying to stick his face into my cleavage. Ranma and Akane usually spend most of those mornings hunting him down and bunting him to the other side of Japan.

Everyone frowned, hearing this information.

Keiko stared at her. "You mean... you have to put up with that?!"

Kairi scowled as she put away her dim sum, mostly uneaten. "I put up with a LOT more than just that. If I'm not woken up by Happosai, then I'm either woken by the sound of Ranma and Genma sparring, or Akane screaming and sending poor Ranma into orbit for basically no reason at all. And recently, I found out that I'm going to have to be looking over my shoulder whenever I change in the morning because Nabiki, the middle Tendo daughter, is a money hungry bitch who takes lude pictures of people Kuno likes and sells them to him. SHE'S the one who told Kuno that I transferred here, and boy, is that girl gonna get it when I get back to the dojo..." Then she blinked, catching movement in the bushes. Her scowl deepened, knowing exactly who it was. She got to her feet and glared into the forest, much to the surprise of the others.

"SASUKE!! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SIC RANMA ON YOU WHEN I GET HOME!! AND THAT'S AFTER I BREAK MY BOOKBAG OVER YOUR BALD LITTLE HEAD!!"

They heard a terrified yelp come from the bushes and a little man in a ninja outfit raced out, little more than a blur, bowing low before Kairi. "Forgive me, Kairi-san! You know I'm only doing as Master Kuno tells me! If I don't report my findings to him, he'll punish me!"

Kairi grabbed him by the front of his fighting gi, more than fed up with this little man by now. He wasn't the best at being inconspicuous, thankfully, and apparently Kuno started sending him out to observe her about a week ago, wanting more information on his 'Lovely Kairi-chan.' Yusuke got up as well, Kuwabara at his side. The punk palmed his fist and grinned maliciously.

"If you like, I could get rid of him for you..."

Kairi considered it for a moment. "Just hold off on that offer for a sec, Yusuke." She turned her attention back to the ninja. "Sasuke... WHY did Kuno send you out after me this time?"

The little man hesitated. "I don't know if I should..."

Her expression darkened. "TELL ME NOW OR I'LL LET YUSUKE AND KAZUMA USE YOU AS A FOOTBALL!!"

He screeched. If she hadn't been holding the front of his gi, he probably would have been groveling on the ground before her. "He asked me to find out the names of any new associates and possible threats to his affections for you!! And also to find out the schedule of your classes!!"

Her temper snapped. She picked up the little man up from the ground by the front of his outfit and shook him, filled with an intense rage at this invasion of her privacy. "AND WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF HIS WHO I HANG OUT WITH OR WHAT CLASSES I TAKE AND WHEN?! YOU GO BACK TO KUNO AND TELL THAT BASTARD THAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT HIS ASSISTANT TO BE DEAD, THEN HE HAD FUCKING WELL BETTER STOP SENDING YOU OUT TO SPY ON ME!!" she roared.

The man let out a cowardly wail. "IF I DON'T FOLLOW HIS ORDERS, HE'LL PUNISH ME!! MASTER KUNO IS MEAN TO ME WHEN HE IS ANGERED!!"

Suichi came up and put a restraining hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi-chan, I'm not sure this is the best way to handle this."

She was barely able to keep herself from glaring at him. "Then what do you suggest?! I've been putting up with this moron following me for the past week, and even when I TRANSFER to a new school, Kuno is STILL using him to harass me!!"

The redheaded boy gave her a smile that somehow set her on edge. It was... calculating. "As you have revealed unusual secrets to us, I think there would be no harm in us indulging our own unusual secrets to you."

Yusuke stiffened. "Hey, you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Detective," came a voice from the tree they had been sitting under. Kairi blinked in surprise when a short boy with spiky black hair and a starburst of white in the front, jumped to the ground. He was dressed in a long black jacket and the only white article of 'clothing' on him was a headband. His eyes were ruby red and she felt a chill go through her when his eyes met hers. "We can trust her."

_Oh boy,_ Kairi thought. _What have I stumbled upon THIS time?_ She just hoped their secrets weren't weird like Jusenkyo.

She looked at Yusuke. "Detective??"

He glanced at the new boy who nodded, and he grinned. "Spirit Detective. We'll explain it to you, but first... Why don't we take care of your little problem here?" he said, coming toward her and Sasuke.

The new boy smirked. "Allow me. Your fists would not help in a situation such as this one. This moron needs a lesson. If he's going to stalk someone, he should know a thing or two about stealth, and he's obviously lacking in that department." Then he reached up and removed his headband.

Kairi's eyes went enormous when she saw a purple eye sitting in the middle of his forehead. Her fingers went numb and Sasuke dropped to the ground as she took a startled step back. Suichi put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry, Kairi-chan. He won't hurt you." The redhead looked at him. "What do you have in mind, Hiei?"

He smirked as his eye flared briefly. "If he was unable to locate the onna, then he will have nothing to report to his master. A few false memories should take care of this situation." As Sasuke tried to fearfully scramble back from Hiei, the little man moved faster than Kairi could follow and suddenly had him by the front of his fighting gi.

"Wow," Kairi murmured. "And I thought Ranma was fast..." Suichi spared her a quick glance before returning to watch Hiei deal with their would-be spy.

Hiei's third eye flashed brightly for a moment and Sasuke's eyes glazed over. He calmly set the man down and he wandered off into the trees once more.

Kairi blinked. "What... what exactly did you do?"

"I gave him different memories. To his mind, he was never able to locate you before or at school. He will remember nothing of this encounter, or the information he gathered."

The girl felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at him in some measure of awe. "What are you?"

Suichi gave her a gentle smile. "That is something that will take a while to explain, and I'm afraid that since classes are starting in about five minutes, there is not near adequate time to tell you at the moment. If you would care to join us for lunch after school, we will be happy to explain everything."

Kairi couldn't help but smile. "You bet! I wouldn't miss THIS for anything!"

--

After school, Kairi followed the boys and Keiko to Yusuke's apartment. She saw his mother, dressed in a nightgown and drinking a beer, lying down on a futon in front of the TV. She cast a half glance back s the door opened, took in the visitors, and then went back to her show.

Yusuke scowled a little. "Hey, Mother of the Year! Do we have any grub in here?"

The woman waved it off. "My charge card's on the table. If you want food, just order a couple pizza's or something. You didn't think I was going to miss my soaps to get food, did you?"

Yusuke's scowl deepened slightly as he went to the table, sorted through a bunch of junk that littered the surface of it before coming across the charge card his mother had spoken of. Then he quickly ordered out for pizza and they cleared off the rest of what was on the table, wiped it off, and seated themselves around it.

Then Yusuke started telling his tale.

She was told how Yusuke had died and then been brought back to life after completing his ordeal, and how he was named Spirit Detective of the Earth. He went into Kuwabara discovering his own spirit energy, and how they had met up with Hiei and Suichi, whose real name was Kurama, on his first big mission. They then went into the Dark Tournament, and then they went into Sensui Shinobu, and the Demon World Tournament. By the time they were done, Kairi was staring at them in shock for long moments.

"Once the tournament was over, we came back to Ningenkai," Yusuke said. "I'm pretty much the leader of Raizen's old territory, and Kurama and Hiei are heirs to Mukuro's and Yomi's territories. But until then, we still go on missions for Koenma."

Kairi was a little confused. "But... I thought you said King Enma wanted you hunted down because of your heritage..."

Kurama smiled. "He did and probably still does. But his son, Koenma, overthrew him, knowing that his reasons were terribly flawed and posed more risk to Spirit World and Earth than Yusuke ever would."

Keiko smiled at her. "So, what do you think?"

Kairi smiled a little. "If someone had told me this stuff three weeks ago, I might've laughed, but after living in Nerima for the past two weeks, it's really not that strange to hear. At least none of you turn into a girl when you're splashed with cold water." She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh, damn! I've been here for four hours! If I don't get home soon, Kasumi's gonna have a fit! Not to mention I've got a thing or two to say to Nabiki..."

Yusuke smiled at her. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then. Maybe we could bring you to see Genkai sometime. And see if you can get Ranma to come out this way. From what you've said about him, I definitely want to meet this guy!"

She smiled. "He's something else, all right..."

Kurama got to his feet. "I think it would be best if I walked you home. Yusuke's neighborhood is not the safest."

Kairi shrugged. "If you think it's necessary."

_And I wanna see if we can experience some of the strangeness of Nerima ourselves, _Youko said from within Suichi's mind.

_Indeed,_ Suichi said. _Even for us the strangeness of it is unbelievable._

Kairi preceded Kurama out the door as she gave a last wave to the others. "See you tomorrow!"

The two of them walked down the street in companionable silence for a few moments, before the fox decided to break it. The had about a half hour walk ahead of them.

"So what are your plans after graduation?" he asked.

She blinked and looked at him. "Not sure. The moment I turn eighteen, I'm headed back to Canada. I have a boyfriend waiting for me back there and we're going to move in together. The only reason I didn't move in with him in the first place is because the law prohibited it."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I take it you were not wanting to move to Japan then?"

She shook her head silently and thought it best to not elaborate on her OTHER reasons.

The fox was about to ask her another question when they heard a strange sound... a far off cry that seemed to be nearing their location. The two of them stopped in their tracks and then Kairi recognized it for what it was. She sighed and shook her head.

"Akane strikes again," she muttered.

Kurama blinked. "What do you mean?"

Before she could think to respond, a boy in a Chinese shirt and slacks, wearing his black hair in a pigtail, slammed into the street about fifteen feet in front of them. The boy got to his feet slowly, a feat that took the kitsune by surprise, given the force of impact. Then he faced the direction he had come from, his face livid.

"YA UNCUTE TOMBOY!! WHAT THE HELL'D I DO THIS TIME?!" He grumbled under his breath for a few moments. "Stupid Macho Chick..." Then he blinked, seeing Kairi and Kurama looking at him.

"Kairi! What're you doing here? Ya missed Kasumi's dinner."

She shrugged. "That's okay. I ate after school." Then she smiled at Kurama. "This is Ranma, the guy I was telling you about. Ranma, this is Minamino Suichi, AKA: Kurama, a boy I met at school today."

Ranma smiled and shook his hand. "Hey, nice ta meet ya!" Then he looked around himself and winced. "Yikes, I really must've ticked her off this time... she malleted me clean outta Nerima..."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Akane gets mad if you so much as sneeze around her. If someone would..." Suddenly a splash of water came from seemingly out of nowhere and Ranma morphed into his girl form.

She growled. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!"

While Kurama stared in shock (hearing about the curse and seeing it first hand were two entirely different things), and while Kairi was trying to help Ranma figure out where the water had come from, they heard a small chuckle come out of a tree to their left. Hiei appeared out of nowhere, and old bucket held in his hand. He casually tossed it aside.

"Sorry. I had to see it for myself."

Ranma sighed and gave Kairi a light glare. "Ya had ta tell people in a normal school, didn't you?"

Kairi smirked and didn't look the least bit repentant. "I had to break the ice somehow." Then she gave him a small glare of her own. "By the way, when you see Kuno tomorrow morning, do me a favor and hit him extra hard. Nabiki told him where I transferred and he met me this morning. And then this afternoon, Sasuke was following me around."

The pigtailed redhead grinned viciously and palmed her fist. "It's a done deal! What're ya gonna do about Nabiki?"

She sighed. She had come up with an idea, the only thing she could think of that might permanently discourage her from pulling her stupid stunts on her. "You'll see when we get back to the dojo." She looked at Kurama and Hiei. "Do you guys mind if I tell Ranma about... y'know, what you guys told me?"

Kurama merely shrugged. "I see no problems with it given his own unique circumstances. I can also sense that he has a great awareness of his own spirit energy, so there should be no harm. Besides, Yusuke wants to meet him, and if I know him, it's probably so they can have a friendly fight. In any event, since we have come across him, I take it you no longer require my services?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine now that I'm with Ranma. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Kurama."

He nodded. "Very well. But please remember what I told you about my names..."

"No Kurama in school. I've got it. I'll see you later."

Ranma looked from one to the other. "Hey, can we get going so I can get some hot water now? And so you can tell me what the hell yer talkin' about?"

Kairi snorted in amusement. "Sure thing. Let's go." She gave Kurama and Hiei one last wave and started off with Ranma at her side.

--

After making a brief stop at an ATM machine, and telling Ranma the entire story that the Rekai Tentai had relayed to her, they finally arrived at the Dojo. Kasumi frowned a little at Kairi's late arrival, but said nothing.

The foreign girl spotted Nabiki sitting in the living room. The girl didn't hesitate for a second as she stalked up to the Ice Queen, pulled her to her feet, and then gave her a swift punch right across the face.

Akane exploded in a red aura immediately and started forward as Nabiki simply stared at Kairi in shock, holding her now bruised jaw. "What was THAT for?!" the Ice Queen demanded. Ranma quickly moved to restrain his fiance.

Kairi glared at Nabiki as Kasumi rushed into the living room to see what was going on and her mouth settled into a deep frown. "Don't you DARE play innocent with me, you sadistic bitch! I know that you sold Kuno the information of my school transfer, and quite frankly, I think you deserved that! Now, obviously verbal threats mean nothing to you and you think you can just sell people out like they're your little FUCKING playthings, but I'm not going to tolerate that kind of shit from you! But since nothing else I've tried has worked and technically, you are doing nothing illegal, I have no choice but to sink to your level." She pulled out a wad of yen and threw it in her face. "That's fifty thousand yen! If you need money to help the family out, then try ASKING for help instead of using underhanded tactics that could potentially endanger members of your own family! I'm through with your bullshit, Nabiki, and if you EVER pull a stunt like that again, you'll get more than just a bruised jaw! I expect you, in your great wisdom, to FIX this situation with caused with Kuno tomorrow! I don't care HOW you do it, just keep him the FUCK away from that school! And that's all I have to say to you! Now, Goodnight!" Kairi took her book bag and stormed up the stairs, not looking back once.

Akane's aura had died down little by little and her struggling stopped as she heard Kairi's narrative. Nabiki was stunned speechless as she slowly crouched down to pick up the scattered money.

**R&R Please **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight! Please read and review :)**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½... only Kairi.**

When Kasumi entered her room that night, she saw Kairi lying down on her futon working on her homework. The eldest Tendo daughter closed the door behind her and crossed her arms. Kairi was aware of her presence but studiously ignored her.

"Do you think you could have handled that better?" she asked after a moment when it became clear to her that Kairi wasn't going to speak.

Kairi put down her pencil and turned, rolling her eyes. "Like how? TALKING to her? Asking her politely 'Nabiki, could you please not sell lude photo's of me or tell Kuno where I am when he gives you money?' Like that would have worked. She doesn't care who she hurts so long as she gets some cash. So, since nobody else in this house seems inclined to show her what it feels like, I thought I'd give her a small demonstration and give her the money she's so enamored with. If that doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Kasumi sighed. "I know Nabiki can be a little cruel with her tactics..."

She snorted. "A little?"

"...but she has good intentions. She's trying to keep the family on its feet and..."

The girl sighed heavily and sat up on her futon. "But why should it be HER responsibility, Kasumi? No offense to Uncle Soun, but why is Nabiki the breadwinner of the family now? I understand the hurt he experienced from losing his wife... your mother... but... it was a long time ago. Isn't it time for him to buck up, take on students again, and STOP placing the responsibility of getting money on his daughter?"

A plethora of emotions crossed Kasumi's features. Sadness, concern, and just for an instant, anger, but it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared. "I understand what you mean, and perhaps it IS time for father to start taking up his responsibilities once more. Mother's death hit him hard, and he hasn't been the same since then." Her expression turned curious now. "I don't know if you feel you're ready to talk about it yet, Kairi, but father has been expressing curiosity as to how Auntie Maya and Uncle Brendan..."

Kairi quickly tore her gaze from Kasumi's. "I'm not willing to get into that yet," she said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

She sighed. "All right. But you know that whenever you choose to talk to one of us about it, we'll be here for you." Then she clasped her hands in front of her and gave Kairi her patented smile. "Do you need any help with your homework?"

She almost rolled her eyes, knowing Kasumi had dropped out in her tenth year. "No, I'm good."

She nodded, her smile in place. "All right. I just have a few more things to do before going to bed tonight. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Kairi simply nodded and returned to her school work.

--

Nabiki left earlier than usual the next morning when she headed off to school. Kasumi had prepared their lunches very early and left them on the counter, since she had to run into town to run a few errands. Kairi grabbed her package wordlessly and headed out the door, but Ranma stopped her.

"Hey, Kairi! Invite those friends of yours home with you today, would ya? I wanna meet that Yusuke guy you told me about!"

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Sure thing, if they don't have any plans of their own. Have a nice day at school and remember to give Kuno an extra hard pounding for me."

He grinned broadly. "I'll try and deal! See ya later!"

She gave him and Akane a small wave and was out the door.

Kairi was greatly relieved when Kuno never showed up that day and had a feeling that Nabiki had somehow fixed the situation. She proceeded to sit down with the others under their tree at lunch again, when she suddenly heard someone call her name.

Yusuke and everyone else blinked when they saw Ranma racing toward them. Kairi got to her feet with a smile. "Ranma! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Akane launched me outta the school an' I landed in the koi pond in the back yard of the dojo. Kasumi said you forgot your lunch this morning, and asked me to bring it for you." He held forth the package.

Kairi blinked slowly. "Um... wait a second. If that's my lunch, then what the hell's in here?" She opened the package she had grabbed that morning and a terrified scream tore from her throat as the old lech launched himself at her and glomped her chest.

"Kairi-chan!!" he cried gleefully.

"HAPPOSAI?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Keiko shouted in alarm.

Happosai looked up at the sound of her voice as Ranma was about to start on a chase. His eyes lit up immediately. "NEW GIRL!!" He immediately flew forward and latched himself onto her chest. "WATTA HOTTIE!!"

Keiko screamed in disgust. Yusuke blew.

The Spirit Detective grabbed a hold of the old lecher and shook him roughly. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU FREAK!!" He threw Happosai up into the sky and pointed his finger. "SPIRIT GUN!!"  
The old freak was promptly flung to the other side of Japan, encased in Yusuke's attack.

Kurama blinked in surprise, and then sighed. "Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to do that on school grounds..."

"I put a psychic shield up around us, Fox. No one saw anything," Hiei said from his perch in the tree.

Ranma, however, was immediately giddy with excitement, seeing the display. "Hey, can you teach me how ta do that?" he asked Yusuke.

He blinked. "I don't know, actually. I was taught how to do that from Koenma, my boss..."

Kairi was still holding her chest, her expression turning resigned. _First Kuno, now the Old Freak. What's next? Pan Taro sweeping down from the sky to offer me an aerial tour of Japan? No, better not think about it... with the way my luck's been running, something like that just might happen. Or worse, Ryoga showing up while Ranma happens to be here and deciding to try fighting him..._ She sighed. She never noticed Hiei's eyes were on her.

Then she brightened. "Hey, Ranma, shouldn't you get back to Furinikan before Akane gets mad at you for skipping?"

Ranma made a face similar to Yusuke's whenever someone told him to get to school. "I guess... just another day of dealing with the Fiance Horde..." Then he smiled at the guys. "Hey, why don't you all drop by the Dojo after school today?"  
Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a look. "Sounds like a plan!" Kazuma said. "I've been wantin' to go to Nerima to check it out for a while anyway."

Kurama smiled. "I see no problem with that. Mother is out of town and there is no school tomorrow due to the Sakura Festival."

Hiei simply crossed his arms. "Hn."

Ranma smiled happily. "Awesome! Me an' Yusuke can spar then! See ya later!" He ran off.

Yusuke looked at Kairi. "All right, and since we're going to your place tonight, how about you come with us to visit Genkai tomorrow?"

Kairi smiled. "I'm SO there! I can't wait to meet her!"

The rest of the day passed normally and then, when the day was over, Kairi sighed and bucked up for the trip back to Nerima and the Dojo. Keiko had to stay behind because she was tutoring some students in the remedial classes. Kairi decided to show the rest of them the sights.

Yusuke looked around himself as they walked through the streets. "It seems normal enough so far..."

Kairi exchanged a look with Kurama, who had seen but a small piece of the weirdness Nerima had to offer. She smiled when she saw the Nekohanten up the street. She turned to the guys.

"All right, a word of warning. You're probably going to meet Shampoo now, and just for future reference, do NOT ever defeat her in a fight. If you were to, but Amazon law, she would be required to marry you, and the fiance mess is complicated enough as it is."

Kuwabara shuddered. "I can't stomach the thought of fighting a girl anyway, so you don't need to worry."

The others simply nodded in acknowledgement of her warning, and Kairi led them into the Nekohanten.

Immediately upon setting foot inside, she was once again swept up into the arms of a certain visually impaired Amazon. "SHAMPOO! YOU'VE RETURNED!!"

The others all stiffened seeing this. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke looked as if they were ready to pound the boy flat, Hiei's hand moved to the hilt of his sword, and Kurama started sweeping his fingers through his hair."

Kairi quickly held up her hands. "Guys, chill! It's okay, I know him" She smiled and routinely pulled his glasses down over his eyes. "Hi Mousse. It's nice to see you too."

The boy promptly released her and gave her the customary bow of apology. "Kairi-san, please forgive my poor eyesight."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, Mousse, drop the 'san'. I hate formality. And if I were you, I'd leave those glasses of yours on while my friends are here. If you accidentally hugged one of them, they'd probably kill you."

Mousse took in the boys who had dropped their stances and now looked at him curiously. "New friends from the school you just transferred to?"

She nodded. "Yup. This is Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Minamino Suichi AKA: Kurama, and this is Hiei. Guys, this is Mousse of the Joketsuzoku Amazons." Then she looked at him. "Where's Shampoo?"

He sighed. "She's off doing her deliveries. Someone's having a party on the North End and it was quite a large order. She left a while ago, though, so she should be back soon."

"Mousse!" came a voice from the back. Then an ancient woman hopped into the room on her staff. "I want you to get those dishes done before the evening rush hits us," she said to him.

The boy bowed respectfully. "Yes, Elder Cologne." He gave Kairi and her companions a quick bow and then went into the back rooms.

The old woman took in Kairi and her new companions, eyes narrowing slightly as she took in their auras. "Well, Kairi, you apparently have a knack for making powerful friends. It's been years since I've seen demons, though that tall boy is certainly no slouch himself..."

Kairi wasn't the only one who was surprised. Kurama looked at her curiously. "How did you know?"

The old woman let out a harsh laugh. "You don't live to be 217 without learning a thing or two about demons, sonny! I take it you are Koenma's boys?" Their eyes widened more and she continued on without them having to ask. "Before he started using Spirit Detectives, if there was a situation on Earth, he would sometimes come to our tribe for help. Of course, that was only if the disturbance was in China though... But enough about that. Can I get you anything?"

They slowly shook their heads. "No, thank you, Cologne. I'm just showing them around Nerima right now," Kairi said, not able to keep the stunned tone from her voice.

Cologne smiled. "All right, but feel free to come in later when you're feeling hungry. Shampoo probably went looking for Ranma. She does that sometimes, leaving Mousse to handle the work."

Kairi nodded. "Okay, we'll keep a lookout then. See you later, Cologne!" She led them all outside.

Yusuke looked at her. "Did you tell her anything about us?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What's the next stop?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you guys to Ukyo's Okonomiyaki restaurant next, or we could just..."

She was cut off when they heard the sound of screaming and looked onward to see a large group of people, many of whom Kairi recognized from Furinikan, running toward them, their expressions fearful.

As they raced past, Kairi quickly caught one of her former schoolmates by the arm. "Daisuke! What's going on?! Is Nerima under attack?"

He shook his head. "Worse! Ranma's gone Neko! Four cats jumped right on him as he was walking past and he just freaked!"

She paled. Having heard the stories, she wasn't sure she wanted to see Ranma like that. "Well, where's Akane?! Can't she bring him back?!"

He gulped. "She got angry at Ranma in fourth period and skipped! No one's sure where she is! But..."

"MRRRROWWWWWW!!" came the loud cry from down the street.

Daisuke screeched and ran off. "HE'S COMING!!"

Yusuke and the others looked at Kairi in confusion. "What the hell's going on? What do you guys mean Ranma went Neko?"

Kairi moaned. "Quick explanation... When Ranma was six, his father came across a supposedly unbeatable technique called the Neko-ken. The moron read the instruction manual wrong and continually tied a bunch of variously flavored sausages to Ranma, and threw him into a pit of starving cats. Obviously, Ranma is now petrified of cats, and when his fear reaches its peak, he acts like a cat out of self defense. He uses the Neko-ken."

Kuwabara was horrified and disgusted, hearing of this technique. He had a huge love of cats, so it made it seem all the more disturbing.

His thought process was cut off when the pigtailed martial artist appeared at the end of the street and charged toward them, his aura flaring a bright red. He lunged at the group of them. Kairi screamed as he approached and before she knew it, Kurama had grabbed a hold of her and jumped out of the way. Ranma made a sweeping motion with his hands and deep gouges appeared on the street where they had been standing seconds before.

Yusuke scowled. "Great, so how do we stop him?! I don't feel right fighting a guy who's not even aware of what he's doing!"

Kairi was trying to get her heart rate under control with little success. "Normally Akane can calm him down! He just curls up in her lap like a cat and goes to sleep. Then he wakes up as himself, but if no one knows where she is..."

Another ki claw attack cut between Kairi and Kurama, sending them flying in opposite directions. Ranma made an immediate b-line for Kairi. The girl, down on her knees, screwed her eyes shut tight and prepared for the worst. Then she felt a weight in her lap and was stunned to hear the sound of contented purrs. She slowly opened her eyes.

Ranma was curled up on her lap, a happy grin on his face, cat-like purrs emitting from his throat. Kairi almost collapsed in relief and started petting his head with trembling hands.

"Nice kitty... good kitty..."

The others approached cautiously, and the residents of Nerima came out of hiding, breathing massive sighs of relief. Among them was Ranma's father, Genma.

He approached. "Well, this is a first, although I guess it's good that Akane's not the only one who can tame him when he's Neko. Such a disappointment that he couldn't master that one technique."

Kairi scowled at him. "You say that as if it's HIS fault! YOU'RE the one who threw him into the pit of starving cats!!"

The Spirit Detectives all glared at Genma with narrowed eyes. The bald man paled and took a few steps back.

She sighed, looking down at Neko-Ranma. "Great, how do we get him home? I was told that he'll claw YOU to pieces if you so much as glance at him when he's like this and I'm not strong enough to haul his butt back to the Dojo..."

"I'm here! I'm here!! Where's Ranma?!" Akane entered the scene, stopping short when she saw that Ranma was nestled comfortably on Kairi's lap. For a moment her expression darkened, but she shoved her animosity aside.

Kairi was relieved to see her for once. "Akane, a little help here?"  
The girl gave one of her rare cute smiles as she crouched a few feet away from Kairi and Ranma. "Ranma-kun? Here kitty, kitty, kitty!!"

Ranma's head whipped up and he immediately pounced into Akane's arms, purring like mad. She scooped him up into her arms as if he really was a cat and started off. "I'll bring him back to the dojo now! Later!"

Kairi sighed in relief and got to her feet. Then she turned to the boys who had accompanied her here. Thinking of nothing else she could say, she grinned a little sheepishly and said: "Welcome to Nerima, Land of the Weird!"

Yusuke blinked slowly and watched as Akane walked off, carrying her cargo. "No kidding. So... that girl's Ranma's fiance?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." Then she paled, looking past them.

Turning, they followed her gaze and saw Kuno Tatewaki. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama immediately placed themselves between the kendoist and Kairi. Hiei frowned deeply as he glared at the newcomer.

For once, the boy didn't look as if he was going to glomp her. "Lovely Kairi-chan, I have received word that you permanently dropped out of school until you are able to return to your own country."

Kuwabara blinked. "Huh? Kairi didn't..."

The girl pounced on him and slapped her hand over his mouth. "YES!! Yes, I did. And what business is it of yours?" she demanded, realizing that this must have been the cover story that Nabiki had come up with.

He frowned slightly. "I find it sad that you felt you must discontinue your own education. Are my feelings for you not strong enough to convince you to return to our school?"

Kairi almost did a faceplant. She felt her temper slipping. "Kuno, how many times must we go through this? I'M... NOT... INTERESTED!! I... **HAVE**... a boyfriend!! Besides, you're already vying for the affections of both Akane and Ra-er... the pigtailed girl, so why bother pursuing me too?"  
He sighed wistfully, his eyes going far off. "Ah, sweet Kairi-chan, your wonderful innocence and spunky personality have captured my heart, and I find it difficult to decide which of you I most want to be with. You scream of one who needs protection and I can think of no role more fulfilling than the play the part of your protector."

Kairi shook her head and let out a moan. Then she cast a look at Yusuke. "Yusuke-kun? Send him into orbit please, before he gives me a headache..."

Yusuke gave her a wide grin and a nod as he cracked his knuckles and started forward. "You got it!" Seconds later, Kuno was nothing more than a speck in the sky.

Hiei snorted. "Hn. I can't believe we found someone who has less brains that Kuwabara..."

Said boy growled. "Bite my ankles, shorty!"

Kurama smiled and held up his hands. "Now, now, let's not cause a scene..."

Kairi sighed and then brightened ."Well, how about we head on over to the Dojo?"

The others all nodded and they followed her down the street.

When they reached the dojo, Kairi led them right inside. Kasumi was over the stove in the kitchen, Genma had returned home and was currently sitting across from Soun cheating in a game of shogi, and Nabiki was in the living room, punching numbers on her calculator. The bruise that had been on her cheek that morning was now carefully concealed beneath a light layer of make up.

Hearing the door open, Kasumi came into the living room and blinked. "Hello, Kairi. Are these new friends of yours from Sarayashiki?"

Kairi gave her a smile and a nod. "Yup. This is Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Minamino Suichi, and Hiei. Guys, this is my oldest cousin, Kasumi. The girl on the couch over there is the middle Tendo, Nabiki, and over there is Soun, my uncle. And, you've already met the man across from him, Saotome Genma."

Genma turned and when he saw all four Spirit Detectives giving him a glare, he quickly splashed himself with cold water and held up a sign. "You wouldn't hurt a cuddly little panda, would you?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped at the transformation. "Wow, that IS weird," Kuwabara commented.

Kairi smiled and turned back to Kasumi. "Where's Akane and Ranma? Up in his room?"  
She nodded. "Yes. She told me that you are able to calm him when he goes Neko. That will make things easier around here. Ranma usually sleeps for about twenty minutes or so before he returns to normal. He should be back to his old self soon."

Kairi nodded. "Okay, we'll just go right on up, then."

She started up the stairs, the boys right behind her. She gave a couple of knocks on Ranma and Genma's door, and then let herself in. Akane was seated at Ranma's side while they boy was sleeping curled upon the bed like a cat. Akane blinked when she saw them.

"Hi, Kairi! Are these boys from your new school?"

She nodded. "Yup. Guys, this is my youngest cousin, Akane." She quickly introduced the boys to her. "Ranma invited them to come down after school, but if he's still out of it..."

Akane waved it off. She grinned and picked up a glass of water from the nightstand. "I'll get him up." She happily splashed the boy, turning him into a girl, and causing to jump about five feet into the air with a yelp.

Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes went huge. "HOLY SHIT!! IT'S TRUE!! HE TURNS INTO A GIRL!!" they shouted in shock.

Remembering her own first encounter with Ranma's curse, Kairi couldn't help but laugh when she heard this.

Ranma, who had been about to go rank on Akane, blinked when she saw the other guests in the room. The redheaded girl grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Hi. Sorry about the wait..."

Kurama smiled, more than a little amused. "That is perfectly all right, Ranma. The wait wasn't long."

She hesitated. "Um... did anyone... get hurt this time when I went Neko?"

Kairi shook her head. "Not that I've heard, though you damn near gave me a heart attack."

Akane sighed. "I thought I was the only one who could calm him in Neko-mode..."

The pigtailed martial artist blinked. "Huh? You mean you weren't the one to calm me down, Akane?"

She shook her head. "No. Kairi did."

Her eyes went wide. "WHAT?! Kairi can tame me when I go Neko?"

Yusuke grinned. "Seems so. At first we thought she was a gonner, but then you just landed in her lap, curled up and started purring like a car engine. Then Akane came along and took over from there."

Ranma sighed in relief. "Well, at least if Akane's not there, there's someone else who can bring me back..." Then she grinned broadly at Yusuke. "Hey, you wanna spar now? I've been wantin' ta spar with you ever since I saw that Spirit Gun attack of yours!"

Yusuke returned the grin and fisted his palm. "You're on! Back yard or dojo?"

"Back yard. Less damage that way," Ranma replied.

Kuwabara blanched. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT A GIRL!!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head lightly. "She's a boy half the time, remember? And incidentally, Ranma hates being called weak when in girl form."

Ranma smirked. "A little hot water and it won't matter anyway! Besides, nobody beats Saotome Ranma!"

Yusuke returned the smirk. "Well, isn't that funny? Nobody beats the Great Urameshi either!"

Soon the group of them were gathered in the back yard and the two fighters were facing off. "What are the terms?" Yusuke asked.

Ranma grinned. "You get beaten if you're dunked in the koi pond. That's how me an' my pop do it every morning."

Yusuke nodded and smirked. "Then prepare to get dunked!"

Kuwabara looked at Kairi. The girl was seated between him and Kurama on the back steps. Hiei was up in a tree watching with an indifferent expression on his face, and Akane was sitting on the ground at the base of that tree, looking on with the rest of them.

"Who'd you put your money on?" Kuwabara asked Kairi.

She snorted. "I'm sure Yusuke's good, but I'm betting on Ranma, hands down."

He grinned. "Five hundred yen on Urameshi."

She smirked. "Double that to a thousand and it's a deal."

His grin broadened and he nodded. "You're on!"

Then the fight started. Yusuke, being more impatient than Ranma (who had just been standing there waiting for him to make a move), attacked first, and almost instantly regretted it. Ranma simply leaped up into the air, did a series of complicated flips and turns, and landed behind Yusuke. Then he lunged forward, delivering a single blow that had the boy smack in the middle of the pond before he even knew what had hit him.

Kairi grinned at Kuwabara triumphantly and held out her hand expectantly.

Kurama couldn't help but hid a smile behind his hand as Kuwabara grudgingly pulled out the thousand yen and handed it to her.

Yusuke resurfaced, spitting out a mouthful of water, his expression more than a little surprised. Ranma looked at him.

"Hmmm... I thought it'd be a lot harder than that, but your defense was so full of holes I almost couldn't decide which one to take advantage of. You're not a formally trained martial artist, are you? More like a street fighter?"

There was no insulting tone to Ranma's voice at all as he said this. It was merely an observation based on his three second spar against the boy.

Yusuke was about to reply in the affirmative, when a sound familiar to all but the four newcomers, filled the yard.

_Ding! Ding!_

The wooden fence crashed inward as a certain violet haired Amazon entered the scene, jumped off her bike and proceeded to latch onto Ranma.

"Nihao, Ranma-airen! Shampoo make ramen for husband! You go on date with Shampoo, yes?"

Even Hiei looked surprised at this sudden new development. Akane had gotten to her feet and was glaring at the new arrival.

Ranma gulped. "Um, Shampoo... I'm kinda in the middle of something right now..."

The Amazon looked around the yard and noticed the new arrivals for the first time. She smiled at them all pleasantly and gave them a wave. "Nihao! Kairi-chan, you come to Nekohanten for ramen later, yes?"

Kairi managed and awkward smile as she waved back. "Hi, Shampoo! I'll try!"

Kurama looked at her. "So... this is the Amazon that you told us about?"

She nodded with a sigh. "Yup. Like I said before, don't EVER defeat her in a fight. Just roll over and play dead. You're better off that way."

The Amazon continued glomping Ranma as the boy now struggled to free himself. Yusuke was now standing on the brink of the koi pond, looking caught between wanting to help, or wanting to laugh at Ranma's predicament.

"Husband come with Shampoo. Shampoo make you nice dinner, not like Violent Tomboy's poisonous cooking." Her voice lowered to a seductive murmur that turned Ranma a bright red as he continued struggling to release himself from her persistent glomp. "And then Shampoo and airen have romantic night together, yes?"

All were aware as Akane's aura was rapidly become more and more enflamed by her rising anger.

Kurama blinked and leaned in closer to Kairi. "You... put up with this sort of thing on a regular basis?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yup. See, I already know what's going to happen. In a moment, Ranma's going to put his foot in his mouth, which will either result in Akane getting angry at him, Shampoo getting angry at him, or _both_ getting angry at him. Then you see the fireworks. Just let it play out. You don't want to get between those girls and Ranma when they're mad at him."

"Uh, listen Shampoo... I can't tonight. I... you see, Akane..."

She frowned. "You love Violent Tomboy instead of Shampoo?!" she demanded.

"Of course not! What guy'd wanna be with the brick built macho chick?!" He said the words out of habit more than anything else, failing to foresee the consequences until the had come out. He paled and his eyes bugged out of his skull when he saw Akane's now flaming aura. "Wait Akane! That didn't come out right! It's good that you're a macho tomboy! I mean... there's nothin' wrong with bein' a tomboy, it's just like hangin' out with one of the guys, you know? I mean... Shampoo means nothin' to me at all, and..."

Kairi sighed and shook her head. "And there's the 'foot in mouth disease' Ranma suffers from. It'll be both girls this time..."

Akane started forward, a mallet materializing in her hands as her eyes were flaming brightly with anger.

Shampoo glared at him now and shoved him to the side. She picked up a bucket of water that was sitting next to the pond. "YOU SAY SHAMPOO MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! SHAMPOO MAD NOW!!" She dumped the water over her head, turned into a violet-colored cat, and immediately lunged at Ranma.

"C-C-C-C-CAAAAAAAT!!" Ranma screamed in terror as Shampoo latched herself onto his back, claws digging into his shirt enough that he couldn't dislodge her. Ranma ran around the yard screaming and frantically trying to get the cat off of him, his eyes wild with terror.

"RANMA YOU JERK!!" Akane screamed as she malleted both Ranma and Shampoo out of the yard. Then she stormed back into the house, her aura still flaring slightly.

The others had watched this scene with wide eyes while Kairi had looked on with an expression of defeat. She was going to have to put up with this until she turned eighteen.

Yusuke looked at her after a long moment of stunned silence. "You're saying that... things like that... are NORMAL around here?"

She nodded with a sigh. "Yup. Wanna head someplace else now? I'm getting hungry and I feel like some Okonomiyaki. Ukyo's got me addicted to the stuff. My treat."

Kurama considered what he had just seen and nodded, getting to his feet. "I feel that might be for the best at this particular time. If you would kindly lead the way?"

She smiled at him and relief and got to her feet. "Sure thing! Follow me, guys!"

**R&R please!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, responding to a question :)**

**Kidan-Yoshilda: At this point, I'm not planning on having Ranma involved in any romance... at least not with his current fiances. If he WERE to get together with one of his fiances, to my mind, I personally think Ukyo would be the best choice. Akane's a temperamental psycho bitch, and Kodachi... well, I don't think I need to tell you what's wrong with HER lol. **

**Anyway, on to chapter nine!! Please tell me what you think of my story :)**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho. Only my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

Although they all agreed in their minds that she was very tomboyish, Kounji Ukyo was also very sweet and 'cute.' She greeted them all with a friendly smile and then, in a strangely graceful manner, flopped and prepared their orders in a style that was quite entertaining. Then, dubiously following Kairi's instructions to hold their plates up vertically, Ukyo delivered the okonomiyaki to the proper customers with incredibly accurate flips of her spatula. And they were all equally pleased to note that Kairi was right when she had told them that she was an incredible cook.

By the time they had finished, the others noted that the time was getting late and decided it would be best if they headed home.

Yusuke grinned at Kairi. "So come on over to my place tomorrow! We're all meeting up there at nine in the morning and we'll bring you out to meet Genkai!"

Kairi smiled in return. "I'll be there for sure!"

Kurama looked at her. "Will you be requiring an escort home?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. This place may be nuts, but it's not filled with DANGEROUS nuts, as far as I can tell. Kuno's about as dangerous as they get and he's just mentally ill. Ranma says that nobody ever really gets hurt out here and if there ARE injuries, which are surprisingly rare, they've never seen any truly life threatening.

Kurama hesitated, and then nodded. "Very well. We'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

She nodded. "Yup. See you guys then!"

She started off down the street, heading in one direction, while her new 'friends' started off in the other direction. Well, three of them did anyway.

Kuwabara blinked. "Hey guys, where'd the runt go?"

Yusuke and Kurama looked around themselves and for the first time noticed that Hiei was nowhere to be seen. His aura was either being masked or a far distance from where they were.

The Spirit Detective shrugged. "With him, who knows? He'll pop up again whenever he feels like it."

--

Kairi had left the guys about five minutes ago when she saw a now familiar white duck waddling down the street, glasses perched on top of its head, about to walk into a light pole. She quickly came forward and scooped it up, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. The duck struggled for a moment, giving out a series of loud protesting squawks before she lowered the glasses over its eyes.

"You almost did a face plant into a street light, Mousse. I'll carry you to the Nekohanten so you can get turned back, okay?"

The duck gave a human-like sigh and a single nod, allowing himself to be carted away by the girl. Kairi simply walked into the Nekohanten. The sign now said 'closed', but she knew they had not yet locked the doors. She saw Cologne sitting at one of the serving tables counting out the daily earnings. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Kairi holding Mousse in her arms.

"Well, good evening, Kairi. I see you've encountered Mousse again."

She nodded as she set the duck down and took a kettle off of the stove in the back. "Yup. Kept him from walking in to a pole on the street. I just thought I'd drop him off here since it was on my way."

She nodded. "Shampoo has not returned from her deliveries yet. Have you seen her?"  
Kairi resisted the urge to snort in disgust, but just barely. She liked Shampoo, but the way she went about trying to win Ranma was way over the top. "Yup. She showed up at the dojo, trying to get Ranma on a date. He managed to inadvertently tick off both Shampoo AND Akane. Last I saw, she was airborne on Ranma's back in her cursed form after Akane malleted the both of them into orbit." She poured the hot water on Mousse. "That was about two hours ago. She should be back soon."

Mousse's glasses had somehow wound up back on the top of his head. He bowed down graciously. "Thank you for returning me home, Kairi-san."

Kairi didn't bother holding back a snort this time, this one of humor. "To your left, Mousse. That's a coat rack."

He pulled the glasses down over his eyes once again and then blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." Then he straightened. "I shall finish with my duties, Elder Cologne."

The old woman waved him off dismissively. "Yes, yes. Go on, Mousse."

Kairi gave the old woman as friendly smile as she headed toward the door. "Well, it's getting dark, so I should get back to the nut house before Kasumi decides to play mother hen."

Cologne gave her a smile once more. "All right. I'll see you, Kairi. Don't be shy! Drop on in whenever you like!"

She simply gave a nod and was out the door once again.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. Except for a man who was obviously drunk making his way into a bar and briefly glimpsing Dr. Tofu as he closed up his doctors office for the night, Kairi saw no one, much to her relief. Then she was in front of the dojo again. She sighed in resignation. Time to return to the world of insanity, she thought as she went inside.

Kasumi, of course, looked from the clock on the wall to Kairi with a slight frown, but said nothing. It was about ten o'clock, but there was no school tomorrow, so she had no right to say anything. Kairi simply informed them that she was going to bed and then headed up the stairs. She went into hers and Kasumi's bedroom, closed the door behind her, and then simply flopped down onto her futon, looking forward to a few hours of sleep.

She didn't notice the set of red eyes looking in through the window.

--

The morning was slightly more chaotic than normal. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi showed up early the next morning offering breakfast for their fiance (each trying to convince him to be their escort for the festival), and Mousse showed up seconds later to 'save' his beloved Shampoo. The result was aback yard no holds barred battle with Ranma being attacked by Mousse and an angry Akane, along with the three way fight between Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo, which Ranma somehow also seemed to be getting in the middle of. Shaking her head warily, Kairi announced to Kasumi that she was going to be gone for the day to spend time with her friends.

Kasumi frowned a little. "We were going to go to the festival and were hoping you would join us..."

She snorted immediately. "I don't do festivals. I'd much rather just hang out with Yusuke and them."

Kasumi sighed dejectedly. It seemed that Kairi took every given opportunity to get away from them. "Alright, but try to be home by a reasonable time."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "There's no school for the next five days. What's your definition of a 'reasonable time'?"

"Nine o'clock."

This time she scowled. The commotion in the back yard was still going strong. "I'm seventeen, Kasumi, so I refuse to be held down by a curfew more suitable for a thirteen year old on her first date. I'll be home by midnight."

Kasumi's frown deepened. "Why do you have to disagree with everything, Kairi?"

Kairi frowned right back. "I disagree for a few reasons. First, you are NOT my mother. Second, everything in this entire district, much less this home, is unreasonably chaotic, and third, I'm seventeen. I think I can take care of myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet the gang at Yusuke's at nine, so I'll see you later."

The eldest Tendo sister got up with her. "Where will you be going with them? What will you be doing? Do you know the number for the place there?"

Her sigh sounded VERY irritated. "I'm not sure where we're going. They're introducing me to Yusuke's sensei, and NO, I don't know the number for the place, and at this point, I don't think I'd give the number to you even if I did. Now goodbye, Kasumi." She walked out the door with a scowl on her face, unaware of the hurt expression on her cousin's face.

Kairi was in a particularly bad mood this morning. After waking up to the morning spar, and then to have the morning further disrupted by the Fiancé Horde, Kairi just wanted a day with peace and quiet. Kasumi's attempts at dictating her life had only served to make her more irritable. There was no way she was going to tolerate HER telling Kairi what to do!

Then came the last annoyance of her morning... the topping on the cake. As Kairi strolled down the street, making her way out of Nerima, she suddenly heard running footsteps behind her and was horrified to find herself in Kuno's arms once again.

"My beloved Kairi-chan, you should feel honored for I, Kuno Tatewaki, have decided that you shall be my escort for the festival!"

She screamed in frustration. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE FUCKING FESTIVAL AND LEAST OF ALL WITH YOU!! I ALREADY HAVE PLANS TODAY, YOU MORON, SO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed, her temper snapping.

He sighed happily as he simply tightened his hold on her. "Ah, my sweet Kairi-chan, although such foul language is not seemly of a lady, my love for you shall only grow. Now, journey with me to the Kuno Estate and I shall gift thee with a kimono more suitable for the days ahead..."

She started struggling with everything she had, trying to get out of his hold. "LET ME GO!! I'M NOT GETTING IN ANY KIMONO!! AND I'M NOT GIONG ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!" Her anger and frustration was slowly being overshadowed by fear and she thought she was going to cry at the injustice of her life.

Then a fist lashed out at Kuno, clocking him in the jaw, causing him to drop her as he flew back twenty feet. Before she could hit the ground herself, someone wrapped their arm around her waist and settled her gently on her feet. Looking up, she almost collapsed in relief when she saw Hiei there, a scowl of disgust on his face as he glared at Kuno.

Kairi sighed in immense relief. "Thank Kami!"

Kuno picked himself up from the ground and glared at Hiei, who still had his arm around Kairi to ensure she didn't fall over on her shaky legs. "Foul knave! Who are you to be so friendly with my Kairi-chan?! Ah, but it is customary for one to introduce themselves first..."

Kairi scowled. "JUST STOP IT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! I am NOT yours!! I don't BELONG to anyone and I'm not going to put up with this! You absolutely disgust me and I am sick of your constant harassment! I transferred schools because of YOU! I'm NOT going ANYWHERE with you and if you DARE try to force me, I'm pretty sure my new friends will take a great deal of pleasure in pounding your ass flat into the ground! I have plans with Hiei here and his friends today. You're just going to have to accept that!"

Kuno, in his infinite stupidity, misinterpreted what she was saying. "So this man has bewitched you, then?! En Guard, foul cur!" Kuno unsheathed his bokken and charged at Hiei.

Kairi shivered when she saw the malicious gleam in Hiei's eyes. Then he simply vanished from her side and reappeared with his knees in Kuno's guy. The kendoist keeled forward with a grunt of pain, loosing his grip on the bokken. It looked as if the little demon barely twitched and the wooden sword clattered to the ground, sliced into little pieces. Then Hiei had the tip of his katana at Kuno's throat. The kendoists eyes were wide as he looked at Hiei.

Kuno's eyes weren't the only ones that were large. Kairi's were as well, seeing the sight. For some reason she couldn't pinpoint, she had felt a small thrill of excitement go through her as she had watched the short battle.

The hybrid scowled at him. "I'm sick of your stupidity and complete lack of respect, ningen. The onna will be spending the day with her friends and I, not with you!"

Kuno glared at him. "You dare come between the love that we share?!"

Kairi stepped forward now, feeling safe with Hiei there to keep Kuno in line. "It's not LOVE, it's obsession! I'm sick of this Kuno, so just stop! I have a boyfriend, which I've told you about a million times already, but you don't seem to care. I've tried being nice about this too many times and I'm through with it. You disgust me. You need therapy and you need to STOP treating me as if I'm an object! You want to go to the festival with someone? Why not ask Akane or the Pigtailed Girl? Or even Nabiki? She seems to be more your type."

Kuno snorted indignantly. "Tendo Nabiki is no more than a business associate."

Hiei cut in. "It doesn't matter because Kairi is NOT going with you. She has previous plans and she's going to keep them."

"But..."

"He's right, Kuno. Don't push it more than you already have."

Hiei pressed the tip of his sword against Kuno's skin and the color drained from his face. "Are you going to leave, ningen? Or are you going to push me into doing something I may regret later?" he asked, his voice cold with the promise of death.

Kuno got to his feet slowly as Hiei took a step back and continued glaring at him coldly. "I shall take my leave now, sweet Kairi-chan. I will see you tomorrow." He gave her a slight bow and then headed off down the street.

"Not if I can help it," Kairi muttered under her breath. Then she sighed in relief. "Thank you SO much, Hiei."

"Hn. Let's just go before the idiot changes his mind and forces me to take more drastic measures. The Detective is waiting for us by now."

Kairi looked down at her watch and moaned. "That moron held us up for fifteen minutes!" She started to run, but Hiei caught hold of her wrist.

"Don't waste your energy, onna. I'll take care of this." Before Kairi could ask what he was doing, he had her in his arms and was jumping from roof to roof at impossible speeds. She screeched in surprise and threw her arms around his neck. When it became evident that he knew what he was doing and would not drop her, Kairi became enthralled with the experience. Her fear vanished and she thoroughly enjoyed the ride. Then it stopped when they were about three floors up, standing on the branch of a tree outside Yusuke's apartment. Hiei knocked on the window and a moment later, Yusuke opened it.

Seeing Kairi being held in the koorime's arms, a mischievous grin split Yusuke's face. "Uh oh, you got a girlfriend now, Hiei?"

He snorted. "Hn. Don't be stupid. The moron was harassing her again. I put him in his place."

Kurama helped her get in through the window. "Kuno again?"

She scowled and nodded. "My whole morning has been hell. This was one of the worst mornings on record so far and I'd really just like to get on with a halfway NORMAL day for once."

Kuwabara looked up from where he was making some sandwiches. "What happened?"

Her scowl deepened. "The Fiancé Horde is what happened! Not five minutes after I was woken up by the sound of Ranma and his dad sparring, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi all swarmed Ranma with food, trying to convince him to be their escort for the festival. Of course, Akane saw this and, for some weird reason, started attacking Ranma. Then, if THAT wasn't enough, Mousse came to the scene to 'protect' Shampoo. While all the fiancé's are trying to kill each other, Kasumi's playing mother hen with me in the kitchen." She shook her head. "I cannot WAIT until I'm eighteen so I can get the hell outta there for good!"

Kurama winced slightly, but then gave her a gentle smile. "Well then, I'm sure you'll be please to know that Genkai's home is in a shrine. You will have plenty of peace and quiet, and there's lots of open space and fresh air.

Kairi's eyes almost glazed over just at the THOUGHT of it. It sounded like absolute heaven! "When do we go?"

The redhead looked at his watch. "We'll leave in about ten minutes. Have you eaten yet this morning?"

She shook her head. "I don't eat well when I'm feeling stressed."

Kuwabara came up to her and placed a tuna sandwich in her hand. "Well, here. Have somethin' ta eat!"

She gave him a small thanking smile and proceeded to munch on the snack. It would hold her over until later.

Once Kuwabara had finished packing up the snacks he had made, they headed out. They went to the bus stop, Kurama explaining to Kairi that to get to Genkai's you had to ride the bus for half an hour, and then it was a ten minute walk. When she asked where Keiko was, Yusuke sight and told her that she had to work in her parents noodle shop because her father wasn't feeling well that day.

The ride was fairly pleasant, although Hiei decided to just use his own transportation, not wanting to be on a bus filled with 'ningens.' When they got off the bus, they walked until they boys came to a stop at the bottom of a set of stairs. Kairi looked waaayyy up and looked at the others in disbelief.

"You mean... up THERE?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Sucks, don't it? Well, c'mon, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll be up there!" He grinned at Kuwabara. "Hey, race you to the top!"

"You're on, Urameshi!" The two boys bolted, leaving Kairi and Kurama at the bottom of the steps.

She shook her head. "I think I'd rather pace myself..."

The fox chuckled. "They'll wear themselves out before they reach the halfway point. If it's not a fight, they have no endurance."

They started on up. It took them nearly ten minutes to get to the halfway point and they did, indeed, catch up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were both gasping for breath.

Kairi couldn't help but grin. "You know, this reminds me of the tortoise and the hare..."

Kurama quickly hid a smile behind one of his hands while the other two boys glowered at her.

They finally reached the top, Kairi feeling more than just a little winded, but absolutely enthralled by the beauty of the temple and the surrounding wilderness. Up ahead she could see Hiei waiting at the temple entrance, a pretty girl with blue-green hair and an old woman with fading pink hair at his side. The old woman was even shorter than Hiei, she couldn't help but note with some surprise.

They approached them, the old woman's eyes falling on Kairi for a few long seconds. She couldn't help but shiver a little as she looked at the scrutinizing gaze in the old woman's eyes. It was as if she was stripping Kairi bare and leaving all her secrets out in the open.

Then she came forward, looking squarely at Yusuke. Kairi wondered if she'd just imagined the whole thing.

"Well, dimwit, it looks as if you've been slacking again. I'm going to have to remedy that."

Yusuke snorted and put his hands behind his head, looking as if he didn't care one way or another. "Whatever, Grandma. I'm doing just fine."

The old woman rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe a word of it, and then her eyes fell on Kairi again. This time there was none of that strange stripping feeling she had felt before.

"A new face, I see. I hope you're not here for training, miss. One dimwitted slacker is quite enough."

Kairi couldn't help but smile. Yup, she definitely liked this lady. "No training. This is just an excuse to get out of my house." She held out her hand. "I'm Kairi Johnson."

Genkai gave her a smile back as she accepted her hand. "Genkai, the dimwit's sensei."

Yusuke smirked. "Kairi here's from the nuttiest side of Tokyo and with the craziest family you can imagine ever meeting. Well, not including the Kuno family she was telling us about, anyway..."

The old woman rose an eyebrow. "By 'nuttiest side of town', am I correct in assuming you're referring to Nerima?"

Kairi scowled a bit and nodded. "Yup. All the rumors are true, sadly."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Interesting. But anyway, let's get into the back, slacker! It's time for me to toughen you up again!"

Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, you're just dying to beat me, but just remember, Granny... I'm not as weak as I used to be. But I'll go easy on you. Try not to break your hip."

"Worry about your own health you patronizing jackass."

They headed on inside, Kuwabara happily introducing Kairi to his girlfriend, Yukina. Kairi learned that Yukina was an Ice Maiden and decided that she reminded her very much of Kasumi, only without the nagging side.

Inside the temple, Kairi was shocked and more than just a little delighted to see video game after video game. It was as if she had stepped into an arcade! Genkai explained to her that many of the games were specially designed to help her find students. The others were simply there because the old lady loved to play them.

The exited out the back door of the temple and Kairi's face lit right up. There was a large field surrounded by forests and cliffs. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking, the air was wonderfully fresh, and the only sound in the air other than Yusuke and Genkai exchanging verbal blows, was the sound of birds and small animals moving in the undergrowth in the forests. The only things the field was broken by were a few items that looked as if they had some sort of role in martial arts training.

Kairi sighed in immense relief and simply sprawled out under a large tree on the edge of the forested area. "I think I'm just gonna lay here and relax for a bit. I could very happily live in a place like this..."

Kurama smiled. "Be careful, Genkai. You may have yet another regular visitor on your hands."

She snorted. "I don't mind so long as she's not a mouthy brat like this moron," she said, thumbing in Yusuke's direction. The boy simply stuck his tongue out at her.

Kairi took in a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed again. She could now hear the sounds of Yusuke and Genkai starting to spar, but compared to the noise Ranma and Genma made in the early mornings, it was nothing but background noise. Kairi felt her eyes going heavy and decided to take advantage of the situation while she could, and take a nap.

**Please Read and Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten!!**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho. Just Kairi.**

Kuwabara and Kurama sat on a bench watching the sparring match with barely any interest. The fox noticed that his companion's eyes kept straying and landing on Kairi where she was currently sleeping under a tree. Yukina had gone inside to finish her temple duties, and Hiei was currently nowhere in sight. Occasionally, the two of them would have some idle chit-chat, but it never lasted long. After a half hour or so of sparring, Genkai made Yusuke continue his training by balancing on his index finger on the tip of a spike.

As Kurama was discussing his plans for after graduation, Kuwabara's eyes drifted off once more.

The kitsune's curiosity finally got the better of him. "Is something wrong, Kuwabara? I've noticed you looking at Kairi strangely ever since we first met her. It doesn't appear to be a look of attraction, although she certainly is a pretty girl..."

Kuwabara blushed slightly. "Nah, that's not it. It's her aura. There's somethin' about it that's buggin' me."

Kurama blinked. "Her aura? What's wrong with it?"

The human looked at the girl for a long moment. "It's like... it doesn't match how she is on the outside, or something. I mean... she looks happy and all... she smiled a lot and everything, but her aura's a big mess. It's like she's got a whole slew of negative energy locked away in her or somethin'."

Kurama looked at her along with Kuwabara. "Kairi? Filled with negative energy?"

"She's suppressing her negative emotions," Genkai said, coming up to them, leaving her favorite dimwit to fare for himself on the spike. She sat down beside them. "Or most of them, anyway. Kuwabara is right. Her aura is overflowing with anger, sadness, depression, and for some reason, a huge amount of guilt. She's trying to hide that part of her from the rest of us, and if she doesn't stop it soon, it's going to bite her in the ass. She's more emotionally constipated than Yusuke."

Kuwabara blinked. "Is she really? Wow, that's gotta be tough. But why would she have all that in her? That's what I can't figure out. I mean, sure, she's living in a nutty neighborhood and wit ha dysfunctional family, but nothin' dangerous is happening there. Not really, anyway. An' what would she have to feel guilty about? I ain't never seen her do anything wrong..."

"Not since she's been here in Japan, anyway," Kurama said. "Remember, we haven't known her long. Only a few days, in fact."

Genkai looked at them. "What do you know about her?"

The fox looked at the Reiki Master. "We know that her parents were killed in an attack back in her home country of Canada and that she was sent here to live with her last living family. Their antics and odd situations are a source of constant frustration to her, but other than that, we know nothing about her or her past."

Genkai smirked. "Well, this is new. I never thought I'd see the day when someone would know more about you than you knew about them."

Kurama blinked, realizing that she was right. It was strange, now that he stopped to think about it. Kairi had told them about everyone that she knew in Nerima, but next to nothing about herself. They in turn, had told her much about themselves, never noticing the obvious lack of information on her part.

A light breeze picked up then and the three were more than just a little surprised when Hiei showed up next to Kairi's sleeping form and draped his cloak over her before vanishing once again.

Kuwabara blinked slowly. "Did I just see what I think I saw, or am I goin' nuts?"

"Hn. Don't look too much into it, Kuwabaka. She was shivering from the cold and the last thing she needs on top of everything else is to be confined to that nut house where she lives because she happened to get sick," Hiei said from behind them.

Before the three of them could turn around, he was gone once more.

Genkai shrugged it off and continued to alternate between watching Yusuke with his training and Kairi where she slept.

Kuwabara hesitated and then turned to the Reiki Master again. "Genkai, what did you mean when you said that Kairi holding in her negative emotions could come back to bite her? I mean, I could see it if she had experience fighting and controlling her energy, but she's no fighter..."

Kurama sighed and answered for her. "Does the term mental breakdown mean anything to you, Kuwabara? Just because one does not have experience in controlling their energy, doesn't mean that they are safe from the damage not dealing with one's emotions can potentially cause."

Kuwabara was silent after hearing that as he contemplated the kitsune's words. The three of them sat in silence before Yukina came out of the temple behind them and stopped in her tracks, looking across the field. "My, that's something you don't see every day," she murmured, her eyes widening.

Blinking, the three of them followed her gaze and saw on the edge of the clearing a very unusual sight indeed. A small black piglet was dragging an enormous backpack behind him, and was about to make his way back into the forest.

Yusuke spotted it as well and came down from his spike, deciding to use the distraction to take a break. "Hey, didn't Kairi mention something about one of those martial artists in Nerima having a curse that turns them into a pig?"  
Kurama nodded, getting to his feet and making his way toward the tiny animal. "Yes, and if I recall correctly, that particular martial artist also has a curse that makes his entire family extremely directionally challenged." The kitsune quickly caught up with the pig before he could disappear into the forest and gently picked him up. Upon being scooped up by an unfamiliar face, the piglet immediately panicked. "It's all right, I won't harm you. You would be... Hibiki Ryoga?" he asked, hoping he hadn't gotten the names mixed.

The little pig oinked in surprise and stopped struggling, looking up at him questioningly.

Kurama couldn't help but smile. "Kairi is a friend of ours. She's right over there, in fact." Pointing over his shoulder, he saw Kuwabara kneeling by Kairi's side to wake her up, informing her of the new arrival.

The girl made her way over to them seconds later. She smiled immediately upon seeing the little pig. "Yup, that's Ryoga!" She held her hands out and the kitsune passed him over to her. "Howdy, P-chan. Are you still trying to get to Hokkaido?" The pig shook his head with a sigh. "Trying to get back to Nerima?" A nod. Kairi couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I'm planning on staying here for most of the day, but if you're patient and stick around, I could bring you back with me."

This time the piglet gave an immense sigh of relief. He gave her another nod and her smile widened.

"Okay, then. Let's just get you some hot water and..." Then she stopped, blinking. "Um... actually, I should get one of the guys to take care of that..."

Kurama blinked as Kairi handed the little pig back to him. "Why?"

The girl blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, when most of the cursed individuals get changed back, they're... naked. For some reason, Genma and Mousse don't have that problem, but everyone else that turns into an animal does."

Kurama chuckled slightly. "All right, then. Let's get him into the temple and get him some hot water. Kuwabara, could you grab his backpack please?"

Nodding the boy reached over to pick it up. But to his surprise, he could barely lift it off the ground. "How the hell does he drag this thing when he's a PIG?? I can hardly move this thing! It weighs a tonne!!"

Yusuke blinked and then came forward to pick it up himself. He gave a grunt of effort as he managed to haul it over his shoulder. "Holy!! this thing's heavy!! Let's get him human again so I can relinquish it, shall we?"

Genkai's eyebrows rose with interest upon seeing her best student's difficulty in lifting the backpack as the two boys went inside.

Inside the temple, Kurama gently set the piglet down on the floor and grabbed the kettle off of the stove. Feeling a little odd, he poured the contents onto the pig while Yusuke set his burden down. The pig morphed before their eyes into a young man with short black hair, the yellow and black bandanna now tied around his head. The boy let out a sigh of relief and effortlessly lifted his backpack and started digging through it, pulling out some clothes.

"Thanks. You almost gave me a heart attack when you first picked me up. I thought for a moment that it was someone in the mood for pork."

Kurama almost chuckled before the thought occurred to him that the Lost Boy had probably had many close encounters with death for that very reason in the past. "Most assuredly not. I prefer chicken, actually."

The boy looked up at them. "Hey, how do you guys know Kairi, anyway? I've never seen any of you guys in Nerima before."

Yusuke stepped forward. "She transferred schools because of some total moron named Kuno Tatewaki. Apparently he went too far with her and she refused to go to that school for another day."

Ryoga blinked. "You mean that idiot's after HER now, too?! Damn, like being after Ranma and Akane wasn't enough..." He threw on his shirt and sighed in relief. "Well, you guys know who I am, obviously, but who are you?"  
Kurama smiled. "Forgive our manners. I am Minamino Suichi, but my friends call me Kurama, and this is Urameshi Yusuke. When we get back outside, you can meet our other friends. Shall we?"  
Nodding, Ryoga followed them out the door and back into the open yard where the others were waiting. Kairi was handing Hiei his cloak back with a thanking smile. Her smile widened when she saw Ryoga and the others coming back out.

"Hey, Ryoga! Feeling better now?"

The boy nodded, a slight blush playing on his face. "Yeah... I got caught in a sun shower two days ago and couldn't find a way to return to my human form until now. Thanks for the save."

She nodded. "Well, anyway, let me introduce you to my friends, here. You've already met Yusuke and Kurama. This is Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei, Yukina, and Genkai."

His eyes went wide at the last name. "Genkai? As in... Reiki Master Genkai?"  
The old woman smirked. "My reputation precedes me, I see. Yes, I am the one you refer to."

He gave her a bow of respect immediately. "It is an honor to meet you, Genkai-sama."

She snorted and waved it off. "The honor is mine. And I wonder if you would be willing to help me with my current student while you're here."

His eyes went wide in surprise while Yusuke snorted, but didn't say a word.

"You... want me to help you with training your student?"

The old woman smiled. "Yes, I think my favorite dimwitted slacker could learn something from sparring with someone like you..."

Ryoga grinned broadly at the thought of being recruited by the Reiki Master to train her student. Before he could happily accept her request, however, a pretty young woman with aqua blue hair, floating on an oar, appeared out of nowhere. Kairi blinked in surprise and jumped a little at her sudden appearance. Ryoga showed about the same amount of surprise. Spending so much time in Nerima, weird things didn't tend to phase you anymore.

"Botan!" Yusuke said in surprise. "What brings you here?"  
She smiled at them cheerfully. "Just a small but important mission from Koenma. A small group of relatively powerful demons have entered into Ningenkai. Our sources say that they were last spotted at 32nd avenue and Berkley Street in the Nerima Sector."

Kairi jumped, hearing this. "That's only a block away from the dojo!"

Kurama frowned slightly. "What are their levels?"

The blue haired girl smiled. "They range from lower to upper B-class. Tough, but nothing you boys can't easily handle." Then she blinked and noticed Kairi and Ryoga for the first time. She quickly settled down on the ground and the oar popped out of sight. "Oh, hello! Um... that is..."

Yusuke grinned. "Don't worry, Botan. This is Hibiki Ryoga and Kairi. They're used to weird stuff. Kairi, Ryoga, this is Botan. I guess you could call her a grim reaper."

Kairi cringed when she heard this, a motion both Kurama and Hiei noticed. Ryoga just blinked in surprise but wisely chose not to comment.

Yusuke let out a sigh and stretched. "Well, let's take care of the stragglers and get back here ASAP."

Ryoga looked at them. "I would like to go with you. It is a martial artist's duty to do what he can to help."

Yusuke blinked slowly and cast a glance at Genkai. The old woman nodded.

"He'll be fine, dimwit."

Kairi blinked. "What about me? Do I just stay here and wait until you guys get back?" She felt weird thinking of spending the day with two girls she had just met.

Kurama looked at her for a long moment, considering. "You can come with us, but you must be careful and not get involved in the fighting. Stay out of the sight of the demons if you can."

She nodded. She had no plans of getting between these guys and any wayward demons.

The detective looked at Botan. "Portal please?"  
The blue haired reaper nodded immediately. "You've got it!" With a wave of her hand, the portal was opened before them.

The six of them went through it, Kairi making sure to stay close to Kurama and Hiei.

The first thing they heard when they exited on the other side of the portal was: "AKANE! GET UP!! YOU BASTARDS GET AWAY FROM HER!!"

Kairi's eyes went wide. "That's Ranma!"

Ryoga started. "Akane's in danger?!"

They ran to where the voice had come from and saw two demons advancing on an unconscious Akane, while Ranma was being overpowered by two more, that were mid to upper B-class. The pigtailed martial artist looked like he was getting angrier by the second.

One of the demons reached out toward the unconscious girl and Ranma snapped.

**"DON'T YOU BASTARDS FUCKING TOUCH HER!!"** he roared, his aura suddenly flaring red as he delivered a bone crunching punch to one of the demons that were trying to hold him down and sent him flying.

Ryoga ran forward to help his rival protect Akane, and Yusuke nodded to the others. "That's our cue! Kairi, just stay out of sight!" The four of them shot off into the fray, Yusuke immediately taking on the strongest of the demons. Kairi carefully kept herself hidden behind a tree as she watched them fight in awe.

Although she knew of Hiei's speed, seeing it a full blown battle was something that took her breath away. And while she had heard of Kurama's control over plants and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, she had never actually witnessed them use their powers before now. She couldn't help but be in awe at the display of power. It was also her first time seeing Ryoga use energy blasts... something he called a modified Shi Shi Hokodan, a green energy ball that left damage in its wake.

Once the wayward demons were lying dead on the ground, Kairi came out of hiding and rushed forward. Akane was still lying unconscious on the ground.

Kurama checked her over and smiled. "She will be all right. There are no serious injuries. She was just knocked out."

Ranma sighed in relief and came forward. "Good." He scooped her up into his arms and smiled at them. "Thanks fer the help. I'll take her home now. We were on our way to the festival when those guys attacked us."

Yusuke grinned. "Just doing our job."

The pigtailed martial artist paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah! Kairi, guess I may as well tell you now... You got a phone call from Canada."

She perked up a little. "I did?"

He nodded. "Yup. Some guy named Mike. Said he'd call you later tonight."

For the first time they saw a brilliant, happy smile spread across her face. Her eyes shone with the first truly happy expression they'd yet seen. Kuwabara was relieved when he saw a soft pink aura surrounding her, signifying genuine happiness and relief.

Kurama, taking in her now elated expression, couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she truly smiled. Youko couldn't help but to agree.

"That's great! I guess Kasumi'll get her wish and I'll be home earlier after all! I've been waiting for him to call me for the past two and a half weeks!"

Ryoga considered, looked between the Spirit Detectives and Ranma as he carried away Akane. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just gonna follow him to the Dojo. I guess our spar will have to wait for another time."

Yusuke grinned and nodded. "Whenever we get the chance. There's no rush for me."

Nodding, the Eternally Lost Boy quickly followed after his rival before he could lose sight of him.

Kuwabara looked at Kairi. "So, who's this Mike guy? If you don't mind my asking?"

She didn't seem at all bothered by his question. "He's my boyfriend back home. The moment I turn eighteen, I'm going back to Canada and I'm going to move in with him."

_Lucky boy,_ Youko purred, still taking in her features, especially that radiant smile.

Suichi, although he privately agreed, said nothing.

Hiei looked at them. "Hn. Let's just get back to Genkai's."

Botan appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "All right, here's your portal!" she said cheerfully. She gave Kairi a smile. "I would stay and visit with you, but I have duties to perform. It was nice to meet you!"

The five of them spent the remainder of the day visiting with Genkai and Yukina. After the old woman finished torturing Yusuke for the day with her training, he and Kuwabara went inside to play some of her video games. After about an hour, Genkai got tired of listening to them gloating and challenging one another. She went inside and challenged them individually to a game each, and thoroughly whipped them both, almost causing Kairi to fall over from her laughter.

The girl sighed when the time was getting late. "I've definitely got to come out here more often. But I should be headed back to the nut house now. I wanna be there when Mike calls me again," she told the others with a look that was a strange cross between excited and reluctant.

Kurama gave her a small smile. "I will walk you home," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Kairi didn't mind company for the journey home, anyway. "Sure." She gave both Genkai and Yukina a smile and a small bow of respect, told the others goodbye, and then left, Kurama following close behind her.

**Please tell me what you think!! R&R!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter's shorter than the others, and I'm sorry, but I don't have much time anymore to work on them. Anyway, here's chapter eleven! Please tell me what you think!!**

**I do now own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½. Just my own character, Kairi.**

The conversation between them on the bus had been light and pleasant. Once they got off, they walked on in silence for a few long moments before Kurama started to speak.

"May I ask you a personal question, Kairi?" he asked gently.

She blinked and looked over at him. "What is it?" He could hear the wariness in her voice.

He hesitated. "Well, if you don't feel comfortable answering, then I won't pressure you, but... Kuwabara and Genkai both noticed your aura today. They said your aura is filled with anger, grief, depression... and guilt. I know I have not known you long, but this DOES concern me." He saw Kairi stiffen and her face pale slightly.

"We know very little about precisely what it was that forced you to move here. Only that there was an attack and you are too young by the laws of your country to be out on your own. Genkai said that suppressing emotions can have very detrimental effects on the persona in question, and that concerns me all the more..."

"You wanna know what happened," Kairi said quietly.

Kurama hesitated. "Well, yes, but as I said before, if you don't wish to tell me, I will hold nothing against you at all. It is merely out of concern for your well being."

The girl hesitated for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "I haven't even told the Tendo's what happened yet. Uncle Soun doesn't have any idea how his sister died. Or her husband. I saw it happen. I was even involved in it and I just want to forget it altogether."

Kurama looked at her in surprise. "You were involved in it?"  
She nodded. "You didn't see me when I first arrived in Japan, but... I was pretty beaten up. I almost got killed myself."

After a moment of silence, she felt someone take her hand gently in her own and she looked up in surprise. She saw Kurama smiling at her gently. "I will not pressure you, then. It will come out in its own time."

She gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

A few moments later, they were standing in front of the Tendo Dojo. Kurama smiled at her. "We may drop in tomorrow. If you don't mind, that is."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You kidding? ANY excuse to get out of this house! You could kidnap me and I'd thank you for it!"

He laughed. "Tomorrow, then."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kurama, and thank you for walking me home."

He nodded to her respectfully and stood there until she was safely inside the gates of the Dojo. Then he finally turned and started back to his own home.

--

About half an hour after she got home, the phone rang. Kasumi answered it and handed it to Kairi with a smile. "It's Mike."

She quickly snatched the cordless from the eldest Tendo sister and headed up the stairs, smiling the entire way.

The rest of the Tendo's stayed downstairs, nothing but the usual minor antics distracting them from the boredom of the evening. Until they heard an enraged cry and the sound of breaking glass come from upstairs.

Ranma was there first, prepared for a fight with Happosai or some other intruder, but he stopped short when he got to Kasumi and Kairi's room. The girl was kneeling on the floor, her face buried in her hands. Obviously, she was struggling not to cry. On the floor in front of her was a framed picture of her boyfriend, the glass covering shattered. He then noticed her right hand was cut and bleeding in several places.

Akane got there half a second after him and her eyes widened at the sight. "Kairi! What happened?!"

"That lying sack of horse shit!! He PROMISED he'd wait for me!! He LIED to me! He got some other girl PREGNANT and called to break up with me! He's been seeing her for MONTHS and I didn't have a clue!! That two-timing MOTHER FUCKER!!"

Kasumi's eyes widened and then she put on her sympathetic expression. She started to come forward, but Kairi stopped her.

"Just... don't. I'll... clean up this mess. I just want to be alone right now."

"But your hand is bleeding!" she protested. "I should..."

"It's nothing," she said, her voice quiet, but cold. "Just go."

Everyone in the doorway hesitated for a moment before they slowly turned away, Kasumi quietly closing the door behind her.

--

The Rekai Tentai were walking through Nerima, making their way toward the Tendo Dojo the next morning.

Kuwabara looked around himself. "Well, it seems quieter than the last time we were here..."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, though I have a feeling it will not stay so peaceful for long." As if to confirm this statement, they heard a cry coming from above and Ranma crashed into the ground in front of them. He slowly picked himself up and shook his head.

"Can I go one day without Akane malleting me halfway across town?" he muttered before he looked up and saw the four boys. "Hey, guys! Good morning!"

Yusuke grinned. "Morning. Girl problems?"

Ranma sighed. "I ALWAYS have girl problems, and I'm not talkin' about my curse either. Akane's in a WAY bad mood 'cause of something that happened last night." He rubbed the back of his head. "If yer lookin' for Kairi, she's not at home right now She'd either be at the Nekohanten or Ukyo's Okonomiyaki restaurant. Those places is usually where she goes when she's upset, anyway..."

Kurama's expression turned concerned. "Upset? Why? What happened?"

The pigtailed martial artist hesitated, and then sighed. "Well, you're gonna hear about it sooner or later anyway, I guess... Ya know how her boyfriend called her last night, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, he called ta break up with her. Apparently the jerk's been cheatin' on her for months now and got the other girl pregnant. Kairi's really broken up about it. She even smashed his framed picture barehanded and cut herself up some."

Kuwabara winced. "And she was hopin' ta move in with him when she got old enough to move out..."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't wanna talk about it with any of us over at the Dojo. Kasumi never really approved of her relationship with him in the first place, because Kairi's made it clear she don't wanna get married. She's far from being traditional and Kasumi's about as old fashioned and traditional as you can get. They have minor clashes pretty often. And with Akane..." He sighed. "It just put her in one of her 'all men are perverts and must die' moods, an' Kairi REALLY hates it when she gets like that. But I think what's gotten her really steamed is that Soun's actually HAPPY about the whole deal. He thinks it means Kairi'll keep living with us now, even after she turns eighteen. There were a few times this morning when I was afraid she was going to slug him."

Hiei moved off to the side while the others winced. He removed his headband.

"So we'll have to find her, then," Yusuke said. "I know she doesn't know us well or anything, but she should have a friend with her."

The fox nodded immediately. "Yes. We'll check both of the restaurants and see if we can find her."

"She's at Ukyo's Hiei said, replacing his headband.

Hearing this, they quickly decided to part ways with Ranma and headed off to find the girl.

--

Entering the restaurant quietly, they saw Kairi seated at one of the tables, Ukyo sitting beside her, obviously trying to cheer her up. The expression on the girls face was positively devastated, in spite of her efforts to hide it.

"Listen, sugar, I know it seems horrible right now," Ukyo was saying. "But really, think about it this way. He's been cheating on you for months, right? You deserve FAR better than a jerk like him. There's plenty of guys around here that would jump at the chance to take you out. I saw all the looks they were giving you at Furinikan." She gave the girl a mischievous smile. "And then there's those four boys you brought in here from your new school! They're all cuties! Just be sure to keep away from my Ranma-honey, or I'll have to hurt you."

Kairi gave the bare ghost of a smile. "That boy's got enough girl problems as it is. He doesn't need another girl after him. Not to mention I don't feel like dying at the hands of you and his other suitors. Akane's the weakest of you and she could kick me to the moon."

The other girl gave her a cute smile. "Don't you worry about a thing, sugar. You could even go for Ryoga if worst comes to worse!"

She snorted and none of them were sure if it was in humor or not. "Yeah, that'd be great," she said. "I would hardly see the guy, considering the fact that he gets lost in broom closets. Not to mention that he knocks over trees and walks through concrete walls by accident. One hug from him and I'd be a goner."

Ukyo giggled. "Well, there is that, isn't there? Or..." Then she blinked, finally spotting the four newcomers standing in the door of her restaurant. "Oh, your friends are here!" She smiled at the four of them. "I'll make a special for each of you, on the house! Just cheer up this poor thing here. She's had a bad night."

Kairi blinked and looked up as they approached. Kurama and Hiei took a seat on either side of her while Yusuke and Kazuma took the remaining two chairs.

"We ran into Ranma this morning and he told us what happened. Are you all right?" Kurama asked her gently.

She sighed. "I guess. I just... I didn't see it coming is all. Mike promised me he'd wait for me. He'd always seemed so patient and willing to wait when I was back home." She snorted. "I guess I know why, now. He was getting what he REALLY wanted from someone else."

Yusuke snorted in turn. "Shit holes like him ain't even worth wasting your energy on. A man who's worth anything'll be willing to wait for you, not just say it and then go off with some other chick. Me an' Keiko have been going out for three years now and we still haven't gotten to that point in our relationship. I'm willing to wait 'till she's ready."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "A man who treats a woman in the manner this Mike has treated you isn't worth your time. There are men out there who are more than willing to be with you and respect your wishes without betraying your trust."

She hesitated. "I know that, it's just..." She sighed. "Mike wasn't JUST my boyfriend. He was the only friend I had back in Canada. Now that he's broken it off... I don't have any one to move in with over there." She scowled. "And Uncle Soun's just down right fucking ecstatic about THAT..."

Kuwabara blinked. "Only friend? You've gotta be kidding me! A pretty, sweet girl like you only had ONE friend?"

She hesitated again. "I... liked to keep people at arms length. Mike was the only one who... I let in."

The kitsune smiled at her gently, although he was turning more and more curious about their new friend than ever. "Well, you have the four of us now, and all the others that you have met and WILL meet here in Japan. Once we have some of the wonderfully prepared okonomiyaki that Kounji-san is preparing for us, why don't we take you out for some fun?"

Ukyo came up to their table, holding all five of their plates balanced in such a way that it would make most people extremely nervous. "Why, thank you, sugar! That's so sweet of you to say! Go for it, Kairi-chan! After you munch down, go with your new friends and have yourself a nice relaxing day! I think you need it after what you've gone through," she said with her smile still in place.

Another small smile came to the girl's face and she nodded. "Sure."

They ate their Okonomiyaki in relative silence and then bid Ukyo goodbye. Kairi followed the boys out of the restaurant and down the street.

Kuwabara grinned. "Why don't we drop by my place for a bit? I told Shizuru about Kairi and now she wants to meet her for herself!"

Yusuke grinned. "Sounds okay to me."  
Kairi simply shrugged, willing to go anywhere but back to the dojo at this point.

They decided to bus it to Kuwabara's place, all except for Hiei who just used his usual transportation... rooftops and trees. In fact, Hiei was waiting for them when they got there ten minutes later, leaning against the building and looking bored.

Kuwabara led them all in. "Hey, sis! Me and the guys are here! We brought Kairi over here, too!"

A woman with long, light brown hair and who looked to be in her early to mid twenties, came into the room from the kitchen. Her eyes landed on Kairi straight away before she let a small smile come to her face and she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuwabara Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister." She looked at them all. "I made up some tea and a pot of coffee for when you guys showed up. It's in the kitchen." She retreated back into said room.

Kairi blinked. "How did she know we were coming?"

Kuwabara grinned at her. "Psychic gifts run in my family. She sensed that we were on our way. Come on."

They five of them entered the kitchen where the woman was busying herself with the dishes. "Hey, just to let you guys know, Genkai called about a half hour ago. Apparently some of your friends from the Makai dropped in for a visit."

Kurama blinked. "Friends?"

She nodded, not looking up. "Yeah. You know... a certain Wind Master, Ice Master, yo-yo obsessor and booze hound?She said they dropped in this morning." She glanced over her shoulder, a smirk coming to her face. "After the tea and coffee, I think visiting with them would be good for Kairi, judging from her aura. You know how nuts they can get."

The kitsune took two cups of tea, handing one of them to Kairi. She accepted it wordlessly, not bothering to point out that she wasn't a fan of it. She was far too interested in hearing about who these friends were. We shall retreat to the living room for now. Thank you for telling us, Shizuru."

After the five of them were seated in the small living room, Kairi looked at them. "So... who are these friends of yours?"

Yusuke grinned at her. "Well... you remember us telling you about the Dark Tournament and the Demon World Tournament?" When she nodded, he explained in fuller detail exactly how they had met the four of them. Once he was finished telling her, he grinned. "So, now that we know they're here... you wanna head to Grandma's after we're done our tea and meet 'em for yourself?"

One of her rare, legitimate smiles spread across her face. This was simply too fascinating for her NOT to want to go!! "You bet!!

**Read and Review please!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Grrr... Work, work, WORK!!!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I've got some time to work on my stories now. :)**

**Here's Chapter 12 of Secrets and Heartache!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½..... all I own is my own Character, Kairi Johnson.**

Half an hour later, they were reaching the top of the steps leading up to Genkai's shrine. Almost the second they reached the top, a man with red hair, pointed ears, and a horn sticking out amongst his hair came flying up to them, a wide grin on his face. He stopped just ten feet in front of them and crossed his legs beneath him as he hovered before them.

"Ah, I c'n see th' ol' lady was right!! Urameshi, it's been quite a while!! How've you been, boyo?" Then he blinked, seeing Kairi standing with the group of them, looking at him in undisguised amazement. He quickly settled down on the ground. "Hoo boy... now, how do we explain this...?"

Yusuke laughed. "Don't worry about it, Jin. She's in on Spirit World and demons and all that stuff." He looked at her. "Kairi, this is Jin, the Wind Master. Jin, this is our new friend, Kairi."

He grinned broadly, knowing he didn't have to conceal his powers. Actually, when he stopped to think about it, with his horn and ears, there wasn't much point to trying to conceal them anyway. He lifted up into the air once more, and he floated toward her. Taking a good look at her, his ears perked slightly as he took her hand. "Well, it be nice to meet you, lass! Like my man, Urameshi, said, I be Jin, the Wind Master!" Then he grinned mischievously at them all. "You dogs!! Why didn't ya tell me ya had such a lovely lass as a friend? I woulda come fer a visit sooner, had I known!"

Kurama smiled at him gently. "We actually met her just almost a week ago, so we never had a chance to tell you."

The horned demon blinked in surprise hearing this, and examined the girl a little more critically. "Hmm... she's not a fighter, and has no smell of demon upon her." He looked at them curiously. "How come she be knowing about demon and spirit world, then?"

Yusuke grinned. "She told us about where she's living right now... and the people she has to put up with on a daily basis. Trust me, knowing about demons didn't even really phase her. She lives in an area of town where there's a lot of cursed people who turn into animals when they're splashed with cold water, and one of the guys she lives with even turns into a GIRL!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "She hasn't been in Japan long... only about a few weeks, but she had a rough night last night and we found out you guys were visiting today, so we thought introducing her to you guys would cheer her up a bit."

"Cheer who up a bit?" asked a new voice. Looking behind Jin, they saw Touya, Rinku and an obviously drunk Chu approaching along with Genkai and Yukina. Rinku had been the one to speak.

The Rekai Tentai brought Kairi forward to introduce her properly. "Hey guys. This is Kairi, who just moved to Japan from Canada a few weeks ago. Last night she..." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let's just say she's out on the market for a new guy again. The jerk she was with before... wasn't as nice as he'd been making himself out to be."

Genkai's eyes narrowed slightly as she took in Kairi's aura and saw it was deeply laced with green, signifying depression. She nodded to herself. They were right in introducing her to these four. The girl was going to need all the friends to cheer her up that she could get.

Jin's expression immediately turned sympathetic as he looked at her. "Aw, ya poor lass! Don't you be worryin' about a thing! Jin will have you laughin' up a storm in no time!" He palmed his fist and grinned mischievously. "I know just the thing! How about a ride? There's nothing more enjoyable than flyin' through the air!!"

Her eyes widened. "You mean... up there?" she asked, pointing up to the sky.

His grin broadened. "Of course! Ol' Jin'll take you on a small trip! Let's go!" He scooped her up before she could say another word and shot off into the sky. The girl let out a screech and threw her arms around him immediately.

Touya shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Any excuse to hold a woman."

Yusuke scowled slightly. "Damn, he took off with her before we could even introduce her to the rest!"

Genkai looked up and saw her aura slowly mingling with a light pink. She smirked. "Don't worry about it, dimwit. She is enjoying herself. You were right to bring her down here." She looked at them. "I have a feeling that there's more to the story, and you were trying to be subtle for her benefit while she was here?"

Kurama frowned a little. "Yes. The boy she was hoping to move in with once she turns eighteen has been cheating on her for months now, and impregnated the other woman. He called for the sole purpose of breaking up with her. And, with the exception of Ranma, no one in the family she is with right now is showing much sympathy... Apparently they didn't approve of her having a relationship in the first place."

Genkai nodded. "So she undoubtedly was feeling alone. That would explain her aura."

They heard a distant startled screech from above, followed by laughter. Yusuke grinned. "Well, like you said, Jin's making sure she's enjoying herself..."

*****

Kairi looked at the Wind Master who still held her securely in his arms. "Oh, I am going to kill you when we get back on the ground...!!" she said, her giggles having died away. She was referring to the fact that Jin had just dropped her deliberately and then swooped down to catch her again.

He rose an eyebrow at her, and grinned, showing off his fangs. "Is that right, then? Well, I suppose we'll just have to be staying up here for a while, don't you think?"

She couldn't help but smile back. His teasing mood was positively contagious. "I dunno... I was kinda hoping to meet your friends, too..."

He shrugged easily and his ears wiggled. "The day's just beginnin', and I'm sure they can wait at least a few more minutes. Up we go!" He flew up higher into the air until the temple down below was barely in sight. Kairi started to shiver.

"Um... don't get me wrong, it's beautiful up here, but... I'm kinda freezing now..."

Jin's eyes went huge and he quickly lowered his descent a few hundred feet, holding the shivering woman closer to him. "Sorry!! I fergot just how frail ya humans are, and how you're prone to hot and cold."

She sighed with some relief, though the chill was still with her. "It's okay. I have a feeling you don't hang out with humans too often..."

Were his arms not full at the moment, he would have rubbed the back of his head. "Sad, but true... though now that I know a beautiful, single lass like you is here and with Urameshi's group, I'll be sure to spend more time here in Human World." Then he looked down at her in some concern, seeing she was still shivering slightly. "Well, I think that be enough fun in the sky, then. Let's get your feet back onto solid ground." He got a sudden mischievous look in his eyes and he simply shot down ward at a freefall speed, causing the woman in his arms to throw her arms around him again. He relished the feel of her curves against him for a few long seconds before he abruptly slowed and came to a gentle landing.

When he set the girl down her legs almost went out from under her, but he quickly steadied her. "Easy, love. Just get yer bearings."

Kurama smiled at her gently. "Have fun?"

Kairi was grinning like a fool. "That... was awesome..."

The fox came forward and supported her gently. His eyes widened. "You're freezing!"

Jin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "My fault. I forgot just how frail humans are when it comes to hot and cold and brought her a wee bit too high..."

Hiei frowned at him deeply for few seconds before removing his cloak and handing it too her, making sure to imbue it with some of his heat first. She sighed in relief once she had it on, smiling at him thankfully. Jin rose an eyebrow, seeing this display from the hybrid, but wisely chose not to comment.

Yusuke grinned. "Well, let's finish the introductions. Guys, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Touya the Ice Master, Rinku, and Chu."

Chu grinned broadly and let out a loud belch. The stink of liquor hit Kairi and she almost fell over. "Well, now, if this i'n't a beautiful shiela! Why, a demon could fall in love with this one..."

Kairi made a slight face as she placed a hand over her nose. "Um... did you fall into a keg or something?"

He laughed harshly. "Don't I wish! Nope, just be chugging back me booze, is all!"

She looked decidedly uncomfortable but put a smile on her face anyway. "Nice to meet you..."

She heard a groan and looked down to see a little boy looking up at her, an embarrassed expression on his face. "Sorry about him, he always acts like a moron when he's drunk..."

Kairi took in his appearance for a long moment, the stars under his right eye, the backward baseball cap, the baggy clothes, and couldn't help it.

She immediately glomped him, unable to resist his cuteness. "KAWAIIIII!!!!!"

His eyes went huge and he turned bright red.

The rest of them stared for a few minutes as Kairi held the little demon close and proceeded to cuddle him, before Yusuke, Jin, Chu, Kuwabara and Genkai busted out laughing. Kurama chuckled behind one of his hands, and Touya and Hiei smirked in amusement.

"Sorry," Kairi said, still holding him close to her. "I know you're a powerful demon and all, but I can't resist! I'll let you go in just a minute."

Kuwabara fell over from his laughing. "I'm so happy I didn't miss THIS!!!"

After a few more long seconds of holding a very red Rinku in his arms, she set him down again, sighing in relief. "Okay, it's out of my system!"

Rinku was still bright red as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nice to meet you, too..."

Then Touya approached her, his expression cool as always. "I guess that just leaves me."

Kairi looked at him and blinked, turning slightly red as she took his his handsome features and light blue eyes. She cleared her throat slightly and tried to fight off her blush. He was almost as gorgeous as Kurama!! She held out her hand. "Hi, Touya... it's nice to meet you."

He smirked. "Thanks for not glomping me," he said accepting her hand with a nod of his head.

Yusuke grinned broadly and he got a malicious glint in his eyes. "I know!! We should get KOENMA down here!! Introduce HIM to Kairi!! Now that's something I'd PAY to see!!"

Kuwabara had to put his hands in front of his mouth to keep from busting out laughing as an image of Kairi glomping their boss came into his mind. He could just imagine Infant Koenma trying to get out of her hold.

Genkai smirked. "If that ever happens, I'll be sure to have a camera handy. But enough about that. Why don't we all head inside?"

Nodding, the group of them went into the temple.

All of them visited for a couple of hours, Kairi turning redder than a beet as Jin continued shamelessly flirting with her, and then turning a light shade of green and getting more than a little uncomfortable as Chu, still drunk and getting drunker, tried the same thing in his inebriated state. After visiting inside the temple for a while, the group of them went out to the back again, Genkai insisting on getting in some more training with her favorite dimwit.

*****

Kairi sat up against a tree, Rinku beside her as she watched on for a few moments in half interest. Then she looked into the surrounding trees and decided she could use a small walk. Just a few minutes alone with nothing but threes and wilderness would be good for her after the day she'd had.

She got to her feet and gave a small stretch, smiling down at the boy who was now looking up at her curiously. "I'm just going to go for a quick walk in the woods. I'll be back in a little bit."

The boy smiled up at her and nodded. "Okay, I'll tell the others."

She nodded to him and headed on into the trees.

Kurama approached Rinku ten minutes later, looking around himself. "Rinku, have you seen Kairi? I saw her sitting with you not long ago, but now I can't see her anywhere..."

The boy grinned. "She told me she was going for a walk in the forest. I guess she wanted some time to herself."

The kitsune's eyes went huge. "WHAT?! In the forest?! We have to find her! There are many beasts and low level demons roaming in the forests and Kairi wouldn't stand a chance if she came across one of them!!"

Rinku's eyes went huge and he slapped his hand over his face. "AHH!! How could I forget?!"

Genkai approached them. "Don't worry. Hiei is following her. I saw him enter the forest seconds after she did. Otherwise I would have stopped her myself. He'll keep her safe."

Kurama blinked. "Hiei... followed Kairi?" The fox hesitated for a moment longer, and then nodded to himself. Thinking back on the way Hiei had been treating Kairi with almost unnatural kindness, he couldn't help but agree with the reiki master's assessment. The hybrid would make sure no harm came to the girl.

*****

Kairi sighed in immense relief after five minutes of walking through the woods. The air was fresh, and the only sounds in the air were birds and small animals stirring in the undergrowth of the forest. She could no longer hear the sounds of her friends back at the temple and took careful note of her surroundings to ensure she didn't get herself lost.

Ten minutes into her walk, she paused midstep, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly standing on end. She blinked as she felt a strange sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Looking around herself curiously, she tried to pinpoint what it was that had made her stop so suddenly, when it hit her.

All the birds had stopped singing, and there was no longer any rustling in the bushes from the rodents. Everything in the forest was now completely silent. She considered this unusual development for a moment and then was prepared to simply shrug it off and continue on her way, when a voice came from up above her.

"Well, what's this? A little human girl, all on her own in Genkai's cursed forest?" The voice was high pitched, and yet strangely gravely. Looking up with a start, Kairi's eyes went huge when she saw what looked like a cross between a man and a bat grinning down at her from his upside down perch.

The girl took a startled step back and was about to turn and flee, when the creature swooped down, giving a cry of glee. She fell back with a screech, barely avoiding his claws, and landed hard on the ground.

"Come, my little one... We need to feed sometime..."

Kairi's eyes widened more. "We?!"

Then she saw it. Surrounding her in the tree tops were many shadows of bat like creatures, none of them as big as the man bat, but large enough to send her mind into a state of panic.

The large bat chuckled. "GET HER MY CHILDREN!!!"

About ten of the smaller bat creatures swooped down toward Kairi. The girl could only shield her face and scream.

Then she suddenly heard the sound of misplaced air and screeches of pain from her attackers. Looking up in surprise, she saw Hiei standing right in front of her, his sword now red with blood. The ten bats were now lying in pieces on the ground.

She almost collapsed in relief.

The large man bat's eyes went enormous. "HIEI!!!!!"

The hybrid looked at him coolly. "Baldor, I hope you don't intend to continue with your attack. If you do, you won't live, and neither will any of your comrades."

The bat demon screeched, this time in terror. "Forgive me, Hiei-sama!! I was not aware that the woman was yours!!"

"She's not, but nevertheless, the warning still stands. I suggest you make yourselves scarce, before I retract the warning and simply kill you all."

Baldor heeded Hiei's advice and didn't even say a word. With an almost deafening explosion of wings, the bat demons all took to the air and shot off to another area of the forest.

A few seconds passed before Kairi slowly got back onto her shaky legs. Hiei came up to her, his expression cool as he stood by in case she needed support.

She sighed in immense relief. "Thank you."

He crossed his arms and looked away from her. "Hn. You shouldn't wander around this forest. It's filled with all manner of beasts and low level demons."

She rolled her eyes. "_Now_ somebody tells me."

Those red eyes of his were back on her. "What are you doing in here, anyway? If I hadn't followed you, Baldor and his followers would have eaten you."

She shivered at the thought of being devoured by those creepy creatures. Then she sighed again. "I just... needed a few minutes by myself."

Hiei shrugged and nodded, not questioning her explanation. He knew all too well the need to have time alone. "I'll bring you someplace where you can do that without risking yourself. It's not far."

Before she could say anything, he was starting off in the opposite direction. Kairi took one last look at the dead creatures before quickly following.

Hiei led her to his spot with a steady but reasonable pace. After walking for five minutes, they arrived at the edge of a cliff with a large tree about twenty feet from the edge of it. The view of the mountains and a not too distant waterfall, was absolutely breathtaking. The moment they got there, Hiei jumped up into the branches of the tree, leaving the base for Kairi to take for herself.

She leaned against the tree with a sigh and looked out over the landscape, allowing her mind to wander.

Well, despite the fact that she'd almost gotten killed today, it was worlds better than being in Nerima. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to tolerate Kuno's constant abuse. And as for the Tendo's... Soun's erratic emotions were really getting on her nerves. Especially how he seemed to be so happy Mike had broken things off with her. If she thought it would have any effect, and if she didn't think Akane'd beat her to within an inch of her life for it, Kairi would have punched him out this morning from the way he'd been carrying on.

Nabiki seemed to be completely uncaring about her new situation. She had merely continued working on her finances, punching numbers in her calculator and looking through bills and other papers. She hadn't tried taking any inappropriate pictures of her these past few days which either meant she was starting to get the message and leaving Kairi alone, or she simply hadn't bought herself a new camera yet. She had a feeling it was the latter. She sighed to herself. Well, at least she had fixed up that problem with Kuno. She really didn't need that moron following her to school every day.

Akane... Kairi shook her head. She couldn't believe she was taking a problem that was Kairi's and using it as an excuse to beat the crap out of Ranma. Kairi was the one who should be angry, not her!! She didn't know why Akane had the attitude she did, but there was no excuse for her behavior. Those rare moments when she was sweet seemed to becoming even rarer.

And despite her sweet and caring personality, Kasumi was rapidly going lower on Kairi's scale of respect. She insisted on sticking her nose in all of Kairi's personal business, and trying to mother and smother her.

Kairi hated that and wanted nothing to do with it.

For once, she was actually a little appreciative of Genma's complete and utter disinterest in the situation. At least he hadn't said anything in front of her.

Ranma hadn't said anything to her either, although he did periodically send concerned looks in her direction. Knowing his lack of social experience, she wasn't surprised that he wasn't trying to comfort her in any way. The only one who had showed even the slightest sympathy was Kasumi, though it was short lived, and Akane, who's way of SHOWING sympathy was something she could go without.

This situation made her all the more relieved that she had met her new friends in Sarayashiki. They were being far more beneficial for her right now than anyone back at her new home was. Sure, they had quirks of their own, but at least they could pass off as being normal when in public. It was rare to walk in public with Ranma and Akane without being attacked by someone or without Ranma getting splashed with water at some point.

She didn't care that two of her new companions were demons, one a half demon, and the other a psychic human.

Yusuke was reportedly the most powerful of the four of them, but he seemed to like acting like a big kid more often than not. He may look and sometimes act like a punk, but he was far from being malicious in any way. It was obvious that he loved Keiko, whom she had met only briefly at school, and that he was very dedicated to his job and the safety of anyone he called friend.

Kuwabara was much the same as Yusuke, except he wasn't nearly as powerful. But apparently, from the stories they had told her, he made up for his lack of strength with his sense of honor and fierce determination. He could be a little slow sometimes (she refused to call anyone dumb), but he obviously had a heart of gold, and loved Yukina more than anything else in the world. She quickly stopped that train of thought when she thought of Mike and felt an immediate pang of lonliness.

Then there was Suichi aka: Kurama. She decided she liked the name Kurama better. That long, red hair, those beautiful green eyes, combined with a sweet, caring personality... She almost found it hard to believe that he had the spirit of a reformed fox demon residing inside him. Almost, because she had seen him fight, and could sometimes catch a murderous glint in his eyes, which sometimes seemed to become golden when he was angered or otherwise upset. It wasn't too hard to imagine girls falling head over heels for a guy like him... Kairi mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. Kami!! She had just had a terrible breakup with Mike, and she was already scoping out other potential boyfriends? She shook her head wearily. Just because she was single again was no reason to go flinging herself at the first cute face she saw.

And finally, there was Hiei. Like Kurama, he was definitely attractive, but he most definitely didn't come off as the kind of guy who'd be interested in having a relationship. Then again, he seemed to want to spend time alone more often than not. When those red eyes of his were on you, you couldn't help but shiver, but she wasn't sure if it was a shiver of attraction or a shiver of warning. His attitude seemed to suggest that he wasn't the sort to care about anyone or anything but himself, and yet... From the first time she had seen him, he seemed to contradict his own personality. He'd saved her from those bat creatures not a half hour ago, from Kuno yesterday morning... in fact, if it hadn't been for his assurances to the others, she never would have learned of her new friends circumstances. But then, as this thought entered her mind, she paused, another question coming into her mind.

Why? Why had he assured his friends that they could trust her? He hadn't known her, so what had made him decide that they could trust her? Especially considering that he didn't seem to be the type to trust easily?

She frowned a moment, thinking it over and trying to find an explanation on her own. Finally she decided that the only way she would get the answer to that question would be to ask the hybrid herself, but she hesitated to do so. Hiei didn't seem to be the sort you could ask questions of, but for some reason, not knowing was suddenly bugging the hell out of her. She had an internal battle over the issue for a few moments, and then decided that it was worth the risk.

"Hiei? Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she said hesitantly, knowing he was still in the branches right above her.

"Hn," came the short, now familiar response. She decided to take it as a yes, not quite knowing how to tell if it was a yes or a no.

She hesitated for a couple seconds and then just forced herself to ask. "When I first met you guys... what was it that made you decide you could trust me? I mean... you don't seem the type to just trust people, no questions asked, and I hadn't even said a word to you when you told your friends that it was okay to trust me with their secrets. So... why did you decide you could trust me when you didn't know anything about me?"

Kairi blinked and then jumped when she saw Hiei was now standing only a few feet in front of her, his eyes looking down at her coolly.

They just looked at each other for a few long moments before he sighed and looked away from her, crossing his arms. "I know more than you think, onna. I didn't put my trust in you blindly. I know you're capability for keeping secrets when they're important." He removed his headband and she saw his purple eye for a second time. "This is known as a Jagan Eye. It allows me to look into people's minds... to discover their secrets."

Kairi paled and looked down. "You know," she said quietly.

When she looked up again a few seconds later, she was surprised to see Hiei knelt in front of her. His expression was the same. "Yes, onna. I know."

"And you never said anything to the others," she said. It wasn't a question. After Kurama questioned her last night, it was obvious Hiei hadn't said a word about it to anyone... something that she was greatly relieved about.

He shook his head. "Hn. It's not my place to tell your secrets. But you realize you _are_ going to have to tell your uncle and cousins eventually. As foolish and idiotic as they are, they do deserve to know."

"I know that... I just..." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know when I'll be able to tell them. Or how to _start_ telling them." She looked down, closing her eyes, refusing to let her mind be drawn back to the attack.

She almost fell over in shock when she felt Hiei's hand cup her cheek and she looked up with wide eyes. His expression was still the same except that his eyes seemed to be more intense. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to them, onna."

Feeling the unnatural warmth in his touch, Kairi couldn't help but lean into his hand for a moment before she realized what she was doing. She steeled herself and looked at him as he removed his hand.

"I try not to," is all she could say to his words.

Hiei looked up at the sky and got to his feet once more. "It's getting late. We should head back to the others now."

She nodded and got to her feet, following him through the forest once more. She was grateful that he hadn't continued on with their conversation, and was equally relieved that he had said nothing to her reaction to his touch.

**Please tell me what you think!! Read and Review and please forgive me if it takes me some time to update the next chapter!! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!! OMIGOD!!!!! If I keep having issues and problems around here that prevent me from working on or updating my stories, I'm going to SCREAM!!!!!!! Okay, I'm cool.... let's just get this disclaimer over with and get on with the story!!!!**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is my own character, Kairi Johnson.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13!!!! Please review!! ^^**

**______________________**

Shortly after they returned, the others decided it was best to head out. Kairi was almost considering asking Genkai if she could just stay the night at the temple, but shook it off. She had to go back to the nut house eventually.

She was feeling much better after her visit with their friends, though. The only one who made her a little uneasy was Chu, and that was only because as a general rule, she didn't much like drunks. Chu seemed to be drunk 24/7 according to Rinku who was his faithful sidekick.

The ride back into town on the bus was pleasant enough, and, as usual, once they got off, Kurama insisted on walking Kairi back to the Tendo Dojo.

There wasn't much conversation on the walk back. Kairi was rather contemplative, and the fox decided to respect her unspoken wish for silence. He simply hoped that her visit with their friends that day had helped her take her mind off of her recent breakup.

Thinking back on the conversation they had had with her in Ukyo's earlier, he resisted his natural curiosity and held himself back from asking her personal questions. Youko was hounding him to get answers, but Suichi adamantly refused. It was not his place to ask her questions about the specifics of her relationship with Mike.

As they were approaching the gate to her home, however, they heard a ruckus inside. It consisted of unintelligible yelling, and then...

"RANMA, YOU JERK!!!"

With a loud bang, Ranma came flying out of the roof of the dojo, once again being on the receiving end of one of Akane's temper tantrums.

Kairi moaned loudly. "Oh, Kami, it's starting already..."

Kurama looked at Kairi's expression, and looked at his watch. "It's only seven o'clock... if you like, we could go someplace else for awhile. Perhaps by the time we come back, things will settle down somewhat."

She looked at the dojo for a long moment, thinking of having to put up with an angry Akane, manipulative Nabiki, nosy Kasumi, and overly emotional Soun and quickly agreed.

She nodded. "Sure. Where could we go?"

The fox thought for a moment and then smiled at her gently. "I have yet to try the food in the Nekohanten, and you seem to be good friends with the Amazons. Also, since they already have knowledge of demons, there would be no need to censor our conversation to avoid suspicion."

She quickly agreed. "Sure, let's go for it."

They heard a groan behind them and saw Ranma, in female form, approaching. "Ya mind if I join you guys? That's the fourth time she's malleted me today, an' I really don't wanna go back in there right now..."

The fox narrowed his eyes, finding the relationship this boy being forced into disgusting, and nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Shampoo would love to have a visit from you."

Ranma sighed, ringing out her pigtail. "Shampoo's not too bad if none of my other fiance's are around. All I'll have to put up with is her going on about us getting married, and maybe Mousse trying to kill me once or twice, an' that's it. I'd rather deal with THAT than with Akane right now."

Kairi almost hesitated, but acquiesced. She understood Ranma's need to get away from Akane. The only problem she had with him joining herself and Kurama was that there was a greater chance they would experience some of Nerima's insanity.

The walk to the Nekohanten was quiet, Ranma casually walking with her hands behind her head and looking bored. The redheaded girl walked in ahead of the others, and immediately found herself in the arms of Mousse.

"Shampoo!!"

Ranma shivered violently before planting her fist in the nearsighted boy's face. "I'M NOT SHAMPOO, YA MORON!!!"

Mousse pulled his glasses down and glared. "Saotome Ranma! What are you doing here?!"

Kairi quickly stepped between them, hoping to avoid any fights. "He's with me, Mousse! Please, please, PLEASE don't fight tonight!! I'm really not up to it!"

"Yes," Cologne said, entering the scene. "Not to mention fighting within the restaurant would not be good for business, and any damages would be coming out of your pay, Mousse."

The Amazon boy glowered for a moment and then sighed, nodding his head. He cleared his throat and made an attempt to be amicable, though his voice was a little stiff. "What can I get for you this evening?"

Seating themselves, they made their orders and Mousse went into the back. Cologne sat at the table with them. Ranma eyed her warily, but made no comments.

Cologne looked at Kairi critically. "Something happened, didn't it? Your aura is laced with red and green."

Kairi sighed heavily. "Mike broke up with me, and I'd really rather not get into the details of it. Let's just say he wasn't as trustworthy as I had thought he was."

Nobody noticed the calculating flash in her eyes. It was gone in an instant as she put on a sympathetic expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Kairi. I know you were close to him. You spoke about him often. He sounded like such a sweet boy."

She shrugged warily. "Well, considering what I learned, I'm probably better off without him."

Cologne nodded. "I won't question you about what happened. You just enjoy your meal and have a nice relaxing evening here, all right?"

The girl nodded, a small smile coming to her face. If there was a chance for her to have a comforting presence and understanding here in Nerima, she could always rely on the Amazons, especially Cologne.

Shampoo joined them not long after, taking a moment to splash Mousse and boot him into orbit when he attempted glomping her. Then she had her cute smile on and was sitting next to Ranma, shamelessly flirting and trying to convince him to go out on a date with her. Meanwhile, Cologne and Kurama were engaged in a conversation of their own, exchanging knowledge about plants and discussing spirit world matters. Kairi ignored Shampoo and Ranma in favor of listening to their conversation in rapt interest.

When nine o'clock was approaching, Ranma and Kairi both reluctantly decided they had best be headed back to the dojo. Knowing Kairi would be safe with Ranma, the kitsune decided to head home himself.

"Why don't I bring the others here tomorrow morning and we can have breakfast?" Kurama asked before they went their separate ways.

Kairi gave him a small smile and a nod. "Sounds good. I could go for another day of hanging out with you guys."

He inclined his head slightly. "Very well. We will see you tomorrow morning then. Shall we say, around nine o'clock?"

She felt her smile widen. "Sounds good. I'll see you guys then." Giving him one last wave, she went to Ranma and the two of them started off for the dojo.

However, inside the Nekohanten, while Mousse had been thrown into the kitchen to do the night cleanup, Cologne sat at one of the tables with Shampoo. "It's time for us to put our plan into action, Shampoo. Listen carefully..."

____________________________

The next morning, Kairi carefully crept down the stairs, hoping to not be spotted by the increasingly annoying Kasumi. She just wanted to get out that door and get away from the oncoming morning chaos as soon as she could.

She heard the eldest Tendo daughter humming pleasantly in the kitchen, working her magic as she bustled about the counter tops and the stove, preparing breakfast for the residents of the dojo. She had just about made it to the door, when Kasumi stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Kairi? Where are you going? Breakfast is going to be ready in five minutes."

Kairi's eyes went huge. "Eating out this morning with my friends!! Don't wanna be late! Not sure when I'll be back! Bye!"

"Kairi, I....!" Before Kasumi could finish protesting, the girl was out the door and out of sight, her speed almost matching Ranma's. She shook her head. She wished Kairi could at least try to give her family a chance.

Ranma came inside from her spar then, casually picking up the kettle off the stove and pouring it over her head returning to a he once more. "Mornin' Kasumi! Man, that smells great!"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning, Ranma. Who won this mornings spar?"

He smirked in his cocky manner. "Like you need to ask? I did, of course!"

She merely continued smiling in her sweet manner and continued working on breakfast. "It should be ready in just a few minutes. Why don't you sit down?"

He grinned broadly. One of the few things he really looked forward to was waking up to Kasumi's cooking.

However, just as he had settled himself down at the table, Akane came in from her morning run and brick breaking. The moment her eyes fell on Ranma, she frowned. "So.... where did you disappear to last night?" she almost demanded.

Ranma was caught between cringing in fear or rolling his eyes. _You mean after you sent me flying into the lower atmosphere?_ He thought bitingly. However, this time he very wisely kept his trap from saying such a suicidal thing. However, he settled on something else that was just as likely to anger the temperamental fiance. "I just hanged out at the Nekohanten for awhile," he said casually, and then mentally bit his tongue.

"YOU WERE SPENDING TIME WITH SHAMPOO?!" she screamed shrilly, her eyes blazing furiously.

He yelped. "Akane, it's not like that! After you bunted me outta here, I ran into...."

Soun was in the room instantly. "HOW DARE YOU SPEND TIME WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN YOU ARE ENGAGED TO MY BABY GIRL!!!!" he roared, demon head in full mode.

"Hey!! It wasn't as if I was alone with her or anything!! It wasn't even my idea to go!! I..."

"So Shampoo INVITED you?!" Akane roared. "HOW DARE THAT AMAZON SLUT!!!"

Ranma growled. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME YA UNCUTE TOMBOY?!"

Akane gave him his answer by producing a mallet out of thin air and using it on him, sending the hapless martial artist through the roof of the dojo and soaring through the skies over Tokyo.

He barely caught a glance of the four people walking on the sidewalk only a yard or so from where he landed. Stars danced in his eyes for a few moments before he felt someone gently helping him to his feet.

"Ranma! Are you all right?" asked a voice that he registered as being familiar. Looking up somewhat blearily, he made out red hair and green eyes. Once again, he had landed right in front of Kairi's new friends.

The pigtailed martial artist felt anger building up in him as he whirled back toward the direction of the dojo. "DAMN YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!!!!! CAN YOU AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU GO SLAMMING ME INTO ORBIT?! I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!!!!!!!" He growled and crossed his arms. "I can't believe everyone is pressuring me to marry that macho chick!!"

Kurama smirked slightly. It looked as if some of Kairi's personality was starting to rub off on the boy.

He cleared his throat slightly. "Well, since you are with us anyway, we were just on our way to meet up with Kairi at the Nekohanten this morning. Would you care to join us?"

The blazing red aura that had been surrounding Ranma dissipated greatly as he blinked and looked at the four of them. Evidently, he was not one to stay angry for long. "Yeah, sure. It's only a few blocks from here."

Yusuke looked at him as they started on their way. "Hey, as we go, why don't you tell us what the heck happened this morning?"

Ranma sighed. "It's the same old thing, really, but if you really wanna know...." He started telling the four of them as they made their way down the street.

__________________________

Kairi had gotten to the Nekohanten about ten minutes early, and was waiting for her order to come. Mousse was in the back at the moment, cooking food for some of the morning patrons, and the girl was currently seated at her own table with Shampoo.

Shampoo had just gotten the story of how Mike had broken up with her and was now frowning deeply. The way the fire danced in the back of her eyes, Kairi had a feeling Mike would be beaten to within an inch of his life should he ever encounter the Amazon.

"So horrible, horrible boy not faithful to nice Kairi-chan?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. And it was going on before I even came here. I'm kicking myself for not seeing the signs before finding out this way."

The violet haired girl patted her gently on the shoulder. "Kairi-chan no worry about stupid, mean boy!" Then she brightened considerably and reached into the front of her apron and pulled out a strange looking ball of hard candy about the size of a marble. "Kairi-chan have this. Taste really good and make you forget all troubles!"

The girl smiled a little wryly, not sure how eating a piece of candy could possibly make her forget all of her troubles, but decided to humor the girl sitting across from her as she accepted the candy. Shampoo was a really sweet girl, but sometimes seemed to be sadly naïve.

The Amazon girl got up from the table and started calling for Mousse to come to the front, Kairi lifted the candy to put into her mouth, and the front doors to the restaurant opened granting admission to Ranma, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Ranma's eyes caught the tiny piece of candy and went white when it went into Kairi's mouth.

In fact, he screamed and charged forward, grabbing a glass of water off of a nearby table and splashing himself with it as he tackled Kairi before she could see Mousse enter the dining room from the kitchens, and quickly covered her eyes.

"OW!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?!?!"

"Omigod!!!!! Kairi, did you swallow it?!" the now female Ranma asked desperately.

"Ranma?! Did I swallow WHAT?!"

Kurama came forward. "Ranma, what is going on?!"

Ranma ignored the kitsune for the time being. "That thing you just put in your mouth!!!" she said to Kairi, the desperation still in her voice.

"YES, I swallowed it! What the hell's the problem?!" Kairi demanded, starting to struggle to get out of her strong hold.

Shampoo frowned deeply. "Airen!! Why you ruining Shampoo's plan?!" she demanded, arms across her chest.

Ranma glared at her. "Well, what are YOU doing givin' Kairi THE DAY PILL?!" she shouted.

Kairi froze hearing this, as did her four friends. "What.... is a day pill?" Kairi asked slowly, not entirely sure if she wanted to know or not.

Mousse had been standing by the kitchen door watching the display with a confused expression, until the mention of the pill. "Shampoo, you gave Kairi-san the day pill?! WHY?" he asked, genuinely curious and seemingly slightly concerned.

Kairi growled slightly, getting sick of having Ranma's girl form on top of her, covering her eyes. "Okay, okay! My eyes are closed!! Just tell me what the fuck a day pill is and what was Shampoo talking about with a plan?!"

Ranma growled, glaring accusingly at Shampoo as she slowly removed her hands from Kairi's eyes. "It's an item that was embedded in an Amazon Bracelet. There were three of them to start... the Instant Pill, Day Pill, and Lifetime Pill. They're magical Amazon Artifacts, and whoever swallows one will fall madly in love with the first person of the opposite sex they see! Since you had the day pill, you'll fall in love with the first guy you see for a full day, and...."

_**"WHAT?!?!?**_" Kairi's screech was shrill. "SHAMPOO!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!"

The Amazon girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Shampoo hoping you look at Mousse and fall madly, madly in love for a day. Mousse then forget all about Shampoo and be with you instead!"

The expression on the male Amazon's face was both crushed and confused. "But... Shampoo!! I could never love anybody but you!! I...."

The violet haired girl frowned deeply, splashing the boy with a pitcher of ice water and sending him flying with a well placed kicked. "STUPID MOUSSE!! GO AWAY!!!"

To the surprise of all but Kurama, Hiei vanished from sight and intercepted the flying duck, bringing him back into the restaurant, held safely in the fire demons arms. He gave Shampoo a look that sent cold shivers down her spin. "You disgust me, onna. Feel fortunate that I am not allowed to kill humans."

Kairi, however, was still trying to get a grasp on this situation. "Okay, let me see if I've got this straight.... If I open my eyes, I would be all over the first guy that I looked at?"

Ranma nodded, then realized she couldn't see her do so. "Yup. They're powerful things, too. In fact, the Instant Pill was used on me, and I wound up looking at th' old mummy." She shuddered violently.

Kurama looked at the busty redhead. "And what about the Lifetime Pill?"

She shrugged. "There was a close call with that one and Akane, but she coughed it up before it could do any damage and I destroyed it. The Amazons hid the Day Pill from me. I haven't seen it again until now."

Kairi thought quickly as she shakily got to her feet, making sure to keep her eyes shut. She felt Ranma right at her side as she helped keep her steady on her now trembling legs. "Okay, it's not so bad... If I keep my eyes shut for a whole day then I have nothing to worry about, right?"

The others blinked hearing this and looked at Shampoo. The teenage Amazon girl seemed to not have a clue herself as she looked deep in thought.

"Unfortunately you're wrong," came the aged voice of Cologne as she hopped into the scene on her staff. "The artifact is a magical one. You could keep your eyes closed for a year and it would still affect you the moment you opened your eyes. You're going to have to fall in love with someone for the day."

As Kairi's expression started turning downcast, the doors to the restaurant suddenly flew open and two people came charging in.

"LOVELY KAIRI-CHAN!! LET YOUR EYES FEAST UPON ME AND WE SHALL...."

"KAIRI-CHAN!!!!! HERE I AM MY LITTLE BEAUTY!!!!"

As Kuno and Happosai made their way into the restaurant, Kairi's eyes shut so tightly it physically hurt and she slapped her hands over her eyes for added security. The words flew from her throat in an instant.

"KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sound of a brawl ensued. She was pretty sure even Cologne and Shampoo involved themselves in this one as Kairi was now knelt on the floor, her mind reeling at the implications of her new situation.

She was now trembling at the sort of horror she might potentially endure for the day if she looked at the wrong guy. Then a realization hit her as someone knelt at her side and she felt a piece of fabric being placed over her eyes.

"We knocked the pervert and the weirdo out and sent them flying half way to Okinawa. In the meantime, I think you'd better have this on," Yusuke said, making sure to tie it securely in place. Then he helped her to her feet carefully.

"Oh God... I have to get out of Nerima! If I wind up accidentally looking at one of the guys who live in this nut ball neighborhood, it could spell disaster!!"

Kurama nodded immediately and turned to Hiei. "Get her out of here, Hiei. Bring her to Genkai's and explain to her what's going on. Ranma and the rest of us will be coming soon."

"Hn." The koorime handed the duck (that looked for all the world as though he were crying) to Kuwabara and scooped the still shaken girl up in his arms. Exiting the restaurant, he simply vanished from sight without another word.

Kuwabara looked down at the silent duck in his arms. "Are we bringing this guy too?"

Kurama looked at the currently pathetic looking creature and replayed the incident over in his mind. He nodded. "It would probably be for the best. I think he could use a little time away from here. Let's go."

Ranma looked at the kitsune a little skeptically, but decided not to argue. Besides, arguing would delay their trip to Genkai's place, and from what he had heard about the woman, she was DEFINITELY someone he wanted to meet!

______________________

Genkai rose an inquisitive eyebrow when she sensed Hiei arriving with Kairi. Upon leaving the temple to investigate, her curiosity skyrocketed when he saw the girl was blindfolded and had an aura laced heavily with anger, depression and something very close to fear, though it was possibly closer to extreme nervousness.

Before she could even ask, Hiei stepped forward, not bothering to set the obviously upset woman in his arms down. "Genkai, we have a problem. The others should be here soon."

The old woman casually lit up a cigarette and nodded. "Bring her inside. I'll have Yukina make up some tea and you can explain what's going on."

"Hn. I think Ranma would be best suited to do the explaining, but I will do what I can."

So, they were bringing that boy who was cursed to turn into a girl, were they? Now the Reiki Master was VERY curious indeed.

___________________

An hour later they were all in Genkai's sitting room sipping tea. Kairi had foregone that pleasure and simply had a glass of ice water sitting before her by her hand. Mousse was sitting off to the side, a devastated expression on his face as Yukina rubbed his back consolingly, having heard of the harsh treatment the woman he loved gave him.

Genkai thought deeply about what she had been told and looked at Kairi. "Well, there is no way of getting around it. You are going to have to look at somebody."

"Yeah, but who?" she asked, looking as if she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Given her circumstances, Genkai couldn't really blame her.

"Well, go through the boys that you know and choose someone who you feel would be the most appropriate. Thats' really the only way you can go about it at this point. Since you no longer have any romantic ties back in your native country, you have nothing to feel guilty about." Kurama pointed out gently.

She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Okay... let me think. Ranma is not even an option, and I won't look at Mousse for the simple fact that it's exactly what Shampoo wanted me to do in the first place. I won't give her or Cologne the satisfaction, not to mention Mousse wouldn't appreciate it after what he was just through." She considered. "I don't know where Ryoga is, and even if I DID look at him, if that guy gives me so much as a cuddle, I'll be squashed like a bug. It would take too much time for us to find Pan Taro, and I just want to get this whole mess taken care of, so he's out too."

Yusuke frowned. "Sounds like nobody in Nerima's gonna be a candidate for this, huh?"

She shook her head. "It's for the best, probably. I don't want to think of what sort of chaos my looking at some of them could cause." She cleared her throat a little meaningfully. "Those guys that were here yesterday are gone back to Demon World now, and it would probably take too much time to track them down anyway, plus, no offense, but I don't think I've known them long enough to trust them with something like this."

Genkai nodded. "Understandable, especially since you won't be in your right mind when you take off that blindfold and look at the boy of your choice." She looked at the Reikai Tentai. "Well... it looks like it's going to be one of you four."

Kairi shook her head with a heavy sigh as she turned a bright red. "It's going to be either Hiei or Kurama. I won't look at Yusuke or Kuwabara because the both of them are in a steady relationship."

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief hearing this. He didn't want to imagine what Keiko would do to him if she saw Kairi snuggling up to him all day tomorrow. And the explanation he would have to give her was pretty much fucked up.

To the surprise of those who could see it, Kurama got an expression of regret on his face. "Unfortunately, I must insist that Hiei be your choice."

The smaller demon sent him a half glare. "Explain, Fox!"

He nodded. "My reasoning is simple. While I am currently Suichi Minamino, Youko Kurama still resides within me. He is a kitsune, and they are notorious for their voracious sexual appetites. I, myself, would be able to resist the urges, but Youko might not be able to and would be likely to take advantage of her enchanted state. I will not be responsible for emotionally hurting her, even if it is unintentionally. Hiei has more control over such things than Youko, and if he DOES find himself becoming tempted, he can merely use his jagan to render her asleep until the effects of the Day Pill wears off. His sense of honor will not allow him to take advantage of her. So Hiei is the logical choice."

The look the koorime gave him would have scared King Enma into hiding. It was an expression the girl in question was thankfully unable to see due to her blindfold.

Ranma sighed heavily. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I just gotta figure out how the hell I'm going to break this to the guys back at the dojo. Soun's going to go ballistic when he hears what happened. He might even start making wedding plans or something once he...." He was suddenly cut off when he got a splash of ice water straight to his face, and once he let out a feminine cry of alarm, she found Kairi holding her by the front of her shirt, her face mere inches from her own. She had lifted her blindfold and her eyes blazed almost insanely into the redheads.

"You listen to me good, Saotome Ranma!! If you breathe one word, one WHISPER of what happened today to ANYBODY in that house, I will personally hunt you down and lock you in a room with no windows and an iron lock filled with cats of every known description!!!! I am under more than enough stress in that home without Uncle Soun, and Kasumi sprouting off their spiels about tradition and family honor and trying to get me to become Mrs. Kairi Jageneshi just because of some fucking magic Amazon bubble gum!!! Do you understand me, buster?!"

The redheaded girl shrieked at the very mention of cats and quickly nodded. "Okay!!!! I won't say nothin' about what happened, but what do I tell them then?" She quickly but careful replaced Kairi's blindfold. "I mean, you can't just disappear for a full day without any explanation and Hiei can't exactly go to the dojo with you hanging all over him!"

The others were silent for a long moment as they thought the matter over. Kairi grinned. "Hey! I think I've got it! Yusuke, do you think Keiko would go along with a little white lie?"

The Spirit Detective blinked and looked at her. "Maybe, once I explained the situation to her. What kind of a white lie?"

The girl grinned wickedly. "Kasumi's totally anal about me keeping my grades up in school. Suppose we just tell her I'm having some problems in history and Keiko offered to let me stay the night so we can get some studying done? She wouldn't have a reason to object to that. Keiko's a girl, so there's nothing ethically wrong with me staying with her, and it's for a legitimate reason!"

Kuwabara grinned broadly. "Hey, that's a great idea!"

Yusuke grinned. "I don't think she'd have a problem with that. Her folks are gone to visit an old friend in Nagasaki right now, so even phone calls from the dojo wouldn't be a problem!"

Genkai nodded. "All right. Yusuke, call Keiko, and Kairi, you phone your family. The sooner that's over and done with, the sooner we can remove that blindfold and get it over and done with."

___________________

**Hehehe!!!! I AM EVIL!!!!! In the next chappie, Kairi removes the blindfold and looks at Hiei! Read and review please!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know the chapters are pretty short lately, but I'm doing what I can. **

**I own nothing but Kairi Johnson.**

**Here's chapter 14 of Secrets and Heartache!**

**__________**

Thankfully, Keiko was only too happy to go along with the deception, even if she was just a little confused by what exactly had happened. And Kasumi had seemed very happy, believing Kairi was showing more interest in her academic studies.

It was decided that her blindfold would be taken off outdoors. She was fidgeting uneasily and nervously pulling at a fold in her shirt. Obviously, she was NOT looking forward to this.

The others stood off to the side as Kairi and Hiei sat right across from each other on the lawn. The girl was blushing down the roots of her hair, not entirely sure what was going to happen once the blindfold came off. But from what Ranma had told her, she knew it was going to be an intense experience.

"I don't know when, and I don't know how... but I'm going to get Shampoo and that old woman for this," she muttered darkly under her breath. Had she seen Hiei's smirk, she would have blushed further.

Hiei gave a barely perceptible sigh as he reached forward and untied the woman's blindfold. "Let's just get this over with, onna. We can both conspire against the two of them later." The woman still had her eyes shut tight. He smirked again. "Come on. You just have to look at me and that's it."

Kairi gave a sigh of her own as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hiei. A long moment passed with her just gazing at him and then her eyes glazed over slightly and a light blush tinted her cheeks. Then, she snuggled right into Hiei's chest, giving a contented sigh.

"Hiei-kun," she purred seductively.

Hiei's eyes went wide at this action and his fingers twitched slightly, as though he couldn't decide whether he should push her away or take advantage of the situation and cop a feel. The woman felt very... curvy. He felt his own cheeks heat up.

Yusuke immediately started laughing at the sight. "Oh, DAMN!!! I SO should have gotten a camera for this!!"

Kurama looked on with a small smile on his face, but Youko was less than impressed.

_I hate you, Red. That could have been US, but instead her attention is being wasted on Hiei._

_Why? So you could take complete and utter advantage of her? She is not truly aware of her own actions right now, and when she comes to her senses once more she will more than likely be terribly embarrassed about this whole situation._

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, the kitsune could not help but make a wisecrack of his own.

"Hiei, I wasn't aware that you were even capable of blushing..." he stated, a wry smile on his face.

The hybrid glared at them all, noted their smiling faces and scowled. Kairi was still pressed right up against him and pressed her face into his neck. Deciding on what action to take, he scooped her up into his arms and fixed them all with a look.

"I don't like spectators. We will spend the remainder of this time alone."

Before anyone could say anything, he was gone, Kairi right along with him.

Kuwabara swallowed thickly. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the shrimp alone with her when she's like this?"

Kurama waved it off. "She will be fine. You have no need to worry. Hiei will not do anything that would hurt her. He knows she's not in her right mind right now."

The human frowned slightly, as if he didn't quite believe it, but said nothing. Instead he looked at Mousse who had been standing quietly watching. "And how are you doing, buddy?"

He blinked and looked at him. "I will be all right. This is not the first time Shampoo has rejected me in such a manner." He looked at the position of the sun. "I should be headed back though. Elder Cologne will want me to do the cleanup before the afternoon rush."

Yusuke scowled slightly. "I say you just let them do their own damn cleaning for once after what they tried to pull with you and Kairi."

The boy shook his head. "I am a male in a matriarchal society. My punishment would be severe if I shirked my responsibilities." He shrugged. "I am used to it. However, as I was in my cursed form on the way here, my vantage point was not the best. Would it be possible for one of you to please guide me back to Nerima?"

Ranma sighed. "I've gotta head back myself, so you can just come with me... as long as you promise not to attack me."

Mousse shrugged. "Deal."

"Kay, just let me get some hot water and we're on our way."

Genkai stepped forward then. "Just a moment." She fixed Ranma with a look. "I understand that you had a brief spar with my best student the other day. I would like you to come back here sometime so my favorite dimwit can learn a thing or two about actual martial arts, if you would be so willing."

Female Ranma grinned. "Hey, you got it, Granny! I'll come back in a few days, okay?"

Yusuke snorted in amusement when he saw Genkai's eyebrow twitch. "She's gonna get you now, buddy. Never call her Granny unless you have a death wish."

Ranma grinned and shrugged as she headed inside with Mousse in tow, intent on getting a kettle of hot water and then heading home.

__________

Hiei, meanwhile, had found a tree with a suitable branch a few miles from Genkai's temple, and had sat down, holding the now smitten Kairi in his lap. She was still snuggled right up to him, but he was relieved now that they didn't have an audience to further embarrass him.

Although it had only been a matter of minutes since she had gone under the spell of the Day Pill, he was relieved its effects weren't quite as potent as he had feared. He had been worried that the Pill might have acted as a form of instant aphrodisiac, but thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case. It merely affected ones emotions, and not their sex drive. Or at least that seemed to be the case so far. The woman's attention to him had been reserved to nothing more than snuggling and minor rubbing up until this point. That small content smile had yet to leave her face.

A little curious, he dipped into her mind and found she was positively basking in his heat and seemed to want to simply remain like this for the time being. Given the circumstances, that suited him fine. Hoping to keep her satisfied, her raised his body temperature by a few degrees and honestly wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when she snuggled in even closer to him. Hiei kept his arms around her for the sole purpose of ensuring she didn't fall from his perch, and he tried to ignore the feel of her body against his with very little success.

_I am going to kill Kurama,_ he thought, allowing a few fantasies of the kitsune's death to run through his mind. As logical as his reasoning had been, Hiei hated being put on the spot as he had been.

Almost a full hour had passed with them simply cuddling in the tree when the woman in his arms stirred. He looked down curiously and froze, his eyes widening when his eyes locked with hers. Absolute love and devotion was in those blue-green eyes. Looking into them now, a strange sensation went through Hiei. He had never had anyone look at him in such a way and, even if it was the product of some form of Amazon magic, it made him feel very odd.

Too busy trying to puzzle out these sensations, he didn't even notice the woman closing the distance between them before her lips were against his own.

He was frozen for a moment, indecision coming to him. He considered her circumstances, factored in his self control, and decided that it wouldn't do any harm to indulge himself just a _little._ He started to return the kiss, keeping a close watch on his own self control. He almost fell off his perch when the woman brushed her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He wasn't accustomed to dealing with women, but especially not one who was suddenly so _bold! _He guessed women from overseas really _were_ different from what he was used to.

Ensuring his self control was still well in hand, he continued to indulge himself, and couldn't help but marvel at the taste of her. She leaned into him, her chest pressing up against his own as she deepened the kiss further. For the first time, he was thankful it was him and not Kurama. Had it been the fox, she would have been on her back by now. He tightened his hold on her slightly and just allowed his hands to roam her back, keeping his touches appropriate given her situation.

They stayed like this for a few long moments, the hybrid allowing himself to enjoy and somewhat lose himself in the contact. However, when he felt her little hands contact the bare skin of his stomach, he snapped back to reality. Somehow her hands had made their way from around his neck to under his jacket and shirt without his realizing it. Kissing and mild caresses were one thing, however... he would not let their bodies have skin to skin contact. He knew his own limitations, and he knew better than to risk it.

He reached down with one of his hands and caught hers, gently pulling them from beneath his jacket and shirt. "Let's not get carried away, onna."

She looked up at him again, her features flushed and her lips swollen from their kissing. Her eyes were glazed over slightly from lust. "I want you, Hiei-kun," she breathed.

His eyes widened significantly when he smelled her arousal and then he frowned inwardly. He felt himself becoming tempted to accept her invitation. His inner beast wanted to pound into her until her voice was gone from screaming his name, but he couldn't allow it to go beyond what they'd done already. The risk was too great that he would lose his self control and take full advantage of her willingness. He had to put an end to this now.

He reached up and removed his headband with one hand as his other arm pulled her into his chest once more. Placing his fingers at her temples, he activated his power and put the woman in his arms into a deep and dreamless sleep. Relieved that he was no longer faced with those wide, pleading eyes and her deliberately trying to mold her body against his, he held her in his arms once more and enjoyed the quiet serenity of the surrounding forest.

__________

After being gone for about three hours, Hiei returned, holding the now soundly sleeping Kairi in his arms. Genkai smirked when he entered the temple and saw Kairi's sleeping form.

"Did she get a little too frisky, Hiei?"

Hiei snorted. "She was getting rather... insistent. I felt it best to put her to sleep rather than risk my own self control. Do you have a room where I can put her? She should sleep until the effects of that accursed pill have worn off."

The old woman nodded and lit up a cigarette. "Yes. Yukina, show Hiei where the guest rooms are, please."

The Ice Maiden nodded and gave Hiei a sweet smile. "Follow me, Hiei-kun."

Following his sister down the halls, he ran into Kurama. The kitsune blinked upon seeing him and then his eyes widened, catching the woman's scent. "Hiei! Kairi's scent! It's..."

The hybrid rolled his eyes and snorted. "Hn. I know, Fox. Why do you think she's sleeping now? I had to stop her before she got too... enthusiastic."

Taking in her scent once more, Kurama frowned inwardly. In such a short amount of time she had become aroused? It was _definitely_ a good thing he had insisted Hiei be the one. Otherwise the woman would have kissed her virginity goodbye due to a one night stand with a horny Youko Kurama.

Kurama decided it would be best to just let Hiei get the woman settled in for what was going to be a long sleep, and just wait for him in the sitting room of Genkai's temple.

Hiei followed Yukina to a guest room and set the woman down on the single bed inside, making sure she was comfortable before leaving once more.

When he returned to where Kurama was, the look on the kitsune's face set him a little on edge. He could almost hear the teasing already.

"So... Hiei.... tell me what happened after you left?"

The hybrid growled. "Nothing that is any of your concern, Fox."

He smiled innocently. "Well... I _did _smell you all over her. I know you did more than merely hold her for the entire time..."

Hiei's eyebrow started to twitch. "Don't make me cut out your voice box, Kurama. We kissed and that was all. I would not allow her or myself to go beyond that."

Youko pouted within Suichi. _What a wasted opportunity._

Suichi inwardly rolled his eyes. _Yes, Youko. I'm sure she would have appreciated waking up and realizing that she had lost her virginity with a boy she hardly knows... especially after so recently having a horrible break up with a boy that she loved and trusted. Hiei saved her from unnecessary stress and humiliation._

Kurama knew better than to keep needling his friend. "And what will you do now?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Hn. I'll stay until she the effects of the pill have worn off and she wakes up. I'm curious to know how much she will remember."

The kitsune looked at him. "And if she remembers it all?"

Hiei shrugged. "It won't be a huge deal. We didn't do anything extreme.... though she might be embarrassed if she remembers just how...." He smirked. "Hands on she was trying to get with me."

Suichi winced as Youko cursed a blue streak in the confines of his mind. Hiei's smirk widened with his own private victory.

He sighed. "Well, I guess you'll see. I have to return home now. I promised mother I would do a few things for her, but tell Kairi I'll see her probably sometime in the afternoon tomorrow."

The koorime nodded silently.

__________

After spending the night and most of the next morning either napping or lounging in the trees surrounding the temple, Hiei journeyed back into Kairi's room, Genkai behind him. The old woman was perhaps the only person he didn't mind going with him into the room... aside from Yukina, but his sister was currently doing her morning duties around the temple.

Entering the room, they saw she was still sleeping soundly on the bed, due to the deliberate effects of Hiei's jagan eye. The Reiki Master looked at her watch and nodded. "It should be safe to wake her up now, Hiei. The effects have worn off by now."

Nodding, he went up to her and placed his fingers at her temple, releasing her from the sleeping hold of the jagan. She stirred and opened her eyes a little groggily. She blinked when she saw Hiei and Genkai standing at her bedside.

The old woman smiled at her. "Well, good morning. You've had yourself a nice long sleep. How do you feel?"

The girl took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Aside from a headache, I feel fine." Her eyes fell on Hiei and she turned bright red.

"What can you remember, onna?" he asked, his arms now across his chest and his expression neutral.

She blinked and seemed to think back, before she slowly shook her head. "I remember you taking off my blindfold and me looking at you but... I don't know. I sort of blacked out." She cleared her throat a little nervously. "Did we uh.... do.... anything?"

He smirked and she turned even redder. "I wouldn't let it go beyond kissing, onna, though you... tried to push the matter. I decided it best to put you to sleep."

Genkai chuckled. "Hiei was back here only three hours after he took off with you. He said you were getting too insistent."

The girl moaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow, one of her hands coming up to her forehead. "It's official... I don't know when and I don't know how... but I'm going to get Shampoo and Cologne for this..."

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms. "Hn. You and me both, onna."

__________

**Please tell me what you think! Read and Review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the long wait, but here's an update!**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma ½. All I own is Kairi.**

**Here's Chapter 15!! **

**************

After having a nice breakfast prepared by Yukina, Kairi made her way back to the dojo. Hiei had seemingly vanished not long after she had woken up but, had she known what to look for, she would have seen the black blur leaping from tree to tree, making sure she got home safely.

The Tendo's had already finished their own breakfast and Kasumi was humming along pleasantly as she cleaned up the kitchen and went about her daily chores. She smiled when Kairi came into the house.

"Good morning, Kairi. How was your stay at Keiko's?"

Kairi forced a smile onto her face. "I'd say it went well. We stayed up late studying. She's a good teacher and I think if I keep studying with her, it'll give my grade a boost."

Her smile widened. "I'm so happy to see you working so hard in school."

She made a noncommittal noise before going into the living room. She saw Nabiki standing at the bottom of the stairs, a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye that made Kairi pause.

"Kairi, we need to talk. Up in my room. Now." She turned without another word and made her way up the stairs.

Frowning now, Kairi followed the middle Tendo daughter. Once they were in her room, she closed the door behind them. Nabiki turned to her, her smirk widening as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Kairi," she said before the girl could even think of inquiring as to what she wanted. "I know you weren't really studying at Keiko's last night. One of my informants was eating in the Nekohanten when the incident happened. I know you swallowed the Day Pill."

Kairi crossed her own arms now, returning her look with a frown. "Yeah? And?"

"Well, judging by the fact that you're prancing around town without a care in the world now, I think it's safe to say you looked at someone. So, who did you look at?"

She scowled at her. "That's none of your business."

Nabiki smirked. "I make _everything_ my business. Especially since you just lied to Kasumi about where you were and what you were doing. How do you think she would react to that?" Her expression turned serious. "Now, you spill the beans or I'm calling my dear sister up here and telling her the truth. Who was it?"

Kairi groaned inwardly. The last thing she had wanted was for Nabiki to get wind of what had happened. It pretty much made the entire cover up for nothing. She sighed. "It was Hiei, and nothing major happened between us, so there's nothing for anyone to get angry or upset over."

She smirked. "You kissed, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

The girls frown deepened. "According to him, yes, we did. And what's your point?"

Nabiki's smirk turned into a sadistic smile. "You kissed a boy without the prior approval of either Daddy or Kasumi. They wouldn't be happy about that if they found out."

Her eyes narrowed now. "Are you blackmailing me?"

Nabiki smirked. "I don't call it blackmail. I call it business. In other words, if you don't want me to spill the beans for you, you'd better give me some cash. I'm thinking along the lines of 30 000 yen."

Kairi was quiet for a long moment before she gave her cousin a scowl. "I know where this is going. You're going to have this little secret to hold over my head, and get all kinds of favors and money from me. As long as I do what you say, you won't tell them. That's how it works, right?"

Nabiki looked self-satisfied. "Pretty much."

"Well, it's not happening. You want to tell them? Fine. Go on ahead. Because I refuse to be used like that. And quite frankly, I did absolutely nothing wrong. I was raised with western ideals, and I did far more with Mike when I was with him than I did with Hiei. And I wasn't even in control of my self when I was with Hiei so I have nothing to feel guilty about either. But you're not getting a cent out of me, Nabiki. Not like this. Goodbye." She turned and left the room without another word.

Kasumi blinked when she saw Kairi putting her shoes on and getting ready to head outside. "Kairi? You just got home! Where are you going?"

"Oh, Daddy! Kasumi! Can you come here, please? I need to tell you something!" came Nabiki's singsong voice from the stairs.

Kairi sighed. "Just go talk to Nabiki. I'm not sure when I'll be back." She walked out the door without another word.

Once she was out the door, Kairi broke into a run, wanting to put some distance between herself and the dojo. She had a feeling she didn't want to be there when her uncle found out what had _really_ happened the night before.

When she was about three blocks away, she finally stopped running and walked instead. She felt her stomach knotting slightly, knowing that she would have to go home eventually to face the Tendo's. She groaned loudly. But her fears of returning home were quickly overshadowed by a newfound hatred and anger toward Nabiki. Feeling her rage building up within her, she angrily kicked over a nearby garbage can, sending it and it's contents rolling down the sidewalk. Too pissed off to care, she continued on her way, trying to decide where she should go for the day.

Before yesterday's incident, she would have gone straight to the Nekohanten to spill all her troubles and worries on the ears of the Amazons, but they were the _last_ people she wanted to see right now. They were the cause of this whole mess in the first place! If it wasn't for Shampoo and that stupid pill, none of this would have happened!

_Ding, ding!_

She closed her eyes and groaned again as Shampoo came up beside her on her bike, a hesitant expression on her face. "Kairi-chan?"

The girl gave the Amazon a glare. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me, Shampoo. After what you and Cologne did, you guys are the _last_ people I want to see!"

She seemed to hesitate again. "Shampoo sorry. It Great-Grandmother's plan."

Kairi stopped in her tracks and whirled on her. "Yeah, and you went along with it just so you could try to get Mousse to chase someone else! The problem with this whole damn district is that _nobody_ thinks about what other people might think or feel about something! Did it ever occur to you or Cologne that I wouldn't be interested in being with Mousse? Do you even care that _he's_ not interested in me that way? Oh, wait... Matriarchal society... the man does whatever he'd told, right? Did you think about how I would feel once the effects of the pill wore off? I just had a breakup with someone I honestly thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and you have the nerve to try and fling me toward someone who likes _you_ so you can get rid of him?! I just... No." Kairi shook her head. "I'm not talking about this anymore. I had a crappy day yesterday, and this day's looking like it's going to be just as bad if not worse. I'm outta here. See you around, Shampoo." She stalked off, leaving a decidedly guilty looking Amazon on her bike.

**********

Forty minutes later, Kairi was getting off of a bus and soon found herself looking up a long flight of stairs. Sighing, she started making her way up.

Yukina was at the entrance to the temple, sweeping away a few branches and leaves that had fallen. She blinked and looked up when she heard someone approaching and a sweet smile went across her face when she saw who it was.

"Kairi-chan! You just left here a couple hours ago! I didn't think you'd be back here for a few days."

The girl managed a smile that probably looked as fake as it felt. "Well... I had a change of plans. Do you think Genkai would mind if I just... hung around here for today?"

She blinked now, her expression turning curious. "I don't see why not... Did... something happen?"

Kairi sighed. "You might say that."

The ice maiden put her broom aside and took her by the arm gently. "Let's get you inside so you can talk to Genkai."

The old woman was sitting in her living room sipping some tea as she watched television. She blinked and then her eyes narrowed when she saw Kairi and the state her aura was in.

Not one to beat around the bush, the old woman quickly got straight to the point. "Something happened when you got home?"

Kairi nodded.

The reiki master immediately shut off the TV and indicated the space beside her on the couch. "Have a seat. Yukina, could you make up some tea, please?"

The girl nodded immediately and made her way to the kitchen.

Once the tea was sitting in front of them both, and Yukina had made herself comfortable in another chair in the room, Kairi sighed and leaned back.

"One of Nabiki's informants saw the incident with me and the Day Pill. She tried to bribe me and since I refused to do what she wanted..." She shook her head wearily. "Kasumi and Uncle Soun know by now."

Genkai frowned deeply hearing this. She decided that should she ever meet this Nabiki girl for herself, she would have a few choice words for her. She turned to Yukina. "Get a hold of Kurama and see if he can contact Hiei. This involves him as well."

Again, the girl nodded and quickly left the room.

**********

An hour later, Kurama and Hiei were at the temple. Yusuke had been unable to come due to a date with Keiko and Kuwabara had been dragged to a hairstylists convention by his sister.

Once Kairi had relayed the events in more detail, Kurama had a deep frown on his face and Hiei had a scowl.

Kairi sighed. "It's just one thing after another in that place. Once I think one problem is gone, another one comes to take its place."

Hiei looked at her. "So, how are they going to take this?"

She scowled a little herself. "Well.... once the initial anger over my lying to them is gone, I have a very bad feeling they're going to be bringing up the subject of marriage. That family is so fucking traditional it's like I'm living back in the dark ages."

Kurama rose an eyebrow. "Marriage? Because you kissed Hiei, they would tell you to marry him?"

Hiei snorted. "It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens. And I'll be more than happy to tell them all that myself."

"No arguments here. But from what I hear, Uncle Soun is insanely stubborn and I don't know how we..."

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked a loud voice from the next room. Then a familiar redheaded girl with a pigtail stuck her head in the room. She rubbed the back of her head a little sheepishly. "Sorry for comin' in uninvited, but no one answered when I knocked..."

Genkai shook her head. "No apologies are necessary. I take it you came here to tell Kairi what the situation is?"

The girl hesitated and then sighed. "Well... before Akane splashed me and sent me into LEO for not telling anyone myself... Kasumi and Tendo-san are ticked. I hate to say this, Kairi, but you're gonna get seriously reamed out when you go back home."

She rolled her eyes. "Reamed out for _what?!_ Shampoo and Cologne are the ones who gave me the fucking pill!!"

He sighed. "I know that. But Kasumi's ticked because you lied to her, and Tendo-san... well... it's traditional that the girl go ask permission before getting together with a guy and..."

"Hiei and I are _not_ together!! What the FUCK is wrong with those people?! Is it really so difficult for them to grasp that it's not _my _fault that this happened?!"

He winced, seeing her expression and seeing a small bright red aura surrounding her. "It gets worse. You can blame Pop for this one, but since you came into close contact with Hiei, there was talk of marriage before I got malleted..."

Kairi growled very impressively for a human and got to her feet. "There is not a chance in HELL that I'm marrying _anyone!!!_ And you can go back there and tell them that! I have no intentions whatsoever in marrying Hiei!" She cast a quick glance in his direction. "No offense."

He simply snorted. "Don't worry, onna. I have no intentions of going through any human ceremonies." Then he allowed a malicious smile to split his features. "I'm sure they'll have a change of heart once I set them straight personally."

Ranma looked a little doubtful, but didn't say anything. Yukina entered the room, holding a steaming kettle of water. "Here you are, Ranma-san. I'm sure you'll be wanting to change back."

She grinned broadly. "Hey, thanks!" Accepting the kettle, she soon became a he and turned his attention to Kairi. "So... when are you planning on going back to the dojo?"

The girl let out a large sigh and got to her feet. "I guess I may as well get it over with now."

Hiei looked at her. "I'll go with you and Ranma."

Ranma eyed him warily. "Um... I should warn ya... Soun's gonna be in your face about kissing his niece and all...."

Hiei shrugged. "If his intentions are to intimidate me, it won't work. I've felt his energy and it's pathetic."

Kurama hesitated. "Perhaps I should go as well to help keep the peace."

Kairi and Hiei exchanged a look and then shrugged as one.

**********

Soon the four of them were standing in front of the dojo, Kairi's expression telling them all that she was not looking forward to this.

_I hate my life,_ she thought miserably before taking in a deep breath and steeling herself.

"Okay, let's just get this over and done with."

Kairi taking the lead, she opened the front door to the dojo and entered, the others right behind her. Once they entered the living room, they saw Kasumi and Soun standing side by side, both of them with frowns on their faces as they looked at Kairi. Akane sat on one end of the couch with a scowl on her face and her arms across her chest, while Genma sat on the other end, a contemplative frown on his face. Nabiki was leaning against the stair rail, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Kasumi was the first to break the silence. "Kairi, sit down. We're going to have a little talk."

The girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she seated herself in a hard back chair that was situated against the wall.

Soun's frown deepened slightly as he took in the two vaguely familiar boys. "Which one of them was it?"

Hiei took a step forward wordlessly.

He nodded and then turned his attention to Kurama. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here, son?"

Kurama inclined his head respectfully. "I am merely here to try and keep things calm."

Ranma snorted, indicating he believed such a thing was an impossibility.

Kasumi looked at Kairi, her frown still in place. "You lied to us, Kairi. Instead of studying like you said, you were off kissing and flirting with a boy you hardly know."

"That's right!" Soun said. "Such behavior is unacceptable in this home! Family honor demands that you now marry the lad!" He went up beside Hiei and put a hand on his shoulder, making the hybrid stiffen. "Now, my boy. Would you prefer and outdoor or indoor wedding?"

Hiei snarled at him, a bit of red bleeding into his eyes. "Remove your hand or I will remove your arm, old man! And we are _not_ getting married. Of course, if you would like to discuss the matter further, I would only be too happy to oblige you," he said, fingering the hilt of his sword.

Soun seemed to pale slightly while Kurama stepped forward, holding his hands up. Akane had stiffened from where she was, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she glared at Hiei now. "Now, now, Hiei. I'm sure we can resolve this without resorting to violence."

"This is _not_ my fault, so I don't see why you're making a huge deal about this," Kairi said. "If the Amazon's hadn't given me the Day Pill, I wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. I was not in my right mind when I was under its effects, and nothing more serious than kissing happened between the two of us, so... what's the frickin' problem?"

The eldest Tendo frowned. "The problem is that you never came home to discuss the situation with us! You should have come home and made your plans here."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. I was just going to waltz through the streets of Nerima while under the effects of the Day Pill, risking that I look at the wrong person. Can you imagine what would have happened to me if I had accidentally looked at Ranma? Not to mention Kuno or Happosai?" She scowled in disgust and had to suppress a shiver. "I don't need to go to you guys to make plans. I'm perfectly capable of making decisions for myself. And, incidentally... Hiei's right. We are NOT getting married."

Akane scowled at her from where she was seated. "So you would bring dishonor into our family?!"

Kairi snorted. "I'm not even a Tendo, so your argument doesn't hold up. And mind your own business, Akane. This has nothing to do with you."

Soun frowned at her now, now recovered from his scare with Hiei. "While you live under this roof, you will obey our rules, young lady...."

She gave a harsh laugh. "I'm still moving out when I turn eighteen. So even if I were to marry Hiei, which I _won't_, I would divorce him the second I reached that magic number. I told you all repeatedly that I have no intentions of ever getting married. Just because I sat up in a tree with Hiei and we made out while I was under the effects of a magic gum drop from China, doesn't give you the right to tell me that I will marry anyone. And just to let you know..." She smirked now. "I did a _lot_ more with Mike than I did with Hiei. Are you going to tie him down and force him to marry me? Even though he's the kind of a man who screws around on the girls he's with?"

Genma looked over now. "Mike is not here, and we have no means to get him here. However, the boy you were with is right beside you right now, so he has no excuse as to why he wouldn't be able to marry you..."

Hiei scowled deeply and took a step forward. "I'll give you a good reason right now, then." He deliberately allowed his eyes to flare red briefly. "I am a demon. _Nobody_ tells me what I must do... unless, of course, they enjoy the feel of my blade. Now shut up, ningen! This is not your business."

Genma gulped audibly. He quickly grabbed a glass of cold water off the table in front of him and turned himself into a Panda.

To Kurama's amusement, both Kairi and Hiei rolled their eyes seeing this.

The fox cleared his throat now. "If I may say something?"

All eyes were immediately on him.

"When it came time for Kairi to make her decision about who she would look at, it ultimately came down to myself and Hiei. Her reasoning was simple: the other two males in our group, Yusuke and Kuwabara, are both in relationships of their own. It was me who made the decision for her, choosing Hiei. My reason for doing so was because his honor code would not allow him to take advantage of her."

Akane snorted. "And yet he kissed her. You don't think that's taking advantage?"

That calculating smile crossed his features as he looked at the youngest Tendo. "Little girl... I am a kitsune avatar. Within me is the infamous Youko Kurama. Had Kairi looked at me instead of Hiei, mere _kissing_ would have been the least of her problems. Hiei, on the other hand, used his jagan eye to put Kairi to sleep when the effects of the pill were making her too... feisty."

Kairi turned bright red hearing this and wished she could just crawl into a hole. Akane, meanwhile, turned red herself, huffed, crossed her arms, and pouted on the couch.

Kasumi looked at her. "Well, why didn't you tell me the truth when you phoned last night? We could have helped!"

She looked at the eldest Tendo. "For a few reasons. First of all, Nabiki would have used it as an opportunity to make money, selling the information to several nut cases who live in this town. Second of all, I didn't want to have to go through the whole 'You kissed a boy so you must now marry him' conversation. And lastly... what I do in my life is none of your business. As I said earlier, I am fully capable of making my own decisions without you guys looking over my shoulder."

"We're your family!" Kasumi said immediately. "We are doing what we think is best..."

"You think my getting _married_ is what's best for me?" Kairi rolled her eyes. "It's not happening, and there's no point in discussing it because I'm _not_ going to change my mind. If you don't like my stance on the situation, that's fine. You won't have to put up with it for long."

Akane sneered at her now. "Oh? And where are you going to move to when you're eighteen? Your boy friend dumped you to get it from someone else, and you told us he was the only friend you had back in Canada."

Ranma and Kasumi looked at Akane in shock, while Kairi stiffened noticeably. Hiei and Kurama's eyes both narrowed when they heard the girl's words.

"Akane! That was _way _too harsh!" Ranma said.

Kairi shook her head. "No. It's okay. Truth be known, I don't know where I'm going to go. But _anywhere_ is better than staying in this house."

Soun frowned deeply now. "Young lady, I will not tolerate you speaking in such a way about your own family! Our honor is at stake due to your selfishness, and..."

Kairi stood up, her temper kicking in. _"I'm_ being selfish?! You're asking me to marry a boy I've known for about a week! You met him _once_ before today, and you have no idea what he may be like!" She cast a quick glance at Hiei. "No offense."

He shrugged, obviously not caring. "Hn. Whatever. I agree with you."

Soun looked at her. "You said yourself that his sense of honor is very high... though how that can be when he refuses to take your hand, I don't know..."

Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously, having his honor questioned. "Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time I said this, ningen. I am a _demon_. My sense of honor differs from your own. Also, the demon's definition of marriage is much different than a humans. We don't even call it marriage. It's mating, and I highly doubt Kairi would want to go through _that_ process at this point."

"Agreed," said girl said immediately.

Tendo tried again. "But Kairi, surely you would not wish to dishonor your mother and father by refusing! Your mother fulfilled her honor by marrying your father and...."

Their eyes all widened slightly when they saw a red aura flickering around her. Her face was now contorted into a deep seated rage as she gave her uncle a full blown glare. "Don't you _ever_ use her as an example of maintaining family honor. I'm nothing like she was, and I don't want to be either. I was raised with _western_ ideals, and that includes the freedom to _choose._ I will _not_ marry _anyone_ ever. And I'm not getting together with anyone that I don't _want_ to be involved with. I don't care about family honor or tradition, and I'm not going to have them shoved down my throat while I'm here."

Akane's mouth formed a thin line as she jumped to her feet now, her own aura flaring to life. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY FATHER LIKE THAT!! And disrespecting the memory of your OWN parents in the process!! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kairi looked at the girl coldly. "Akane. Sit down, shut your mouth, and mind your own fucking business. Your father has a mouth and can speak for himself. He doesn't need you to do it for him."

The other girl growled loudly and started making her way toward Kairi. Hiei immediately stepped between the two girls. The younger stopped in her tracks, frowning at Hiei now.

"You talk about honor, little girl, and yet you're ready to attack someone who is not even a fighter herself? If you wish to try your hand at fighting someone, you are more than welcome to attack me. But I can't promise you that I'll go easy on you."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment and then looked at him defiantly. "You don't scare me!"

Ranma hesitated. "Um... Akane, you don't want to go up against him..."

Akane started forward again, ignoring her fiances warning. Before she got three steps, however, a plant situated beside the couch suddenly came to life, it's leave stretching out and grabbing hold of the girl, keeping her in place. Her eyes went enormous immediately and she struggled to free herself as everyone else stared.

Kurama stepped forward then, frowning deeply. "That is more than enough. I cannot risk Hiei fighting against someone of your caliber, Akane. He could easily kill you, and such a thing would be greatly frowned upon in the Spirit World. I believe that both Kairi and Hiei have made their positions on this matter very clear. They are not interested in marrying, and nothing anyone here says will change their minds."

Akane frowned at him now. "And how is it any of _your_ business?!"

He frowned right back. "Kairi often comes to me for advice when it comes to dealing with the antics of the people in this home and in this neighborhood. As I consider her a friend and do not want to see her hurt in any way, it has become my business." He looked at Kairi and Hiei now. "I think we should leave for the time being, until they have had time to cool off and assimilate that there is _not_ going to be a wedding."

Hiei shrugged while Kairi nodded immediately. It only took a few moments of her being in the house before she wanted to leave.

The Canadian looked at the other residents of the house. "I'll be back later."

Akane balked. "Wait a minute! What about me?!" she demanded, still struggling in her binds.

Kurama smirked slightly. "Once I leave, the plant will release you and revert to its original form." He then turned, Hiei and Kairi following him as he made his way out the door.

The moment they were outside, Kairi scowled and shook her head. "I have a bad feeling they're not going to drop this. God, I hate this place!"

Kurama frowned, glancing back at the home. "I can certainly understand your frustrations in having to deal with them every day..."

He was cut off when a bout of shouts and insults came from inside the dojo. Then:

"RANMA YOU JERK!!!!!!!" came the shrill and increasingly familiar cry before there was a loud bang as Ranma Saotome came flying out the roof of the house.

The kitsune sighed and shook his head. Then he looked at Kairi curiously. "How do they afford all the repairs?"

She shrugged. "Nabiki manages to bring in lots of cash selling those pictures to Kuno, and with her other schemes. Of course, if Soun actually took on students again, they wouldn't need to, but..." She shook her head.

A loud groan came from off to their left as Ranma made his way out of some bushes. "Ya mind some company?"

Kurama smiled at him. "Of course not. Where should we go? Ukyo's?"

Ranma grinned. "Sounds good! I'm hungry, and okonomiyaki sounds like just the thing!"

**Please tell me what you think! Read and Review! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's good to be back, everyone! Here's Chapter 16 for all of you!**

**I do not own Ranma or Yu Yu Hakusho, just Kairi.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Genkai, of course, was only too happy to let them spend the remainder of the day at her temple. She had simply rolled her eyes in disgust upon learning how the meeting had gone and said something about "fools and morons", before ushering the entire group of them outside to enjoy the nice day.

Kairi immediately took a seat beneath one of the trees and leaned back against the trunk, trying to forget about Nerima and the Tendo's for a few precious moments. She closed her eyes and just tried to zone out, enjoying the sounds of the outdoors and the hushed conversations that were taking place not far from her.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blinking, she looked up and saw Genkai smiling down at her and handing a steaming cup of tea to her.

"Here. Drink this. It's a special brew curteousy of Kurama that will help to calm your nerves. I can sense your tension even when you're trying to relax, and that's not a good sign."

The girl smiled in relief and accepted the tea. "Thank you." She was surprised that the flavor of the tea was actually quite pleasing, and she felt a flush of warmth go through her body when she swallowed. She sighed in relief.

The Reiki Master sat down beside the girl and they simply enjoyed the peaceful surroundings for a few long moments, each sipping on their own cups of tea. From their position, they could see Ranma and Kurama engaged in a hushed conversation on the patio. Hiei was leaning against the building, his arms crossed as he listened to their conversation with mild interest and occasionally put in a word or two of his own.

The old woman decided to start a conversation with the younger woman beside her.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do once you turn eighteen?"

Kairi sighed. "All I know for sure at this point is that I'm moving out of _that_ place. Whether that means returning to Canada or not... I don't know yet. I have more friends here than I did over there, but I also run the risk of having to deal with Kuno and some of the other nutcases who don't seem to want to leave me alone if I stay."

Genkai shrugged. "They seem to remain in their own territory, for the most part, from what I can tell. If you just leave Nerima itself, your encounters with them would be few and far between. I think the most you would have to contend with is your remaining family dropping in for visits."

She snorted. "Yeah, I can see it now. They'll still be hounding me a year from now to walk down the aisle with Hiei or risk bringing dishonor into their family." She shook her head. "Uncle Soun is sooooo stubborn when it comes to things like that. Nabiki is the one person in that family who seems to have little to no regard for family honor, unless it means she'll make a buck."

The old woman snorted. "They would be fools if they did continue harassing you. It's not their place to decide your life for you in the first place. And as for that Nabiki girl, I look forward to the day that I meet her so I can give her a few choice words about her behavior and complete lack of respect in regard to other people's feelings."

Kairi's lips quirked. "I'd pay to see that. I've done everything I can think of to get her to leave me out of her schemes, but the only thing she's done _right_ is fixing one of my issues with Kuno. It took me slugging her in the face and throwing fifty thousand yen at her, but she told him I dropped out so he wouldn't keep coming to my new school. But with this new situation..." She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know how much more of this bullshit I can take."

The old woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I know things are incredibly difficult for you right now. And in light of your situation, let me remind you that my door is always open to you, day or night. Don't be afraid to come by, even if it is just to talk or to simply enjoy my grounds and relax. I will hold nothing against you for that."

The young woman smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Genkai. I really appreciate that."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Ranma stepped out onto the back patio, he saw Kairi already settling down under a tree and relaxing against it. He blinked.

"Wow, does she always go into instant relaxation mode when she comes here?" he asked.

Kurama looked on with the cursed boy. "Well, I think this is one of the few places she's found where she can truly relax with little to no chance of interruption. Genkai would never allow the antics that take place in Nerima to take place on her grounds.

Ranma sighed and sat on the steps with relief. "Well, if that's the case, I hope granny doesn't mind me making myself at home, too. I definitely need a vacation from Nerima myself. Especially Akane."

Hiei snorted from where he had leaned up against the wall. "She sends you flying often enough. I would never tolerate that kind of behavior from a potential mate."

Kurama seated himself beside Ranma. "I'm curious. Do you have any idea what you're going to do about your situation?"

He snorted. "Which one? The fiance's or my curse?"

His lips quirked. "Both."

He shrugged. "Well, until I can find a way to get back to China so I can jump into the Spring of Drowned Boy, I'm kinda screwed when it comes to my curse. And as for my fiancé situation..." He sighed and shook his head. "I dunno. It seems every time I try to fix things, I just wind up makin' it worse."

"Well," Kurama said after a moment, "obviously you cannot marry all of your fiance's. So... which fiancé appeals to you the most?"

Ranma rose an eyebrow as he tried to think. "Well... If Akane would stop throwing temper tantrums and thinking I was to blame for every little thing that goes wrong, then she wouldn't be _too_ bad. With Shampoo..." he shuddered. "Her good points are that she tends to be sweeter a lot more often than Akane, and she can actually _cook_, which is Akane's major issue. If you guys come over and she offers you cookies, RUN! She could kill an elephant with her cooking. But... as you saw with this whole mess Kairi's having now, the Amazons are absolutely ruthless when it comes to getting rid of competition. There's time when Shampoo scares me more than Akane does." He glowered. "Not to mention that _her_ curse changes her into a c-c-cat..." He shivered.

"And what about Kounji-san?"

He blinked. "Ukyo? She's really sweet, and cute and a great cook an' all, but she can be just as bad when it comes to trying to get me to go out on a date with her. You guys just haven't seen her ruthless side yet." He shrugged. "Besides that, it makes me feel kinda weird having her after me in that way. Me an' pop traveled around for a short while with Ukyo and her dad when I was just a little kid, and at the time I thought she was a _boy!_ She was like my best friend back then, and it just feels kinda weird knowin' that pop arranged for the two of us to get married. And the arrangement was in exchange for their Okonomiyaki cart, which pop _stole_ from them shortly after he made the arrangement." He scowled, then. "When she first showed up, she tried ta kill me, thinkin' I deliberately went back on the arranged marriage. But I didn't even remember pop making the decision in the first place. I mean, I was _five!_ I thought we were just takin' off to keep up with the training!"

The kitsune looked at him curiously. "When did he arrange for you and Akane to get married?"

"Oh, that was long before I was even born. Pop and Tendo-san are long time close friends. Both of them decided that they would one day combine both their schools. Pop and my mom had me, and then Tendo and his wife had his three daughters. When I first got there, I was told I had my choice of which one to marry, but me an' Akane got stuck together by her sisters. Between the three of them, the one I actually like the most, but not romantically, is Kasumi. She's really sweet, soft spoken, and an awesome cook, but she's going out with Dr. Tofu, so it wouldn't be right to go with her instead. And as for Nabiki..." He shuddered violently. "I was engaged to her for a couple of weeks, and I'd _much_ rather deal with Akane than go back to _that!_"

"Well," said a new voice as Genkai came outside from the temple. "The way I see it, Ranma, is if you can't make a decision based upon the feelings you have for the girls, and you have no choice but to marry one of them, then the one you feel you are the most honor bound to marry would be the most logical. No matter how much I think you situation is from the stone age and completely unfair to you, from what little I've heard of you father, he would make your life a living hell if you didn't follow through with at least one of them."

The pigtailed martial artist pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought hard for a long moment. Then he let out a sigh of resignation. "It'd have to be Akane in that case. The arrangement between Pop and the Tendo's was made before the one with Ukyo's dad, and I never did like the way Shampoo became my fiancé. I mean... beating her in a fight?" He rolled his eyes. "But there's still a few problems. The other fiance's would all try to kill her if I told everyone Akane was my choice, plus, even if we _do_ get married... How the hell are we going to live with each other? I mean, she's only a sweet girl like five percent of the time these days! The rest of the time she's callin' me a pervert for no reason and bunting me into orbit!"

"I think what you need," Kurama said slowly, "is to find a way to get some one on one time with her without getting into an argument. From what I understand, she seems more upset when your other fiance's get involved than at any other time."

Ranma sighed. "Well, I guess it gives me somethin' to think about, anyway..."

Genkai then looked to where Kairi was relaxing. On the surface, she looked calm and content, but her underlying aura was still warring with itself. She treated into the temple for a few moments, and then came back out holding two cups of tea. From the smell of it, Kurama recognized the Makai herbs he had given the Reiki Master. She started down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked curiously.

The old woman smirked and turned to them. "I'm going to give Kairi something that I think she has been lacking for quite a while... a mother figure who is willing to listen with an open mind and offer advice that doesn't include walking down the aisle."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

After a few hours of visiting with Genkai and Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke both arrived at the temple, having finished with their own personal lives for the day. Yusuke scowled when he heard of what had happened.

"Damnit, there's just no end to it, is there? What the hell is it with those people? Can't they just let you live your life in _peace?"_

Ranma snorted. "Nerima and "peace" do _not_ go together. Especially living with the Tendo's."

Kairi sighed. "Things would be a _lot_ more peaceful if Uncle Soun would stop moping around the house and start taking on students again. At least then Nabiki wouldn't have to worry about bringing in money for the family. That's the primary reason she's so anal about getting cash. If she didn't do it, nobody would."

Kurama frowned deeply. "While I understand he was crushed by the death of his wife, that is no reason for a man to shirk his responsibility as provider for the household. The fact that he has thrown that and every other responsibility upon his children, depriving them of the lives they _could_ have made for themselves, makes him quite detestable."

Kairi snorted. "I think the whole reason he wants me to stay with them is so he has another woman in the house to take on more of his responsibilities. At least, that's what it's starting to seem like."

Ranma shrugged. "Well, that could be it, but I think there's more to it than just that. You're all that he has to remember his baby sister, remember?" Kairi stiffened noticeably, but Ranma didn't see it. "He wants to hear what he missed out on, an'..."

Kairi stood up abruptly. "Excuse me," she said somewhat stiffly and quickly exited the room

The only ones who didn't appear to be surprised at her sudden departure were Hiei and Genkai.

"Um..." Ranma rubbed the back of his head, looking confused and slightly guilty. "Was it something I said?"

Hiei gave a rare sigh. "Ranma, one subject that Kairi does not wish to get into with anyone is the life she lead before she came to live here in Japan. There is a great deal that her uncle and cousins don't know, not only about the manner in which her mother died, but the manner in which she _lived."_

Kuwabara stared at him. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ You mean to tell us that you _know_ what happened to her before she came here?"

Kurama nodded, answering for the hybrid. "I had suspected as much. There is no way Hiei would have told us we could trust her without knowing far more about her than we did at the time. However..." He looked at Hiei pointedly. "I suppose there is no way to get you to elaborate on what it is that you know?"

He snorted and crossed his arms. "Hn. It is not my place to tell her secrets, kitsune. I believe she hesitates to tell her own family due to their strict adherence on tradition. While she may not like tradition in an of itself, she knows that it is a very important aspect to the Tendo's life. And when her past is revealed to them, it will cause them to question the wisdom of some of their practices." Then he turned and left the room, trailing after the woman who had just left.

Yusuke was the one who broke the lengthy silence that followed his departure. "Okay... while I know it's none of my damn business, I'm officially dying of curiosity."

Kurama smirked. "If you think _you're_ curious, you should be listening to Youko right now. However, it is not our place to question her. It is obviously a very sensitive subject to her. At least Hiei knows and can speak to her on our behalf."

"An' that's another thing!" Kuwabara said then. "Why the hell is shorty being so _nice_ to her? I mean, he's hardly that nice to _anybody!"_

Genkai smirked. "I could be wrong, but I think he likes her. But that's besides the point. The best thing we can do for the girl for now is be there for her, while giving her the privacy when it comes to the issue of her past. As unhealthy as it may be that she's holding it inside, it's her decision and the story will come out in time. She knows her family deserves to know, no matter how much she might wish otherwise."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiei found Kairi sitting on the top steps of what the detective called "the Stairway of Death". She had her eyes closed and was taking in deep, calculated breaths in an effort to calm herself down. From where he stood, he could smell the sale from a few tears that had managed to come forth. He shook his head inwardly. She was doing nothing but working her way toward a severe mental breakdown by holding it all in. He had a feeling she would not be keeping the secret for much longer.

He approached her silently and placed a hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin and looked up in surprise.

When she saw Hiei standing there, she quickly wiped away the few tears she had let loose and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Hiei shrugged and sat down beside her. "Hn. Ranma didn't mean to touch on something so sensitive to you."

She nodded. "I know. It's not his fault. He doesn't know."

"These situations are going to keep coming up until you _do_ decide to tell. Especially among the members of your household."

She let out a long sigh and shook her head. "It's going to mess them up when they do find out."

He shook his head at her now. "No, onna. But it _will_ force them to re-evaluate their views. They can't keep living as though the feudal age still exists. The world is _not_ the way it was then, and their ways are no longer necessary."

"I hope you're right."

"If it _doesn't_ change them in at least some ways, then they are even bigger fools than I thought," he said with a scowl.

She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "Well, I guess we'll find out when the time comes" Then she scowled herself. "Until then, I have to put up with their bullshit."

Hiei shrugged. "Well, at least you have places to go if you get the urge to kill them all." He smirked. "We still have yet to plot the demise of those Amazons."

She snorted. "From what Ranma's told me, it would require very careful planning and a careful execution. Cologne has over two hundred years of experience."

His smirk widened. "Then this will be easier than I thought. While she has a measly two hundred years experience, I have five hundred."

Her eyes went wide now. "You're kidding! _You're_ five hundred?" Kairi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You... look good."

He chuckled now. "If you're impressed with that... Kurama is over a _thousand_ years old. His demon form hasn't physically aged since he acquired it."

She blinked now. "Acquired it?"

He nodded. "He was a fox who acquired the powers of a demon over many years. To this day his proficiency as a thief is legendary in the Makai."

She allowed a small smile to come to her face. "If that's the case, I'd hate to get on his bad side. I have a feeling you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of _his_ schemes!"

"Only those who are truly deserving are subject to my self-proclaimed genius and underhanded tactics," came Kurama's voice from behind them. Turning, they saw him approaching, his usual smile in place. "I just came out here to tell you that Yusuke and Ranma are going to have a spar. I thought you might be interested to watch."

Kairi grinned. "I'm definitely up for _that_! Let's go!"

She allowed Kurama to help her to her feet, and then the human and two demons returned to the back of Genkai's temple to join the others. Kuwabara was fighting tooth and nail to keep from asking the girl questions and couldn't help but cast the occasional questioning look in her direction.

Genkai was looking at the two opponents. "Okay, there's your battle ground over there. Do me a favour and make it interesting. I understand that Ranma beat you in your first fight in a span of seconds. Try not to make it end too quickly."

Ranma grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Okay, I'll go easy on him." He ignored the glower Yusuke sent his way.

The old woman smirked. "Use at least one of your techniques. I'm interested in seeing some of them for myself."

He seemed to think for a moment and then a grin split his features once more. "I think I've got just the thing!" He patted Yusuke on the shoulder. "What do you say we give Grandma a show?"

Yusuke grinned right back. "You're on!"

The two of them went out onto the grounds and squared off.

Ranma grinned at him. "I'll let you have the first shot. I won't pull what I did last time, I promise."

The Spirit Detective blinked and then let out a shrug. "Okay." He readied himself. "Here I come!"

Yusuke was actually surprised at just how skilled Ranma was. He was blocking and dodging every move as if he knew it was coming before he himself did. But after a full minute, the detective was getting a little annoyed.

"Hey, why don't you try _hitting_ me already? This is supposed to be a spar, you know!"

His opponent grinned cheekily as he easily dodged another of his punches. "Hey, it's not my fault you're so easy to read. You need to work on your speed, too! So much for being the "Great Urameshi". It looks like you've met your match!"

"Hey, watch it she-man! Just because I'm not formally trained like you are doesn't mean you're any better than I am!"

The pigtailed martial artist made a face at him. "Then how come you can't even get in a single hit? Nyah nyah!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he renewed his attack.

Ranma nodded inwardly. Now was the time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, the others were watching the scene with varying degrees of interest and confusion.

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said. "Why isn't that Ranma guy fighting back? All he's doing is blocking and dodging."

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know. Ranma could easily do a _lot_ more."

Kurama frowned thoughtfully. "Odd... Saotome-san is mocking Yusuke."

The young woman at his side blinked. "Mocking?" At first the thought surprised her, but then she remembered the man formally known as Pantyhose Taro and her surprise went away. She sighed. "What's that knuckle-head up to?"

"Well, it seems he's making Yusuke angry, for one," Genkai scowled. A few seconds later, her eyes widened. "Wait a minute. It seems Ranma is luring Yusuke into a pattern."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that as well. It looks like a spiral..."

Kairi blinked. "Spiral?" Then her eyes widened. "I remember hearing about this! Cologne told me that she trained Ranma in some sort of technique after Happosai made him lose his strength a while back." She seemed to strain for a moment. "Oh, what the hell did she call it? She told me the name of the attack, but I can't remember..."

"HIRU SHOTEN HA!" Ranma's voice rang out suddenly, cutting off Kairi. Then, before any of them could blink, an enormous whirlwind kicked up on Genkai's grounds, the force of which sent Yusuke flying into the funnel, and the spectators grasping for something to hold on to.

Kairi managed to get a hold of the railing going around the Reiki Master's deck, but the whirlwind seemed to be growing, and with it, the speed of the wind. Kairi's feet lifted off the ground. She nearly had a heart attack when her fingers slipped from the wooden beam, but felt another hand grab her wrist in an iron hold a split second later, keeping her from flying away. Daring to open her eyes, she saw Hiei standing there. He pulled her back down to the ground and pulled her up against him, making sure her feet were firmly back on the ground.

The girl reached up and her hands fisted in his jacket, not wanting to be swept away by the ever increasing wind speed.

Kuwabara had his own death grip on the railing and was shielding his eyes from the wind. "WHEN DOES IT STOP?"

Genkai was gripping Yukina as she held onto her own support beam. She looked into the tornado. "Once the dimwit realizes how to make it stop! That Ranma has an impressive technique, but it has one flaw!"

Kurama was holding on just as tightly as the rest of them. "I hope he discovers it soon, or else there may not be much left of your grounds!"

From somewhere in the tornado,, they heard the pigtailed martial artist's voice call out. _"Hey, Yusuke! Suppress your energy! Using energy only makes the whirlwind bigger!"_

Less than a minute later, the tornado suddenly dissipated and Yusuke plummeted to the ground. Ranma rushed forward to keep him from crashing to the earth and was flattened when the Spirit Detective landed on him

Kairi let out a sigh of relief and looked up, seeing Hiei looking directly at her. She suddenly realized he was still holding her tight, right up against him and couldn't help it as she turned red. She pulled away gently, giving him a thanking smile.

Genkai, Kurama and Kuwabara were already making their way over to where the two fighters were slowly getting to their feet. Seeing Genkai, Ranma immediately bowed low on the ground.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai, Genkai-sama! I had _no idea_ the whirlwind would get that big!"

The old woman surveyed her grounds a little critically. "Well, aside from some broken tree branches, flattened grass and a few shingles missing from the top of my temple, I see no damage done. The only punishment for you both will be picking up the broken branches and fixing my roof."

Yusuke stared. "What did _I_ do? Ranma's the one who used that attack, not me!"

Genkai lit up a cigarette and answered calmly. "True, but you were the one who was too dense to figure out how to get _out_ of the attack without Ranma telling you how. If he hadn't told you, you would have been the one who destroyed my grounds utilizing your energy."

Ranma just breathed a massive sigh of relief. Considering how often the Tendo's house got destroyed or heavily damaged, fixing a few broken shingles was nothing. He was just relieved the old woman didn't seem angry.

Yusuke sighed heavily. "Okay. Come on, Ranma. Let's get this over and done with while the sun is still up."

Kairi looked at her watch and sighed heavily when she saw it was almost seven. "Damn."

Ranma sighed as well. "I know. Heading back's not something I'm looking forward to, either." Then he put his arm around Yusuke and grinned at him with a forced grin. "Well, let's get to work, then!"

Genkai took a puff off her cigarette. How she had kept it in the wind storm was anybody's guess. "Tools are in the shed. Get to work."

Letting out a sigh, Yusuke led the pigtailed martial artist to the shed and they entered, looking for the necessary tools.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I know it's been a VERY long time, but please read and review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 17!**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

By the time an hour had passed, the boys had finished the repairs. Seeing that the sun was now down, Ranma winced noticeably.

He sighed. "Well, as much as I would love to stay, we should head back to the nuthouse. I'll put up with Akane malleting me a couple times, and then go to bed."

Kairi looked at her watch and looked even more depressed than the cursed boy. "I guess... and school is starting again tomorrow, and the last thing I need is more of Kasumi's lectures."

Kurama nodded. "All right, then. We'll see you in school tomorrow. I trust that since Ranma is with you, that you won't be needing an additional escort?"

Ranma shrugged. "We shouldn't have any problems... unless someone decides to do a night time attack, which doesn't happen _too_ often..."

Genkai looked at them both. "Just keep in mind that my temple is open if either of you has problems."

Kairi nodded at her. "We will. Thank you, Genkai." Then she let out a long sigh. "Well, let's get going, then."

Nodding, Ranma stepped outside first... just as a crash of thunder sounded overhead and the ensuing downpour caused the cursed martial artist to change genders once more. She sighed, mildly irritated.

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen to me _sometime_ today..." Then the pretty redheaded girl forced a smile on her face as she waved to them. "See you around!"

Kairi followed her outside, and the two of them headed back home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

About fourty minutes later, the two of them were looking at the dojo, neither one of them looking forward to going inside. Letting out a massive sigh, Kairi decided to take the initiative. She walked up to the front door and walked right on in.

Nabiki barely glanced at them from where she was sitting in the living room. Akane gave the both of them a full blown glare from her place at the kitchen table, and Kasumi blinked, got a somewhat sad expression on her face and turned away. Her uncle and Genma looked up from the game of shogi they were playing. Genma took advantage of the distraction to switch a few pieces on the board.

The entire house was quiet for almost a full minute. Kairi took one last look around the room as she reached into her pocket, grabbing the flier she had gotten from Kuno earlier that day. She let it lazily drift down to Nabiki's lap as she walked by her toward the stairs.

"You'll want to give their money back _before_ they find out there's not going to be a wedding. It tends to be bad for business if there's no actual outcome to a betting pool, Nabiki." Then she cast a glance at the rest of them. "I'm going to bed." She went up the stairs without another word.

Only about ten minutes after she had retreated to her and Kasumi's room, she heard the now familiar ruckus erupt downstairs, and knew almost down to the very second when the tell tale scream would come forth...

"RANMA YOU JERK!" There was a loud bang and she could almost see poor Ranma soaring through the night sky over Nerima.

_I've gotta invest in some earplugs,_ she thought with a sigh. Of course, she wasn't actually in bed yet... she was flipping through a few of her school books to ensure she had no more homework.

When the soft knock came at the bedroom door, she had to fight from letting out a loud groan. Knowing there was no point in not answering, she let out a sigh.

"Come in," she said, not bothering to hide the resignation in her voice.

The door opened and gave admittance to her uncle. He looked a little hesitant. "Kairi, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

She held herself back from giving an aggravated sigh and she nodded. She sat up on the side of her futon and Soun sat down beside her.

"Well," he started. "I don't think you and I have actually sat down to talk before, have we?"

She shook her head. "No, we haven't."

He looked at her for a long moment, and let out a sigh. "Listen. While I'm far from happy with your decision concerning Hiei, I'm _trying_ very hard to remember that you were raised in a country that does not hold honor and tradition in high regard. I'm also bearing in mind that you are still crushed by the way that Mike boy tossed you aside. That along with all the other changes that occurred since you arrived here must be putting a considerable amount of stress on you."

She nodded. Okay, so far it didn't seem too bad. Her uncle was making the attempt to understand what she was going through. And to be honest, she was shocked that it was _him_ talking to her and not Kasumi. She decided it would be best if she just kept quiet and let him keep talking.

"Now... that being said..." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a necklace locket. He held it in his hands for a moment, looking at it silently. "I've held onto this for eighteen years... ever since your mother left for Canada with Brendan. She gave it to me two days after her wedding." He opened the locket and Kairi saw a girl in the picture who was almost a splitting image of her, wearing a wedding kimono and with a brilliant smile on her face.

She was trying not to fidget now, the conversation now becoming _very_ uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat a little. "I... don't know what happened to you, or how she died. I wish I did, but I'm not going to pressure you about that tonight. When you came here, Kairi, the only photo you brought with you was that one of Mike. At least, that's the only photo that I've seen. I have many old photos of her put away... I'll have to go through them with you some time... but I'd like you to have this one." He placed the locket in Kairi's hand and closed her fingers around it.

Kairi's eyes went wide as she looked at him. "Uncle Soun, I..."

He waved her off. "Now, now. You don't need to say anything. The locket is yours now. May you keep your mother as close to your heart as I have all these years. And remember the good times, Kairi, because those moments are all that really matter." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and exited the room without another word.

The girl had to lean forward a bit, realizing she now felt mildly nauseous after having the mostly one-sided conversation. Not to mention she felt the beginnings of a stress headache knocking on her mental door.

While she knew Soun was trying to make a very nice gesture to her, and at least _seemed_ to try understanding her point of view, all his words had done was make her feel even worse than before. Especially guilt-wise.

She felt guilty for not telling them, and yet when the time came and they did know, she was going to feel guilty because she _did._

When would she stop feeling guilty? When would she stop feeling depressed, angry, completely lost and helpless? When was it all just going to end?

She shook her head wearily as she opened her hand and looked at the locket.

Then her train of thought was mercifully distracted by a light tapping at the window. Opening the blinds, she saw Ranma hanging there again. Blinking, she opened the window and let him in.

"Hey, Ranma. You just got back from your aerial tour of Nerima now?"

He scowled and nodded. "I landed right in the trash dumpster behind the Cat Cafe. I'm just happy Mousse or Shampoo didn't see me..." Then he shook it off. "But anyway, I was wonderin' if you could help me with something..."

Kairi glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was only nine. Kasumi wouldn't be coming up for a couple more hours yet. She shrugged and indicated the edge of her futon as she took a seat. He came into the room and took a seat beside her.

"What do you need help with?" she asked curiously.

He fidgeted a little uneasily and turned a little red as he relayed the conversation he'd had with Kurama, Hiei and Genkai earlier that day. Ending with his decision that, in spite of his own misgivings about the entire situation, Akane was going to be the fiancé he was going to marry.

"Now, until the time comes that people find out about this, I wanna try keeping it under wraps so Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi don't all swarm Akane to try an' kill her."

The girl rose an eyebrow. "Um... while I think it's a good thing you chose one, are you _sure_ you want it to be Akane? I mean, no offense, seriously, but the way she's been..."

He scowled now. "I know, I know. But that's what I need your help with."

Her eyebrow went up higher. "Um... okay... care to elaborate on how I'm supposed to do that?"

"Well, Kurama said that maybe if I could get some time alone with Akane without us getting into a fight, that it might help make things a _little_ easier. But the thing is..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea how to go about something like that. I mean, I know girls like flowers and chocolates and all that stuff, and they like to sit through weird sappy movies that make them cry and stuff like that, but..." He scowled. "I just can't do it alone! I need to know what to do... what to say. I mean, if I say one little thing wrong, she's going to freak on me again and that'll be the end of it, and I don't wanna screw this up!"

The girl let out a long breath as she tried to think. Personally, she thought Ranma was nuts for choosing Akane over Ukyo, but it was his choice. And she supposed she could understand, considering Ranma had grown up thinking that Ukyo was a boy. And since he was basing his decision on how honor bound he was to each of his fiance's, Akane _was_ the logical choice... sadly.

"Okay. I'm going to need a day or two to work out the details of this, but the number one thing is to keep your other fiance's from finding out. So keep it here in the dojo, otherwise there's no point." She pursed her lips in thought. "It would also mean getting everyone ELSE out of the house, so you could have a couple of hours alone." She sighed. "Well, you've given me one hell of a challenge with _this_ endeavor, Ranma. But I'll do what I can for you, okay?"

His eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across his face. Then, to Kairi's shock, he impulsively hugged her. "Thanks! Everyone just tends ta leave me to figure things out on my own!" Then he blinked, realizing he was still hugging the girl and quickly broke away, his arms flailing wildly. "GAH! Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Then he cringed, as if expecting a mallet to send him flying through the wall.

Kairi breathed a sigh of relief and held a hand over her heart. "That's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it but..." She fixed him with a look. "Just don't do it again. Believe me, it's not you, but the LAST thing I need at this point is for Shampoo or Kodachi to come over for a visit and catch a glimpse of you hugging me."

Ranma nodded, breathing a sigh of relief himself now. "Don't worry. I won't do it again." Then he got to his feet with a sigh. "Well, I gotta get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Kairi!" He gave her a quick salute and was out the window again.

The young woman sighed, taking her school books and placing them back into her bag. For the first time, she was actually relieved about Ranma's problems. At least it gave her something else to think about after Soun's little speech to her.

Then, looking at the bedside clock, she realised that it was something she'd have to think about tomorrow. She'd bring it up with the guys at school and see if they had any suggestions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning, after being awoken by the same old routine and having another close encounter with Happosai, all Kairi had to put up with was Akane glaring at her, Kasumi giving her the silent treatment, and watching Ranma get sent into orbit yet again.

Her walk to school was mercifully uneventful, and she was as happy as a clam straight through until lunch.

Kurama looked at the young woman. "So, how did it go for you and Ranma when you got home last night?"

She shrugged and let out a sigh. "Well, Ranma kissed the sky about ten times, courtesy of Akane... As for me, I've been getting glares from Akane, the silent treatment from Kasumi, and attempted "heart to hearts" from Uncle Soun. As usual, Nabiki and Genma don't seem to really care. But at least the word "marriage" hasn't been mentioned to me again."

Kuwabara snorted. "Maybe they're starting to get the message."

Kairi picked at her ramen. "That or they're hoping I'll change my mind. I don't know if he meant to do this or not, but Uncle Soun made me feel as guilty as all hell last night."

Yusuke scowled. "Don't let him get to you. He has no right to tell you how to live your life, and neither does anyone else. Just keep telling yourself that once you turn eighteen, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

The girl nodded absently as she put her mostly uneaten ramen back away. This time Kurama and Hiei both noticed, though they said nothing. For now.

"Oh! By the way, Ranma talked with me last night too, and he brought up a very... interesting problem he has."

The kitsune smirked. "I take it this involves the conversation he was having with myself and Hiei at Genkai's yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yup. And while I think he's nuts for choosing Akane, if I can get them spending some one on one time with one another without them killing each other, then it's progress. I told him I'd try to come up with a plan for him. While I figured out it's going to be a home date, I just have to figure out when it's going to happen and how I'm going to get everyone else out of the house for a few hours."

Keiko blinked. "How are you going to get everyone out of the house except for Akane and Ranma?"

She shrugged. "Well, my uncle and Genma should be easy... I'll just set up the date for a Friday night when all the pubs and bars have their specials, give them some cash and send them out. That'll probably keep them occupied for half the night. With Kasumi... I don't know. Maybe I'll talk to Tofu about possibly getting him to take her out. I have no clue when it comes to Nabiki yet, though."

Hiei hn'd. "And what are you planning on doing that night, onna?"

She smiled a little sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, while he didn't come right out and say so, I was getting the impression that Ranma wants me to sit in on the date as a mediator or peace keeper."

Kuwabara scowled. "Isn't three a crowd? I mean, where's the fun in that?"

Kurama chuckled. "Remember Kuwabara... Ranma's intentions are innocent. He simply wants to be able to spend time with Akane without getting her angry. I doubt any displays of affection are on his mind."

She nodded. "I think his issue is that he's had so little social interaction in his life that he's just completely and utterly clueless when it comes to dealing with others... but especially girls. Remember, until just recently his father was dragging him all over the world to teach him the martial arts. They never stayed in one place long."

Kuwabara shrugged and then nodded. "Well, with any luck you'll bring a little peace to the house."

Kairi thought back on the events that had taken place since she had gotten there. _I think I'll need a shitload of luck for this to go over, _she thought. Then she considered. _Well, at least it gives me something else to focus on rather than my issues with the Tendo's and my break up with Mike..._

The kitsune looked at the woman now. "Have you any idea as to how you can deal with Nabiki? Surely she would know something was going on if you were trying to get her to go out on a certain night."

She sighed. "I know. Nabiki's the hard one. She's not interested in dating guys so there's no point in trying to set her up on a date... unless it's a guy with a fat wallet. Of course, if there was a chance of her coming home with cash, she'd probably go for just about anything... I'd have to be careful though... Nabiki's frickin' smart and she's not easy to pull a fast one on." She shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Yusuke looked at his watch and scowled. "Well, class starts in ten minutes, so I guess we'd better get ready."

Hearing this, Hiei seemingly vanished from sight. The others got to their feet. Keiko ran on ahead, while Yusuke and Kuwabara started exchanging banter. Kairi and Kurama found themselves walking side by side.

"Do you have any plans after school?" he asked her casually.

She shook her head. "Not really. I was just trying to think of something that I could do."

He gave her a smile. "Well, Youko has been hounding me constantly, wanting to meet you personally, but unfortunately, such a thing cannot be done in the view of the public. We would need to go to a forest so he could have the privacy to come out without causing a panic."

She smiled back. "That sounds great! I've been wanting to meet him!"

He nodded. "Very well. That's what we will do then. However, I feel I should warn you of a few things before it happens, but that can wait until school is over."

She simply shrugged and the two of them headed to their next class.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After watching Yusuke get dragged off by Keiko for an after school date, and learning that Kuwabara was going to spend some time in the arcade with some old school buddies of his, Kurama and Kairi were on their way.

They rode on a city bus for almost a whole hour before getting off next to a rural bus stop situated next to a forest. The kitsune immediately led Kairi into the forest and they walked in silence for a few long moments.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "You told me there was something you wanted to warn me about before I meet Youko?"

He nodded. "Yes." He stopped walking and he turned to regard her. "As I mentioned before, kitsune's are known for their voracious sexual appetites. But I must give additional warning to you, because Youko has made it clear to me on several occasions that he is very much attracted to you."

When the woman's expression turned very wary, the red haired boy quickly held up his hands. "But he would never force you into anything! Flirting, certainly, but even when he was at his worst, rape was a strict taboo for Youko."

The girl seemed relieved to hear this. "Well, there should be no problem then. I can handle some flirting, just so long as he doesn't go too far." _It's not as if I have to think about Mike any more, anyway,_ she thought.

He nodded, seemingly relieved to hear this. "Very well, then. I'll let him step forward. Prepare yourself." Just for a moment, the kitsune avatar thought he was forgetting something, but when nothing came to mind after a few seconds of reflection, he shrugged it off as nothing important.

Kairi nodded back and put a little more distance between the two of them.

Suichi stood there for a moment before the air around him seemed to shimmer. Then a bright white light seemed to emanate from his pores and his form changed. The woman could do nothing but watch, completely mesmerized as the transformation took place.

Once it was done, before her stood the single most beautiful man she had ever seen. Long, silver hair, an almost milky complexion, golden eyes that were now on her unwaveringly, lips that were pulled back into a knowing smirk, and... then she noticed the fox ears perched on top of his head. Her fingers instantly twitched.

She almost resisted the temptation until one of those ears twitched themselves.

"I have to!" she said, not bothering to hide the elation in her voice. Then her fingers were instantly probing Youko's ears.

Seeing this, Suichi instantly cringed. _Shit, so THAT'S what I forgot to warn her about..._

Kairi's fingers trailed up the sides of the ears and then gently prodded the tips.

Almost the instant she did so, however, the kitsune let out a predatory growl and the next thing Kairi knew, she was pinned between a tree and an amorous fox.

Panic reared immediately as she quickly screwed her eyes shut tight and cringed. "Oh, God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Then her breath caught in her throat when she felt Youko's lips brushing up against her ear, and noticed that his hands had settled on her sides, only inches from her breasts.

"You have no idea what that does to me, little one," he purred softly. Kairi immediately felt a shiver go through her. He let out a small chuckle as his lips gently started trailing down the side of her neck and his hands started to make their way up and down her sides. She let out a sharp gasp at this action, and couldn't stop it when a small whimper escaped her as well.

Then his lips were by her ear again and he started speaking to her softly. "You have now made the acquaintance of Youko Kurama, my little Kairi." He pulled back and his hands came up so they were cupping her face now. When the girl looked up at him, she saw mischief and lust in those golden eyes. His thumb slowly rubbed her cheek as he brought his face closer to hers. "And, for giving me that little teasing ear rub earlier... I think I should return the favour."

Before the woman could say or do anything, his lips were pressed up against hers. She gasped and Youko immediately took advantage of the opening to explore her mouth with his tongue.

In spite of her own reservations about the situation, Kairi simply melted in his arms when they went around her, and couldn't help but lose herself in the contact a little. It had been almost a month since she had done anything like this, not including her time with Hiei in the tree since she couldn't remember anything that had happened that day anyway. The contact gave her some comfort, even if it was only temporary.

Then she felt a sudden change as Youko seemed to shrink in size. There was a pause in the kiss and then he quickly pulled back and Kairi found herself looking into a set of emerald green eyes that were wide. Suichi's face turned bright red when he realized his hands were both firmly on Kairi's ass and he quickly separated himself from her and stepped back.

"DAMN YOU, YOUKO!" he shouted. He received an amused chuckle from the kitsune as he quickly looked at the woman. "Kairi, I'm so sorry about this! I never thought of how you might react to his ears, and if I had known that he was going to go as far as he did, then I never would have..." He trailed off when he noticed the woman didn't seem to be listening. She was brushing her fingers against her own lips, and her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Wow," she murmured appreciatively. "I've gotta give Youko credit, because that guy can _kiss_!"

Kurama hesitated for a moment. "So... you're not upset then?"

She blinked. "Over that?" She shook her head. "Nah. Now, if he tried taking my clothes off, _then_ I would have an issue, but it was only a kiss."

The red haired boy was greatly relieved to hear this as he gave her a smile and a nod. Then he blinked and seemed to stare off into space for about twenty seconds. He sighed, this time sounding a little irritated, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Youko wants to be in control again. His forceful retreat was his idea of a joke, and he wishes to spend a little more time with you."

She shrugged. "As long as he behaves himself, I've got no problems with it..."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding and allowing the fox to take control again.

This time Youko's smirk was pure mischief. "Don't try telling me you didn't enjoy it, Red," he said aloud. "I don't think there's a man alive who would object to getting some lip action with this little beauty." He allowed his eyes to trail up and down her form, letting just a hint of lust come to his expression once again. Then he approached the suddenly self conscious young woman and gently took her hand in his own. "So, little Kairi... here we are. Alone... deep in the forest. Have you any ideas of how to spend this time?"

She smirked. "Yes, but I doubt my ideas are on par with what _you_ have in mind..."

He chuckled. "You would probably be right about that, but I will not put any pressure on you today. Now... tell me what it is that _you_ had in mind."

She fidgeted a little. "Well, this might sound a little strange to you, but... you're a fox demon, so... does that mean you can change into a fox form?"

He grinned, knowing where she was going with this. "Yes, I can. Am I correct in assuming that you wish to see it? Perhaps even... cuddle?"

She blushed a little and nodded.

"Well, I don't normally transform on request, but I think I could make an exception for you." He took a few steps back, and again he started to glow and change form. This time when the transformation was complete, there was a silver fox with golden eyes and...

"Five tails?" Kairi asked aloud. Then she blushed. "Kawaii..." She seated herself under the tree Youko had had her pinned to moments before and the kitsune came forward. Even in his fox form she could see the mischief dancing in his eyes. She patted her lap, inviting him to climb on and he instantly complied. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck for a few moments to cuddle him and couldn't help but marvel at just how soft his fur was. He happily nuzzled her neck while she did so. When Kairi finally got her 'Must-Cuddle-Cute-Animal' phase out of her system, she released her hold on him and gently started running her fingers through his fur, but being _very_ careful to not contact his ears again. The fox looked up at her and then he gave her a swift lick on the cheek. The girl jumped a little and then laughed as her hand came up to touch the area.

Looking self-satisfied, the fox peacefully laid his head down on her lap, relaxing and enjoying the feel of the woman's fingers as they ran through his silky coat.

The both of them were content to stay that way for a couple hours, both of them dozing occasionally and simply enjoying the sounds of the forest and the present company. Then one of Youko's ears twitched and he lifted his head, looking around.

Kairi was about to ask if something was wrong, but then heard footsteps approaching her from behind. They stopped about ten feet behind her, and then the mysterious newcomer started to speak.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you tell me how to get to..."

Kairi jumped a little. "Ryoga?"

The footsteps started again, and this time the eternally lost boy circled the tree and blinked in surprise looking down at her. "Kairi-chan?" Then he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami! I must be close then. I think I was in Russia yesterday." He blinked again. "Is that... a fox in your lap?"

She grinned a little, while Youko looked a little annoyed. "Yes. This is Youko Kurama's fox form. He's letting me get acquainted with it. I take it you're trying to get to Nerima?"

He nodded and blushed a little. "Yeah."

She looked at her watch and nodded to herself. "I guess I should be headed back to town myself. As soon as we get there, I'll treat you to some Okonomiyaki at Ukyo's before bringing you to the dojo. You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

He looked immensely relieved to hear this. "Sounds great to me!"

She gently ran her fingers through Youko's fur again. "Sorry, Youko, but I think our time together is up. We can do this again another time, okay?"

The fox gave out a human-like sigh and nodded, removing himself from her lap. He walked about twenty feet away and then transformed back into Youko for a few heartbeats before shrinking down into Suichi Minamino's form once again.

Ryoga stared. "Wow..."

Kairi smiled. "I know. I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that either."

Kurama stepped up to them, giving Ryoga a smile and a nod as a greeting. "Well, let's head back to the bus stop, then." He looked at his watch. "It should be coming by soon."

Ryoga looked at Kairi as they walked. "Hey, um... just wondering about something. Is there... anything between..." He wasn't sure how to ask the question. "I mean... when I came across you, you were cuddling his fox form and... I'm just curious..."

Kurama answered for her. "Youko is naturally seductive, and while he does have an attraction to Kairi, there is nothing happening between us relationship wise. Kairi is already experiencing difficulty when it comes to dealing with her family due to an incident between her, the Amazons and Hiei."

He blinked. "Oh boy, what did I miss while I was gone?"

Kairi scowled. "Does the term "day pill" mean anything to you?"

He frowned a moment, thinking. "Day pill?" Then his eyes widened. "You mean that Shampoo gave you the day pill?"

She nodded. "Yup." She explained what had happened, including Nabiki's involvement and the backlash. "Yeah, so keep this under wraps please. It's bad enough that they wanted me and Hiei walking down the aisle. I don't think Kurama has any more interest in getting married than he did."

Kurama considered. "Well, perhaps a few years from now, but certainly not while I'm still in school. I don't think my mother would approve. And I would also like it to be a woman of my choosing, and for her to be just as willing to marry as I am. I personally do _not_ approve of arranged marriages and will not be subjected to one."

Ryoga shrugged carelessly. "It's none of my business, so you don't need to worry about them hearing anything from me."

While she didn't say anything to this, both boys got the impression she was relieved to hear this.

They were soon on the bus and chatting about nothing in particular until they got off in town.

Kurama held a hand to his stomach for a few seconds. "I'm rather hungry myself. Would you mind if I joined you at Ukyo's?"

She smiled. "Not at all. Let's get going."

They were about five minutes into their walk when they saw a cloud of dust forming down the highway, and it seemed to be coming closer. Upon closer inspection, they saw it was Genma and Ranma charging down the street as if their lives depended upon it.

As they charged by, Kairi quickly reached out, grabbing Ranma's arm. The boy stopped, and Genma quickly backtracked to join him.

"Ranma, Genma, what's the rush? Where are you guys off to in such a hurry?"

The pigtailed boy winced slightly and then sighed. "Training." He handed her a postcard. "This came in the mail today."

Kairi read the kanji on the back of the postcard and then winced when she saw the name at the bottom. "Your mom's coming for a visit?"

He grimaced and nodded.

Kurama blinked. "What's so horrible about your mother coming for a visit?"

Kairi quickly stepped forward. "I'll explain when we get to Ukyo's... otherwise you'll probably wind up killing Genma." She turned to Ranma again. "Why don't you guys just spend the week in your cursed forms? I was told you did that before, playing the role of Ranko and her pet Mr. Panda."

Genma glowered. "Yes, but "Mr. Panda" is not allowed to eat at the table, and winds up getting fed bamboo when Nodoka is there! We've also had many close calls in the past and I don't want to risk her finding out about Ranma's curse."

Kairi sighed. The one person in the household that she liked at all was going away. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week. That's how long she usually stays." Ranma looked at his watch and winced. "We better get moving. She's supposed ta show up at nine and it's already eight."

Genma shivered. "Let's get moving, boy! I want to be long out of Nerima by the time she shows up!"

He nodded. "Right!" He gave them a quick wave and shot off again.

Kurama looked at Kairi with an expression that plainly said "explain". Sighing, she motioned for him to follow her, and turned to see Ryoga starting off down the street. She quickly rushed forward and grabbed him by the wrist. "Oh, no you don't! Friends don't go vanishing on _me_, buddy! Restaurant is _this_ way," she said, starting to lead him to Ukyo's.

While Ryoga turned bright red, Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as he followed the two of them inside.

And once they were inside and started chatting with Ukyo, they explained to Kurama the situation between Ranma, Genma and Nodoka.

When she saw flakes of gold sporadically mixing in with his green eyes, she knew Kurama was pissed.

"I'm honestly not sure who I'm more disgusted with... Genma for suggesting the suppuku oath in the first place, or his wife for agreeing with it. But surely she wouldn't truly go and kill her own son for getting cursed?"

Ryoga considered. "I've seen Nodoka Saotome a couple times. She always carries a katana with her just in case she meets up with Genma and Ranma and she finds out her son isn't "manly." I think Ranma turning into a girl when he's splashed with cold water wouldn't exactly please her."

The kitsune scowled. Given that it was the love of _his_ mother that ultimately changed him, he found the situation to be nothing short of disgusting. It was a good thing that Kairi had waited until the man and his son were gone before explaining the specifics of the situation for him, or else the kitsune probably would have torn the man apart.

Ukyo sighed. "A week without my Ranma-honey. Oh well, at least I have Kairi-chan here to visit with!"

The girl smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, this 'Kairi-chan' should be headed back home. I have homework to do and there's school tomorrow. Besides, I'm kinda curious to meet Ranma's mom for myself."

Kurama nodded. "I have homework of my own to take care of." He then paid for the food, ignoring Kairi's objections, and they exited the restaurant. The fox turned to her again. "Since you have a skilled fighter with you, I will head on home from here. I will see you in school tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Suichi."

Ryoga hesitated before looking at Kairi. "Um... could you splash me with cold water? It would be nice to sleep in a bed again instead of on the ground."

The woman started looking around and considered going inside Ukyo's to ask for some, when she heard the sound of someone getting splashed beside her. Blinking, Kairi looked past the little black pig and saw an old woman who had been cleaning off her sidewalk.

She shook her head with a smile. "Well, I guess that's one way to do it..." She almost went to pick up his backpack and umbrella until she remembered Kuwabara and Yusuke's difficulty in carrying it. Instead, she just put his clothes inside the pack and then picked up P-chan. "I'll lead you back here tomorrow morning on my way to school and you can grab it then. I don't think anyone in town could pick it up aside from you and Ranma anyway."

The little pig did his best try at a shrug and just nodded.

Kairi continued on her way, now holding a directionally challenged piglet in her arms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Okay, I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be up, but just keep your eyes open for updates! And review! Please, please review!**


End file.
